R Castle
by Lithet
Summary: AU. Nueva York nunca duerme y los asesinos tampoco. Kate Beckett comienza a investigar una serie de crímenes relacionados con R. Castle, su autor preferido de novelas de misterio pero... ¿Quién es él en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo mi nueva historia :D Lo primero de todo quería agradecer a todas las personas que me han estado ayudando a que este fic sea lo que es, vosotros sabéis de sobra quienes sois ;) así que GRACIAS.

Por otra parte quería avisar también del contenido, M por supuesto y un poco diferente a los fics que normalmente se suelen leer por aquí de Castle, de todas formas espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Todas las reviews y comentarios serán bien recibidos :D Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla :)

* * *

Capítulo 1

El sonido de su teléfono le despertó de noche, cuando apenas hacía un par de horas que había llegado a casa después de un largo día en la comisaria. Un nuevo crimen le esperaba.

Beckett se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su habitación y salió hacia el lugar de los hechos. Cuando llegó, un par de policías le esperaban para llevarle donde estaba la víctima. Beckett respiró profundamente, tomándose su tiempo y caminó junto a ellos.

Allí estaba. Su cuerpo inerte sobre una mesa, cubierta de pétalos de rosa y dos girasoles colocados sobre sus ojos. Beckett la miraba, buscaba signos... Señales que pudieran explicar qué era lo que había ocurrido y cómo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Dijo sin esperar respuesta.

\- Allison Tisdale – Escuchó cerca de ella y se giró para ver de quien provenía la voz. Era Esposito, su compañero de trabajo. Caminando detrás de él estaba Ryan, el otro detective que siempre les acompañaba – Veinticuatro años, licenciada universitaria. Trabajaba en asuntos sociales.

\- Vive bien para ser asistente – Contestó Beckett mirando a su alrededor. Era una casa enorme para una simple trabajadora de asuntos sociales.

\- Papi tiene pasta – Dijo el detective Ryan sosteniendo en su mano una libreta con anotaciones.

\- Los vecinos se quejaron por la música – Continuó Esposito – Y como no contestaba llamaron al portero.

\- No hay señales de forcejeo – Dijo Beckett sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la víctima – La conocía... - Concluyó.

\- Le regaló flores... - Dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ella. Era Lanie, la forense y gran amiga de Kate – Y dicen que el romanticismo está muerto...

\- Lo digo yo... Cada sábado – Sentenció Beckett.

\- Píntate los labios – Dijo Lanie por lo bajo mientras Kate la miraba con cara de extrañada. Como si eso no tuviera nada que ver con que a ella no le fuera bien en sus relaciones sentimentales - Es un consejo...

\- ¿Qué le ha dado a parte de las rosas? - Preguntó Beckett volviendo al caso.

\- Pues le ha dado dos disparos – Dijo la forense acercándose al cuerpo y retirando con unas pequeñas pinzas algunos pétalos que estaban encima de la herida – Calibre pequeño.

Beckett rodeó el cuerpo de la víctima, mirándolo detenidamente. Sabía que le sonaba de algo. Los pétalos... Los girasoles en sus ojos... Por fin lo recordó - ¿Le suena esto a alguien? - Les preguntó.

\- No, pero a mi no me van los casos siniestros – Dijo Esposito – Prefiero el clásico asesinato por celos, pillar al malo y fuera.

\- Pero los casos siniestros exigen más. Te desvelan más. Mirad como la ha dejado... – Dijo volviendo al cuerpo de la joven allí tendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Tapada con recato.

\- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Ryan

\- Que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y todos los preparativos no encontraréis ni una prueba de abuso sexual – Sentenció la inspectora

\- ¿Y lo sabes sólo con verla? - Preguntó Esposito sorprendido

\- Sí – Sentenció Beckett – Y además porque he visto esto antes – Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándola atentamente ante su explicación

\- ¿Lo habías visto antes? - Preguntó Ryan - ¿Dónde?

\- Cubierta con rosas... Girasoles en los ojos... - Decía Beckett esperando que a alguno de ellos le sonara lo que estaba diciendo, pero nadie habló - ¿Es que no leéis? - Preguntó molesta.

No, no leían, eso le había quedado perfectamente claro. Beckett bufó y salió de la escena del crimen seguida de Esposito y Ryan.

\- ¡Hey, espera! - Le gritó Ryan a varios pasos de ella - ¿Dónde vas?

\- A buscar a Castle – Dijo ella con semblante serio.

\- ¿Castle? - Preguntó Esposito sin comprender demasiado - ¿Ese no es autor de novelas de misterio?

\- El mismo... - Contestó Beckett

\- ¿Y para qué le necesitas? - Preguntó Ryan confuso.

\- Vale Beckett, ya sé por donde vas – Contestó Esposito mirando a Ryan con una sonrisa de superioridad – ¡Lo has leido en sus libros!

\- Exacto – Dijo ella esta vez sonriendo – Vamos a hacerle una visita...

Los tres detectives fueron directos a comisaría para que allí les dieran los datos de donde poder localizar a R. Castle. Llevaban más de una hora buscando en archivos, guías telefónicas, internet. No había nada.

\- ¿Habéis mirado en las cuentas de los bancos? - Preguntó Beckett.

\- Hemos buscado en todas partes y nada – Dijo Esposito – No hay nada a nombre de ningún Castle...

\- Ni cuentas... Ni teléfonos... - Empezó a decir Ryan pasando hojas – Es como si ese tipo no existiera.

\- Pero eso es imposible... - Beckett empezó a pensar. No podía ser que no existiera.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Ryan estirándose. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en esa silla.

\- La hora de irse a casa – Dijo Beckett mirando su reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana – Es mejor que intentemos descansar unas horas y mañana a primera hora sigamos intentando dar con él.

\- Está bien jefa – Dijo Ryan sonriente.

\- Nos vemos mañana chicos, que descanséis – Se despidió ella mientras iba de camino al ascensor.

Kate no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que se acostó en la cama. Le quedaban exactamente cuatro horas para que sonara el despertador. Sin más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar siendo arrastrada por un sueño profundo.

De repente abrió los ojos. La editorial. Allí tenían que saber algo de Castle. Miró el despertador. Eran las 5:58 de la mañana. Suspiró y desconectó la alarma del reloj. Necesitaba urgentemente: 1) Ir a correr para despejar su mente 2) Una ducha caliente 3) Un buen café desnatado con dos de vainilla.

Cuando Beckett llegó a la comisaría enseguida puso a sus chicos a trabajar. Tenían que conseguir la dirección de R. Castle cuanto antes para poder interrogarle.

No tardaron mucho, en cuanto Kate dijo lo de la editorial Ryan se puso manos a la obra. En menos de quince minutos levantó la mano sujetando un post-it en ella- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo victorioso - ¡Tengo la dirección!

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Beckett – Por fin conoceré a Castle... – Susurró.

\- ¿Te acompañamos? - Le preguntó Esposito sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- No, vosotros seguid investigando el caso, yo voy a por él... - Ordenó la inspectora quitándole a Ryan la nota de la mano.

Beckett salió de la comisaria y paró un taxi con un silbido. El taxista, muy amablemente, le dejó en frente de los apartamentos de lujo en el cual residía el famoso escritor. Beckett cruzó la carretera y se dirigió al edificio. Allí, en la puerta había un hombre, supuso que era el portero.

\- Hola – Se dirigió a él - ¿Es aquí donde vive Castle? - Preguntó

\- Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo darle esa información – Dijo el hombre mirando al suelo intentando ignorarla.

\- ¿Y así? ¿Me dará la información? - Dijo enseñándole la placa poniéndola justo en su nariz.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Perdone! No... No sabía que era policía – Se disculpó agitando sus manos – Tengo instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie...

\- Pues conmigo tendrá que hacer una excepción – Dijo tajante la inspectora volviendo a poner su placa dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- Sí, sí, por supuesto... - Dijo el hombre nervioso – Apartamento número 10A. Nada más entrar tiene que subir por el ascensor de la izquierda , última planta.

\- Gracias, que tenga un buen día – Dijo ella cortés.

\- Gra... Gracias... Igualmente – Contestó el portero torpemente y siguió en la puerta, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Beckett, tal y como le dijo el hombre, subió por el ascensor y miró a su alrededor detenidamente. Se notaba que aquellos pisos valían una fortuna. El sonido de un "clink" indicando que había llegado a su parada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Las puertas se abrieron y salió directa hacia el 10A.

Estaba frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y llamó al timbre. Nadie respondía. Golpeó repetidas veces con el puño - ¡Policía de Nueva York, abra la puerta! - Gritó. De nuevo el silencio. Volvió a golpear la puerta y de repente se abrió lentamente – Hola, soy Kate Beckett, inspectora de Policía... - Dijo sacando su placa.

En frente de ella apareció una chica morena, más o menos de su edad, frotándose los ojos. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, como recién levantada. Vestía una camiseta blanca muy ceñida, unas braguitas con un dibujo de Bob Esponja y caminaba descalza. Beckett no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante tal visión.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó aturdida - ¿He vuelto a cometer algún acto... ilegal? Juro que yo no conducía esta vez la moto...

\- Em... No, no es... Por usted – Contestó Beckett - ¿El señor Castle se encuentra en casa?

\- ¿El señor Castle? - Preguntó extrañada – Que yo sepa no existe ningún señor Castle... Bueno, al menos no que yo conozca...

Ahora era Kate la que estaba confundida – Me dijeron que el señor R. Castle, el autor de libros de misterio, vivía aquí...

\- Autora inspectora... Autora – Contestó la joven ante Beckett que no entendía nada. Ésta le tendió la mano para saludarla – Soy Rachel Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! :D Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis ¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews! Animan a seguir escribiendo ^_^**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kate observó su mano, tendida hacia ella – Claro... Claro... - Empezó a decir nerviosa – Yo soy Kate Beckett... - Le dio su mano y la estrechó.

\- Ya, me lo has dicho antes... Después de aporrear mi puerta – Le contestó Rachel con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ya bueno... Es mi trabajo – Intentó disculparse Beckett.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Aporrear puertas? - Dijo Rachel divertida.

¿En serio le había dicho eso? ¿De verdad? Beckett no salía de su asombro - ¿Sabes que llevo una pistola encima no?

\- ¿También llevas esposas? - Rachel la miró con descaro. La verdad es que la policía no estaba nada mal.

\- Sí, y como sigas así las terminaré usando – Le dijo Beckett mirándola desafiante.

\- ¿Es una proposición, inspectora? - Rachel la miró y vio que Beckett se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad – Vale, vale... Ya me callo – Dijo haciendo como si se cerrara la boca con una cremallera – Me gustaría seguir hablando aquí pero... Si no te importa, preferiría que fuera en un lugar más... "íntimo"...

¿Más íntimo? ¿A qué se refería con eso de "íntimo"? No sabía mucho de Rachel Castle, pero lo que sí sabía era que le estaba empezando a poner de los nervios. - Algo "íntimo"... Como... No sé... - Empezó a decir Beckett con voz sugerente- ¿La comisaría? Por ejemplo... - Dijo ella cambiando su tono, esta vez más serio, siguiendo su juego y haciendo aparecer sus esposas.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿En serio estoy arrestada? - Dijo con fastidio – Por lo menos deja que me vista ¿No? ¿O vas a dejar que toda la comisaría me vea con estas preciosas braguitas de Bob Esponja? - Dijo señalándose sus partes nobles.

\- Pues me lo estoy pensando seriamente... - Beckett de verdad pensó que sin duda sería un buen escarmiento, así se le bajarían un poco los humos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Dame unos minutos para que me duche o algo... - Rachel le miró suplicante – Te prometo que no me escapo.

\- Quince minutos, ni uno más – Dijo mirándole seriamente.

\- ¡Bien! - Dijo dándose la vuelta corriendo y entrando al apartamento – Bueno... - Se dirigió a ella de nuevo - Entra si quieres ¡Como en tu casa! - Y salió disparada hacia una de las habitaciones de la derecha.

Beckett entró y cerró la puerta – Sí, como en casa... Igualito – Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Frente a ella se encontraba el salón, con un gran sofá de piel de color negro, en el centro había una mesa de cristal con dos butacones a los lados y al fondo un piano de cola. A la izquierda se veía la cocina office y el comedor, todo muy espacioso y a la derecha habían unas estanterías. Beckett se acercó a ellas. Había muchísimos libros, entre ellos toda la colección de Derrick Storm.

Kate seguía ojeando libros cuando Rachel salió de la habitación – Hey – Dijo intentando llamar la atención de la inspectora.

\- Vaya, tienes una colección increíble – Dijo Beckett mirando todavía el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Si quieres te los puedo dejar algún día... - Le contestó acercándose a ella.

Beckett la miró. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, botas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. La verdad es que tenía un cuerpo bonito y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el color de su pelo, ahora levemente mojado. - Tranquila, algunos ya los tengo – Dijo volviendo a colocar el libro en su sitio - ¿Vamos?

\- ¡Claro! - Rachel fue hacia el armario pensando en si los libros que tendría la inspectora serían los que había escrito ella. Sacó una cazadora de cuero marrón y se la puso. Se agachó y sacó un par de cascos de moto.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Beckett al ver que le daba uno.

\- ¿No vamos a la comisaría? - Preguntó Rachel extrañada.

\- Sí... Pero...

\- Bueno, podemos ir en moto... ¿No?

\- No vamos a ir en moto... – Dijo Beckett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Está bien... - Dijo Rachel volviendo a meter los cascos dentro del armario. Se acercó a un cajón y lo abrió. Sacó unas llaves enseñándoselas - ¿En jeep?

\- No... - Le contestó Kate

Rachel las guardó y sacó otras - ¿En el BMW?

\- No... - Le volvió a contestar esta vez más enfadada.

\- Vaya, eres mujer de armas tomar – Dijo Rachel sacando otras llaves - ¿En Ferrari?

\- ¿En serio tienes un Ferrari? - Beckett no podía creérselo.

\- Cuando quieras te doy una vuelta y lo compruebas – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Esta mujer sinceramente tenía que tener algún tipo de problema con su ego... Sí, eso era. El ego salía por cada poro de su piel - ¡Por supuesto que no! - Contestó Beckett – Iremos en taxi – Le dijo poniéndose seria.

\- Lo que usted mande... Inspectora – Dijo yendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y tanto Beckett como ella abandonaron el loft.

Bajaron en el ascensor y allí se encontraron al portero del edificio - ¡Hey Jimmy! - Le saludó sonriente Rachel.

\- Señorita Castle, discúlpeme... Pero he tenido que dejarla pasar – Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia Beckett y bajando la cabeza desviando su mirada de la de ella.

\- No te preocupes – Le contestó ella – Yo en tu lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Toma – Dijo dándole una propina – Por las molestias...

\- Oh... ¡Muchisimas gracias señorita Castle! Usted siempre tan amable – Dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

\- No tienes que darlas Jimmy, te lo mereces – Le dijo dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

Mientras tanto, Beckett, observaba la situación en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se acercó al borde de la acera y enseguida apareció un taxi que se paró justo donde estaban al ver que la inspectora le hacía señales.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la parte de atrás del vehículo, un Ford Crown Victoria. El conductor, un hombre que probablemente rozaría los 60 años, con bigote canoso y espeso se dirigió a ellas mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor de la luna delantera – Buenos días ¿A dónde necesitan que las lleve? - Preguntó dándole a un botón poniendo en marcha el contador.

\- A la comisaría 12 – Le contestó Beckett.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el hombre poniendo el intermitente e incorporándose de nuevo a la vía.

\- Todavía no me ha dicho algo inspectora... – Dijo Rachel y Kate la miró sin saber a qué se refería- ¿De qué se me acusa?

\- No estás acusada – Dijo Beckett mirando por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces ir a la comisaría?

\- Porque necesito hacerte unas preguntas – Le contestó volviendo su cara para mirarla.

\- Bueno... Podrías habérmelas hecho en el loft... - Le dijo Rachel levantando una ceja.

\- Quería que fuera un entorno más... Oficial... - Dijo la inspectora sin dar más detalles. El coche se paró en un semáforo en rojo.

\- ¿Y puedo saber sobre qué va a ir el interrogatorio? ¿O eso tampoco? - Preguntó curiosa la escritora.

\- Cuando lleguemos... Si llegamos... - Dijo mirando de nuevo a través de la ventanilla – Te enterarás de todo.

\- ¿Y no me puedes adelantar nada? - Rachel era realmente insistente cuando quería.

\- No – Beckett empezaba a impacientarse y la actitud de la escritora no le ayudaba - ¿No puede darse más prisa? - Le dijo al taxista.

\- Lo siento señorita, parece que hay un buen atasco... - Dijo el hombre levantando la vista por encima del volante, pero sólo se veían coches y más coches.

\- ¿Ves? Si me hubieras hecho caso con lo de la moto... - Dijo Rachel mirando por la ventana y Beckett la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De repente se empezó a escuchar el sonido de sirenas, a lo lejos. Los vehículos empezaban a desviarse hacia la izquierda intentando dejar hueco a lo que estaba por venir. Apenas unos segundos después un coche de policía cruzó a toda velocidad a través de la avenida.

\- Esto no tiene buena pinta... - Dijo la inspectora siguiendo con la mirada la estela de luces azules y rojas que dejaba a su paso. De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar – Beckett – Contestó con voz decidida – Está bien, voy para allá. Nos bajamos aquí – Le dijo al taxista ofreciéndole unos cuantos billetes. Beckett salió del coche pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Rachel no la seguía - ¿Vienes? - Le dijo asomándose a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Tengo alternativa? - Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Creo que no – Le contestó Beckett seria – Tenemos un nuevo asesinato.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí va una nueva actualización de la historia. Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que escribís vuestras reviews, siempre es una forma de animar y de intentar mejorar lo que escribo. **

**Gracias a todos los que estáis dándole una oportunidad leyéndolo. Os aseguro que no defraudará. Ahora a disfrutarlo ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 3

\- Espera, espera – Dijo Rachel saliendo del coche a trompicones. Intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decir Beckett - ¿Qué dices de un asesinato? Mejor dicho... Nuevo asesinato... ¿Es que hay más de uno? - Preguntó con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas. Su mente iba a mil por hora - ¿Es por eso por lo que estoy detenida?

\- No estás detenida... – Le contestó Beckett poniendo de nuevo los ojos en blanco. Comenzó a andar rápidamente mientras la escritora la seguía de cerca.

\- Lo que sea... ¿Vamos a ir a una escena del crimen? - Preguntó nerviosa cambiando de tema.

\- Yo sí, tú te quedarás detrás del cordón policial...

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vamos Beckett no puedes hacerme eso!

\- ¿Quieres ir a la escena de un asesinato? ¿De verdad? - Le preguntó la inspectora sorprendida. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado en huir de allí corriendo. Pero Rachel no, ella estaba hecha de otra cosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Podría utilizarlo en una nueva novela que estoy escribiendo! - Dijo la escritora emocionada.

\- ¿Estás trabajando en una nueva novela? - Le preguntó Beckett parándose curiosa. Cuando le dijo en el loft que tenía algunos de aquellos libros se le olvidó un pequeño detalle. En realidad tenía TODOS sus libros.

\- Sí, bueno... No... Bueno, sí. Estoy... Trabajando en ello... Ya sabes como es la vida de los escritores, necesitamos inspiración... - Dijo mirándola mientras sonreía.

\- Ya... Inspiración... - Dijo Beckett fijándose en su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tan dulce que hacía que la Rachel egocéntrica desapareciera por un momento. Kate no se dio cuenta de que después de unos segundos seguía mirando sus labios, entonces, cuando levantó la vista ahí estaba ella. Mirándola con esos ojos azul grisáceos impresionantes. Beckett apartó la vista rápidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Rachel iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar - ¿Mamá? - Dijo cuando descolgó.

\- _Rachel... ¿Dónde estás?_ \- Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

\- Em... Pues verás mamá... He tenido que salir de casa... - Le contestó sin saber si decirle o no la verdad.

-_ ¿Qué ocurre?¿Estás bien? Te noto rara... _\- Preguntó como si supiera que le ocultaba algo.

\- Em... Sí, sí... Es que... Bueno... – Rachel tragó saliva – Tengo que ir a comisaria...

\- _¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Rachel Alexandra Rodgers! ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?! ¡¿Ya has vuelto a las andadas?!_\- Preguntó histérica al otro lado del teléfono.

Rachel tuvo que separarse el auricular de la oreja para no quedarse sorda - Mamá, te juro que no he hecho nada – Se excusó. Miró a Beckett que parecía divertida por la situación. - Tengo que responder unas preguntas, pero no han querido contarme más. Luego te llamo ¿Vale?

\- _¿En qué comisaría vas a estar? _\- Le preguntó la mujer un poco más calmada.

\- Pues... Em... - Rachel miró a Beckett - ¿Qué comisaría era? - Le preguntó susurrando.

\- La doce... - Contestó ella mirando al suelo mientras se reía.

\- La doce... - Repitió Rachel suspirando.

-_ ¡Espero no tener que ir a sacarte! _\- Le volvió a gritar.

\- Que no mamá, luego hablamos... Un beso... - Cortó la llamada y miró a Beckett. Seguía riéndose de ella – Ni una palabra – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Beckett cruzó la calle mientras Rachel la seguía. Las luces de los coches de policía podían distinguirse a lo lejos, estaban cerca. Kate sacó su placa y la enseñó a los agentes que se encontraban allí. Éstos la dejaron pasar pero cuando Rachel quiso ir tras ella, la detuvieron.

\- ¡Hey, que voy con ella! - Dijo Rachel quitándole el brazo que le había puesto encima uno de los policías.

\- Lo siento Rachel, tú te quedas – Le dijo Beckett mientras se alejaba por el callejón – Por favor, no dejéis que se vaya, tengo que interrogarla – Los policías asintieron.

\- ¡No es justo y lo sabes! - Le gritó, pero Kate ni siquiera se giró, sólo levantó el brazo en señal de que la había escuchado y que se verían después.

Pese a ser las diez de la mañana el callejón se veía frío y oscuro. Beckett sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho al recordar que, su madre, había sido asesinada en un sitio parecido a ese. Agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso, no era el momento. Otra víctima le esperaba.

Entró al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba un despacho de abogados. El cuerpo yacía en el suelo, rodeado de la policía científica tomando muestras, haciendo fotos y dejando en el suelo marcas de evidencias- ¡Hey Lanie! - Dijo acercándose a su amiga.

\- ¡Hola Beckett! Que pronto has llegado... - A la forense le sorprendió la velocidad con la que había aparecido en el escenario del crimen. Hacía apenas unos minutos que la había avisado.

\- Sí, es que me pillaba de paso... ¿Y los chicos? ¿Todavía no están por aquí?

\- Supongo que seguirán en comisaría - Comentó Lanie.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos? - Dijo Kate observando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel desconocido.

\- Pues al parecer... Otro asesinato... – Empezó a decir la forense - Por la temperatura del cuerpo yo creo que murió anoche, entre las 2 y las 5 de la mañana. Según su permiso de conducir se llamaba... Marvin Fisck – Dijo dándole un sobre de plástico con el contenido de la cartera – Era abogado.

\- ¿Y la causa? - Beckett retrocedió un poco intentando tener una visión más global de la estancia. El hombre estaba en el interior de una estrella de cinco puntas con extraños símbolos alrededor.

\- Adivina... - Beckett miró a Lanie seria. No tenía ganas de juegos – Vale amiga... A ti te pasa algo...

\- Me pasa que todavía no me he tomado ni un café – Contestó la inspectora quejándose.

\- Tu dosis diaria de cafeína... Te entiendo – Dijo Lanie riéndose – Bien, como iba diciendo... La causa de la muerte fue por dos disparos...

\- Igual que Allison Tisdale... - Pensó en alto Beckett.

\- Eso mismo he pensado yo. Además, el mismo calibre... - Dijo enseñándole las marcas que los disparos habían dejado en el cuerpo de la víctima.

\- Puede que tengamos ante nosotros a un asesino en serie... - Beckett se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sí, también reconocía esa escena... Lo había leído antes – Tengo que irme – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel Castle – Cuando tengas el resultado completo de la autopsia... ¿Me la envías? - Añadió

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Le contestó la forense y Beckett salió del despacho rápidamente. Todavía tenía cosas pendientes que resolver esa mañana y, cuando se trataba de encontrar a un asesino, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ni un segundo.

Salió del callejón y esquivó las bandas amarillas que habían colocado para que los civiles no pudieran acceder a la escena del crimen. Estaba lleno de curiosos que intentaban ver, desde la lejanía, qué era lo que había ocurrido en el lugar. Miró hacia alrededor buscando a Rachel pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Kate se dirigió a los policías con los que había hablado antes de ir al despacho de abogados - ¿Dónde está la chica que supuestamente teníais que vigilar? - Preguntó seria.

\- Nos dijo que ahora venía – Dijo el más alto de los dos.

\- ¿Y la habéis dejado irse? ¿Así, sin más? - Kate estaba desconcertada. Sólo tenían que hacer una cosa. Una. Y ahora seguro que Rachel Castle se encontraba huyendo a saber donde...

\- Tranquila inspectora... No se le ve de las que puedan matar a alguien... - Dijo el otro – Esa muñeca no mataría ni a una mosca – Rió.

\- La que debería mataros por no hacer vuestro trabajo soy yo – Les miró desafiante. Rachel Castle había desaparecido, le esperaba una montaña de trabajo al llegar a comisaría y, para colmo, todavía no se había tomado su bendito café.

\- ¡Hey! - Dijo una voz y Beckett se giró. El aire salió de sus pulmones rápidamente. Por suerte no se había escapado - Toma – Dijo Rachel dándole un vaso.

\- ¿_Era lo que creía que era_? - Pensó Beckett – Oh, gracias... Dijo estirando el brazo para cogerlo.

\- He pensado que, quizá, te apetecería un café – Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Vaya... Sí... Es... Es todo un detalle – Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Beckett se lo llevó a los labios con necesidad. Vainilla. Su café sabía a vainilla. - ¿Pero... Cómo? - La miró atónita.

\- No, no inspectora... - Dijo haciéndole un gesto de negación con el dedo índice - Una buena escritora que se precie nunca revela sus fuentes...

\- No, en serio... ¿Cómo sabías que es mi café preferido? - Le preguntó todavía sorprendida.

\- Hacemos un trato... - Rachel se acercó a ella – Tú me dejas echar un vistazo al caso y yo te digo mi fuente...

\- Ni lo sueñes Rachel – Le contestó la inspectora girándose mientras iba a buscar un taxi.

\- ¡Oh vamos Beckett! - Dijo andando tras ella - ¿Prefieres quedarte con la duda?

\- Creo que podré vivir con ello... - Le contestó. Justo en ese momento un taxi paró a su lado y las dos se subieron al vehículo dirección a la comisaría número 12.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es uno de mis capítulos preferidos ^_^ ¿Una review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste :D Como podréis ver (durante este capítulo y en general durante varios momentos del fic) existen muchísimos paralelismos con la serie original pero con ciertos matices importantes, sobre todo los que definen la personalidad de Rachel Castle.**

**Aprovecho para saludar a toda la gente que sigue el fic desde el foro de Stana Katic Spain, que aunque no comentan aquí sí que siguen siempre las actualizaciones que voy subiendo, así que gracias ;)**

**Y no me enrollo más xD ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Capítulo 4

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba esperando encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes. La inspectora Beckett le había dicho que enseguida estaría con ella. ¿Enseguida? Sí, claro. Llevaba ahí al menos una hora, sentada en esa incómoda silla y frente a un espejo que lo único que hacía era devolverle su mirada, aburrida. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí si ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Se levantó y caminó por la pequeña habitación, intentando desentumecer las piernas. De repente la puerta se abrió.

\- Tome asiento señorita "Rodgers" – Dijo Beckett de forma seria y haciendo hincapié en su apellido. Rachel obedeció y se sentó - ¿Tiene idea de lo que nos ha costado encontrarla?

\- No, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea... - Contestó sinceramente - ¿Es por eso por lo que me han tenido tanto rato aquí? ¿Como un castigo?

La inspectora le miró fríamente, sin contestar a su pregunta - ¿El pseudónimo a qué se debe?

\- No sé, quedaba bien... Ya sabe, cosas de publicistas – Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Rachel se dio cuenta que la inspectora llevaba en la mano una carpeta de color marrón. Kate la abrió y comenzó a pasar hojas.

\- Tiene bastantes antecedentes para ser una escritora de éxito... Escándalo público... Resistencia a la autoridad... Conducción temeraria...

\- Sí bueno... Era un poco malota, ya sabes... - Dijo sonriendo Rachel.

\- Aquí dice que robó un caballo a la policía... - Continuó leyendo la inspectora.

\- Lo cogí prestado... - Apuntó Rachel como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- Ah... Y por lo visto estaba... Desnuda

\- Era primavera... - Intentó excusarse – Hacía calor...

\- Y los cargos fueron retirados en todos los casos – Beckett cerró la carpeta y la tiró encima de la mesa mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Rachel.

\- Que quiere que le diga... El Alcalde es un gran amigo mío... Pero si se siente mejor... - Le dijo con voz sugerente - Será un placer dejar que me castigue...

Beckett sonreía. Pero no era la típica sonrisa que le regalas a alguien cuando algo te divierte. No, era una sonrisa de superioridad, de tener el control – Señorita Castle... - Le dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos - Ese rollo de chica mala que lleva puede que le sirva con otro tipo de gente, pero yo trabajo para vivir – Su mirada era intensa - Así que puedes ser dos cosas en mi mundo, la persona que me facilita la vida o la persona que me complica la vida y, créeme, no querrás ser lo segundo.

\- Vale... - Dijo Rachel dándose por vencida. La inspectora no estaba para juegos.

Beckett abrió de nuevo la carpeta y sacó una foto, poniéndosela delante a Rachel – Allison Tisdale, hija del magnate inmobiliario Jonathan Tisdale.

\- Es muy guapa... - Comentó Rachel.

\- Está muerta – Dijo la inspectora cortante - ¿La conocía? A lo mejor de alguno de esos clubs que solía frecuentar...

Al parecer los de la policía sabían todo de ella. O bueno, a lo mejor no todo... – No... Y tampoco estaba en mi agenda privada si lo dice por eso...

\- ¿Y este otro? - Beckett le enseñó otra foto – Marvin Fisck – Abogado de pequeños pleitos.

\- La verdad es que casi todos mis pleitos han sido... - Dijo acercándose a ella - … Bastante gordos – Beckett la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? - Preguntó confundida la escritora recostándose en la silla.

\- Fisk ha aparecido esta mañana muerto en su despacho. Es entonces cuando he atado cabos – Dijo poniendo otra foto encima de la mesa.

\- "Flores para tu tumba" - Dijo Rachel sorprendida. Había reconocido la escena.

Beckett sonrió al ver que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella – Y así ha aparecido Marvin Fisck - la inspectora añadió otra foto al montón que Rachel tenía delante – Copia exacta de "La furia infernal".

\- Vaya... Parece que tengo un fan – Dijo la escritora sonriendo.

\- Sí, un fan muy perturbado – Añadió Beckett.

\- No... Usted no tiene pinta de perturbada – Dijo Rachel mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó la inspectora atónita. No podía creer que se le notara tanto.

\- Oh vamos... ¿La furia infernal? ¿Una secta en busca de sangre? Eso sólo lo han leído mis fans más radicales... - Rachel reía.

\- Y... ¿Alguno de esos fans radicales le manda cartas? - Preguntó intentando desviar la atención que recaía en ese momento hacia ella.

-Ajá – Asintió Rachel.

\- ¿Perturbadas?

\- Todas esas cartas son perturbadas... Ya sabes, gajes del oficio – Le contestó la escritora.

\- Porque... A veces en casos así, vemos que el asesino...

\- ...Intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión – Dijo Rachel completando la frase de la inspectora que se quedó asombrada por un momento – También estoy muy versada en metodología psicopática... Otro gaje del oficio - Beckett no daba crédito. Sin duda Rachel Castle era toda una caja de sorpresas - ¿Sabe que tiene unos ojos preciosos? - Dijo de repente acercándose a la inspectora, mirando fijamente sus ojos color verde avellana.

Sí... Una caja de sorpresas continua ¿De verdad estaba intentando ligar con ella? O eso le acababa de parecer ahora mismo. Beckett agitó la cabeza y enfadada empezó a recoger las fotos que había dejado encima de la mesa. No sabía por qué pero esa mujer le sacaba de quicio.

\- En ese caso no le importará que revisemos su correo – Dijo Beckett levantándose.

\- Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema – Le contestó con su habitual sonrisa - Hablen con la editorial, todo el correo que me envían mis seguidores estará allí.

\- Bien... Eso haremos...

\- Una cosa más inspectora... - Dijo Rachel antes de que Kate abandonara la habitación - ¿Podría darme una copia de las fotos?

\- ¿Una copia? - Preguntó extrañada - ¿Para qué las quiere?

\- Bueno... Ya sabe, en mi mundillo que alguien imite tus libros es como si te tocara la lotería ¡El resto de escritores se morirán de envidia!

Beckett intentó controlarse pero no pudo. Ese comentario la había sacado totalmente de sus casillas y se enfrentó directamente a ella. No podía ser que quisiera algo tan macabro – Hay personas muertas señorita Castle – Dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos y visiblemente enfadada.

\- Sólo le estoy pidiendo las fotos, no los cadáveres – Le contestó la escritora.

\- Hemos terminado – Dijo Beckett dirigiéndose a la salida y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

\- ¡Hey! - Le gritó Rachel, pero parecía que Kate no la había escuchado - ¿Tengo que seguir aquí mucho más tiempo?

Nadie le contestó. Bufó y cabizbaja siguió en esa maldita silla de interrogatorios tan incómoda, esperando a que alguien le dijera si podía irse ya a su casa. El tiempo parecía que no pasaba. Debía ser algún tipo de efecto psicológico que producía la estancia, porque si no, no tenía sentido que las manecillas del reloj se movieran con semejante lentitud.

Los libros. ¿Por qué habían elegido esos libros para cometer los asesinatos? Los motivos para asesinar a otra persona siempre eran claros... Ambición, dinero, pasión, política... Pero lo que no tenía sentido es que hubieran elegido esos en concreto. Eran, sin lugar a dudas, unas de sus peores obras. Tenía que haber algo detrás.

\- ¿Señorita Castle? - Una voz a su lado la devolvió a la realidad – Soy el Capitán Montgomery, mucho gusto – Dijo acercando su mano para estrecharla. Rachel se levantó y apretó su mano a modo de saludo – Tome asiento de nuevo – Dijo señalando la odiosa silla. El capitán se sentó en frente suyo, justo donde hacía varios minutos le interrogaba la inspectora.

\- Usted dirá... - Dijo Rachel mirándole curiosa.

\- Bien... He recibido una llamada...

\- ¿Una llamada? - Repitió Rachel sin saber qué tenía que ver eso con ella.

\- Sí, del señor Alcalde...

\- ¿De Robert? - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Veo que le conoce bien...

\- Somos buenos amigos – Afirmó la escritora.

\- Al parecer ha llegado a sus oídos que estábamos interrogándola por los recientes asesinatos. Es un gran admirador suyo – Rachel sonrió ante el comentario - Hemos estado hablando acerca de usted y pensamos... Que podría sernos útil en la investigación que está llevando a cabo la inspectora Beckett... ¿Estaría dispuesta a colaborar? - Preguntó el capitán midiendo cada palabra, temiendo su negativa.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Trabajar con la policía?

\- Sí, sería para este caso, ya que usted está relacionada con él. Quizá pueda ver algo que a nosotros se nos escape, quiero decir... ¿Quién mejor que la propia autora de los libros para intentar descubrir quién es el asesino?

\- ¡Por supuesto que les ayudaré! - Dijo Rachel sonriente. En el fondo sabía que no sólo estaba aceptando para descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Había otra razón... Alguien con nombre y apellidos.

\- ¿De verdad? - El capitán Montgomery estaba asombrado. Pensaba que sería más complicado convencerla.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! - Rachel estaba completamente entusiasmada, sobre todo si eso significaba trabajar junto a Katherine Beckett.

\- El único inconveniente... - Dijo Montgomery poniendo un papel delante suyo – Es que debe firmar este documento. Es un contrato en el cual usted se hace responsable de su persona y de lo que pueda ocurrir. No podría emprender represalias contra la policía... En el hipotético caso de que ocurriera algo, claro...

\- ¿Tiene un boli?

* * *

**Y para mí... ¿Tenéis una review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Uno de mis preferidos y bastante divertido de escribir. También algo más largo que los demás ;) ¡Espero que os guste! ^_^**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Sentía el sol sobre su piel y la suave brisa movía alguno de los mechones rebeldes que se habían desprendido de su coleta. Su respiración era agitada y el latir de su propio corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Una de las mejores cosas de Nueva York era sin duda poder correr por Central Park. Se sentía libre, totalmente desconectada del mundo.

Atravesó rápidamente uno de los senderos que le conducía a su zona preferida, esa parte del lago desde donde podían verse los altos rascacielos del Upper West Side surgir entre el verde esmeralda de la vegetación. Era una extraña combinación que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Miró su reloj. Las 7:42 de la mañana. Llevaba tanto rato corriendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Siguió con su carrera y, unos minutos después, comenzó a disminuir la intensidad de sus pasos al ver que se aproximaba a una pequeña fuente. Apretó el botón que estaba en el suelo con su pie y automáticamente comenzó a salir el agua de donde bebió. Estaba fría pero, en ese momento, era lo que necesitaba. Se incorporó y, con el dorso de su mano, borró las gotas que resbalaban desde su boca hasta su barbilla.

\- ¡Uf! Pero... ¿Cómo... puedes... correr... así... de rápido... a estas horas?

Kate se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa voz entrecortada, le resultaba familiar - ¿Rachel... Castle? - Preguntó al verla sin poder evitar sentirse sorprendida de encontrarla allí. Sin duda se le veía exhausta. Tenía el cuerpo doblado hacia adelante y sus manos reposaban sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Se inclinó hacia atrás poniendo las manos en la cadera. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, unos pantalones negros muy cortos, no demasiado ajustados, y una sudadera gris con capucha pero sin mangas, con algunas letras de color rojo en el torso. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de mí? - Le preguntó intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Pues... Tal vez... - Todavía le costaba hablar, necesitaba más tiempo para recobrar el aliento. - ¿Como media hora?

\- ¿En serio llevas media hora corriendo detrás mío?

\- No sé... Sí, supongo... Te ví y... Necesito beber agua – Dijo acercándose a la fuente y bebió a grandes sorbos.

\- No bebas demasiado... Te puede dar dolor en el costado cuando vuelvas a correr... - Le aconsejó Kate.

\- No pienso correr... Nunca más – Dijo agitando los brazos.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí? No es pequeño precisamente... - Le contestó Kate levantando una ceja.

\- Pues... Esto... Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos inspectora Beckett! - Dijo Rachel delante de ella.

\- ¡Eso... No... Vale! - Dijo Kate intentando respirar entre palabra y palabra.

\- Te pregunté si querías una y me dijiste que no – Rachel frenó un poco la bici y se puso en paralelo a ella.

Kate bufó – Tampoco... pedí... compañía...

\- ¡Uhhh! Eso me ha dolido ¡Encima de que te animo! - Le contestó Rachel haciendo como si realmente le doliera en el centro del pecho – Y dime... ¿Vienes mucho a correr aquí?

\- Casi... A diario... ¿Y tú? - Kate inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca, intentando llevar el ritmo de su respiración controlado.

\- No mucho la verdad...

\- Se nota...

\- ¿Está insinuando algo inspectora? - Dijo mirándola intentando parecer seria, aunque en realidad sus ojos decían lo contrario. Le divertía la situación.

\- No... Sólo digo... Que se nota que... no estás acostumbrada... - Le contestó Kate.

\- Ya... Claro... Será eso... ¿Se sabe algo del caso? - Preguntó la escritora intentando cambiar de tema sin ser demasiado sutil.

\- No... Y aunque... Supiera algo... No te lo diría...

\- ¿Siempre te levantas con tan buen humor por la mañana? - Dijo haciendo sonar el timbre de su bicicleta.

Kate no respondió, simplemente le hizo una mueca de desagrado y Rachel sonrió. Le encantaba cuando fruncía el ceño intentando mostrar su enfado, pero no lo conseguía. Era sencillamente adorable.

Rachel deseaba formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que había conocido a la inspectora Beckett. Se sentía atraída hacia ella de una manera inexplicable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le salían las palabras, al menos no las adecuadas. Lo único que era capaz de decir eran tonterías sin sentido, cosa que sólo ocurría cuando alguien le ponía nerviosa. Excesivamente nerviosa.

\- Y... ¿Qué opina tu novio de que seas poli? - Le preguntó Rachel sin rodeos.

\- ¿Novio? - Preguntó Beckett sorprendida mirándola un segundo. Sin duda no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta - ¿Qué te hace pensar... que estoy con alguien? - La inspectora siguió corriendo volviendo a fijar la vista al frente.

\- Pues... No sé ¿Por qué no ibas a tenerlo?

\- Tú misma lo has dicho... Soy policía – Le contestó volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo – No tengo tiempo... para nadie.

Rachel estaba conforme con la respuesta de Beckett. Había conseguido saber lo que pretendía. La inspectora estaba soltera y sin compromiso, así que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad – ¿Alguna vez sales a divertirte? No sé... ¿Desmelenarte? ¿Mostrar tus encantos?

\- Me gusta enseñar mis encantos... En la sala de interrogatorio – Dijo tajante intentando zanjar la conversación. No sabía como pero Rachel, conseguía ponerle nerviosa con sus preguntas. Sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar pero había algo en ella que le intrigaba.

\- Pude comprobarlo ayer. Muy efectiva inspectora.

\- ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

\- Deberías...

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a una de las salidas del parque y Rachel se acercó a un puesto de bicicletas que había junto a la verja para devolver la suya.

\- Bueno... - Dijo volviéndose hacia Kate - ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? - Le preguntó a la inspectora deseando que su respuesta fuera un sí.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo. Algunas personas trabajamos ¿Lo sabías?

Eso había sido sin duda un golpe bajo para la escritora – Entonces creo que deberíamos ir a casa a ducharnos... - Beckett la miró de nuevo, pensando si lo que acababa de decirle tenía doble sentido o no. Rachel, al darse cuenta de que no había sonado del todo bien por la cara de sorpresa de Kate añadió: - ¡Por separado! Inspectora Beckett... Yo nunca insinuaría algo así... - Dijo dándose la vuelta haciéndose la indignada.

\- Ya... Claro – Dijo la inspectora. Por un segundo el pensamiento de Rachel desnuda en su ducha, llena de jabón, acariciando su piel con la suave esponja, atravesó su mente y sintió que algo se despertaba en su bajo vientre. Agitó la cabeza, como si eso disipara la visión que acababa de tener – Yo... Tengo... Tengo que irme – Dijo mirando al suelo.

\- Sí... Yo también... Hasta pronto inspectora Beckett – Dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

\- Adiós – Le contestó ella dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Y por qué no... "Hasta luego"? - Preguntó la escritora haciendo que Kate volviera a girarse – Es más esperanzador...

\- Ya, pero yo soy policía. Soy realista. "Adiós" está bien – Y diciendo esto la inspectora salió del recinto directa a su casa.

\- Hasta luego... Kate.

* * *

Beckett entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella. No se lo podía creer. Acababa de fantasear con la escritora. Desnuda. Tenía que estar volviéndose loca. Ella sí que necesitaba una ducha fría para eliminar todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Se quitó la camiseta de camino al cuarto de baño y cuando entró, la tiró dentro del cesto de la ropa para lavar. Terminó de desvestirse y abrió el grifo de la bañera, ajustando la temperatura.

El agua tibia caía por sus hombros, resbalando por su cuerpo hasta colarse entre los dedos de sus pies. Cogió el bote de champú y puso una pequeña cantidad en su mano izquierda para después lavarse suavemente el cabello. Le encantaba como olía a cerezas. Después, tomó la pastilla de jabón que había en la repisa y acarició su cuerpo con ella. Sentía toda su piel sensible al contacto y sus pezones reaccionaron en cuanto sus manos pasaron por encima.

Hacía tanto que no estaba con nadie que apenas recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo. Barajó la posibilidad de darse placer a sí misma, pero no tenía tiempo. Nunca tenía tiempo para nada, solamente se dedicaba a resolver casos y, cuando nadie la observaba, intentaba averiguar algo que le diera alguna pista sobre el que para ella era el caso más importante. El de su madre.

El sexo o simplemente, enamorarse, había pasado a ser algo secundario en su vida. Ni siquiera lo echaba de menos o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

La inspectora Kate Beckett salió del ascensor y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj que había al fondo de la sala. Acababa de llegar a la comisaría número 12 justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Hey Beckett! ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? - Le dijo su compañero Esposito desde su escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? No he llegado tarde...

\- Por eso mismo... - Interrumpió el detective Ryan que estaba en ese momento con el teléfono pegado a la oreja – Porque siempre llegas antes... Sí sí, espero – Le dijo contestando a la voz que le hablaba por el auricular.

\- Por cierto ¿Te has enterado? - Le volvió a preguntar Javi a la inspectora.

\- ¿Enterarme de qué? - Preguntó confundida.

\- Al parecer han fichado a alguien nuevo para que nos ayude en el caso de los asesinatos relatados por en sus libros... Un asesor... – Contestó de nuevo Ryan – En este momento está hablando con Montgomery.

\- Por cierto, tienes que contarnos como te fue... – Añadió Espo.

Beckett miró disimuladamente hacia el despacho del capitán, pero las persianas estaban cerradas y no se veía más que dos sombras en el interior de la habitación- ¿Han traído a alguien? Deben haberse enterado los de arriba... - Supuso la inspectora.

\- Y tan arriba... ¡El mismísimo alcalde! - Dijo Ryan.

\- ¿El alcalde? - Beckett no entendía nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se escucharon las risas del capitán.

\- ¿En serio robó un caballo... A un policía? - Dijo Montgomery saliendo.

\- ¡Se lo juro! - Dijo la otra voz también riendo detrás de él – Y resulta que yo... - Rachel se quedó callada al ver justo delante suyo a Kate.

\- Ra... ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

**¿Qué hará Rachel ahí? mmmm ¡Se aceptan propuestas! :D Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y cualquier cosa me podéis dejar una review ^_^**

**P.D: No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta pero... Hay un "guiño" por ahí que lo sabréis sólo si sois bastante fans de Stana :O ¿Qué será? A ver si alguien lo adivina/encuentra :P ¡Mil besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Actualización sorpresa :D No estaba en mis planes subir el capítulo tan pronto pero he estado un par de días muy inspirada, escribiendo sin parar así que he decidido actualizar antes ^_^**

**Respecto a lo del anterior capítulo... Minipunto a todos los que dijisteis lo de ATP ;) **

**¡Que disfrutéis el capítulo! :D Como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos, ya sea por aquí, twitter o el foro de Stana Katic ES :P Muak!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

\- ¡Hola Kate! - Le saludó Rachel sonriente - ¿O debería decir... Beckett? Es así como lo decís los polis ¿No? Por el apellido...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó de nuevo seriamente, ignorando lo que le acababa de decir ésta.

\- Beckett, la señorita Rachel está aquí para ayudarnos con la investigación... - Le explicó el capitán - Hemos pensado que podría ser de ayuda ya que los asesinatos están basados en sus libros... Puede que ella vea algo que a nosotros se nos escape...

\- Pero señor... ¡Es una civil! - Dijo Kate con fastidio.

\- Está todo arreglado - Volvió a decirle él - El alcalde está de acuerdo.

\- ¿El alcalde? ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto? - Beckett no entendía nada y la sonrisa de Rachel le estaba poniendo de los nervios - ¿Podemos hablar un momento... En privado?

\- No - Le dijo Montgomery de forma rotunda - Y ahora pónganse a trabajar.

\- Sí, señor - Le contestó fría.

\- Y bien... ¿Por donde empezamos? - Preguntó Rachel emocionada.

\- Yo empezaré investigando si las víctimas tenían relación entre ellas - dijo Beckett sentándose en la silla giratoria que estaba frente a su escritorio - Tú puedes... Mirar.

\- Oye Beckett ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu "amiga"? - dijo Esposito riendo. Se notaba perfectamente la tensión que había entre las dos mujeres y sabía que a Beckett no le gustaban las distracciones.

\- No es mi amiga... - Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Todavía... - Dijo Rachel acercándose a Esposito - Soy Rachel Castle - Le tendió la mano y este se la estrechó.

\- Yo soy Esposito y este de aquí - Dijo señalando a su compañero. Un hombre no demasiado alto, con el pelo engominado y ojos azules - Es el detective Ryan.

\- Rachel – Dijo apretando la mano del segundo detective.

\- Así que tú eres la misteriosa escritora – Comentó Ryan – Pensábamos que eras un hombre...

Rachel rió - ¿En serio? ¿Pensabais de verdad que era un hombre?

Kate la observaba. Tenía que reconocer que Rachel Castle la intrigaba... Todo ese misterio con su sobrenombre, el que nunca se hubiera sabido hasta el momento que en realidad R. Castle era una mujer. A decir verdad, todo lo que la envolvía era bastante extraño. Rachel reía pero en sus ojos había algo... Algo que no era capaz de interpretar.

\- He cambiado de idea – Dijo Beckett – Vosotros... Intentad encontrar la relación que existe entre las víctimas... Si es que la hay – Se levantó de su silla y cogió su chaqueta – Nosotras iremos a la editorial de Castle para que nos den las cartas de sus seguidores...

\- ¡Me has llamado Castle! ¡Que guay! - Dijo la escritora completamente emocionada y Kate puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

\- ¿Vienes o no? - Le preguntó a Rachel que se había quedado atrás junto a los chicos.

\- ¡Voy, voy! - La escritora fue corriendo detrás suyo y justo cuando entró se cerraron las puertas.

\- Bien, ahora dime la verdad – Le dijo Kate encarándola, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Que te diga la verdad... Sobre qué? - Rachel estaba confundida. No sabía a qué se refería la inspectora.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Rachel?

\- ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Rachel? - Preguntó divertida

\- No evadas mi pregunta con otra pregunta – Le contestó acercándose – Y... ¿Qué es eso del Alcalde?

\- A ver... - Le dijo la escritora intentando calmarla – Sólo estoy aquí para ayudar ¿Vale? No soy tu enemiga...

\- ¿Para ayudar? Sí, claro... - Contestó Beckett mirando para otro lado – _Más bien para ponerme de los nervios _– Pensó.

\- Mira... - El semblante de Rachel se volvió serio por primera vez, lo que sorprendió a la inspectora – Sinceramente podría estar en mi casa, tirada en el sofá haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Pero ha muerto gente ¿Vale? Y no sé, me siento responsable. Yo escribí esos libros...

\- Tú no apretaste el gatillo...

\- Ya lo sé pero... - Rachel se acercó aún más a ella - Quiero saber por qué... Quiero saber la historia que hay detrás... ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

Tenía a Rachel tan cerca que podía sentir como su aroma le nublaba la razón. Estaba ahí, delante de ella, apenas a unos centímetros, con sus ojos azules clavándose en su mirada y esos labios perfectos curvándose en una leve sonrisa. No pudo evitar morderse el labio al notar de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y sintió como la mirada de la escritora bajaba desde sus ojos hasta detenerse en su boca, observando como su labio era capturado entre sus dientes.

\- Yo... - Beckett no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa y Rachel avanzó de nuevo hacia ella – Creo que... - La escritora estaba peligrosamente cerca y su respiración comenzaba a escucharse demasiado agitada.

\- Ajá... - Rachel miraba sus ojos para después centrarse de nuevo en su boca. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con ella pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentir sus labios. Tenía que reconocer que, pese al mal humor que parecía tener siempre, la inspectora despertaba todo su interés. Pero sabía que eso no podía decírselo. No podía confesarle que la razón que le había llevado a aceptar ese "trabajo" como asesora había sido ella. Sí, también quería ayudar a resolver el caso y documentarse quizá para otra de sus novelas, pero lo que había inclinado finalmente la balanza había sido Beckett.

De repente se escuchó un "clink", provocando que los pensamientos de Kate y Rachel se disiparan. Habían llegado a la planta baja.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dejas que te ayude? - Preguntó de nuevo la escritora poniendo su cara más adorable.

\- Creo que no tengo muchas opciones... - Dijo Beckett saliendo del ascensor con paso ligero y mirando hacia el suelo. Podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y no quería que Rachel se diera cuenta.

\- No... La verdad es que no...

\- Entonces será mejor que vayamos a la editorial – Dijo Kate acercándose al borde de la acera para coger un taxi.

\- Podemos ir en mi coche... - Sugirió la escritora pero Beckett le miró con cara de estar poco convencida - ¿No te fías de mí? - Le preguntó.

\- Creo que tu historial te precede... Sobre todo la parte donde pone: "conducción temeraria" - Apuntó Kate.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Y te vas a fiar de eso?

\- Rachel... Es un informe policial... - Le contestó la inspectora como si fuera algo evidente.

\- Pero los informes, a veces, no explican el por qué – La sonrisa de Rachel se había esfumado de su cara, dejando paso a una mirada que Kate intentaba descifrar. Era una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

* * *

**Flashback **

Los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por su lado, siendo simples manchas de colores a través de la ventana. Rachel pisaba el acelerador sin tregua, adelantando por la izquierda... Por la derecha... Por el arcén... En verdad le daba igual.

Le daba igual la gente, le daba igual que le pitaran, le daba igual todo.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo golpeando su pecho y su respiración era agitada, superficial y sin apenas insuflar aire en sus pulmones. Le dolía. No podía evitarlo. Y ese dolor era insoportable. Se extendía desde su pecho, subiendo hacia su garganta, provocando que no pudiera articular ni una sola palabra. Era demasiado para ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

Recorrió varios kilómetros hasta que el sonido de la sirena de un coche de policía detrás suyo consiguió traerla de nuevo a la realidad. Una realidad que ella no quería vivir.

* * *

\- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Kate preocupada. La escritora se había quedado durante un buen rato mirándola absorta, sin decir nada.

\- Sí, sí... Perdona – Los recuerdos que acababan de inundar su mente iban desvaneciéndose al escuchar su voz - ¿Nos vamos? - Rachel sonrió, pero sólo a medias.

\- ¿Dónde has aparcado? No habrás traído el Ferrari... ¿No? - Dijo Beckett mirando alrededor esperando encontrarlo.

Esta vez los labios de la escritora dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en su cara – Para moverme por la ciudad intento no llamar demasiado la atención... Y créeme, con ese coche lo haría. He aparcado al otro lado de la calle – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia allí. Cuando Rachel apretó el botón del mando a distancia se encendieron las luces de su utilitario.

\- Decías que no querías llamar la atención... - Le dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver de qué coche se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que un BMW Z4 de color rojo.

\- He dicho que intento no llamar "demasiado" la atención, otra cosa es que lo consiga – La escritora no podía evitar reírse - ¿Quieres que quite la capota? - Dijo alzando sus cejas varias veces.

\- Rachel...

\- Está bien, está bien... Venga vamos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? :D Cómo véis he incluido el primer flashback de la historia. Estos momentos se van a repetir durante todo el fic porque son importantes sobre todo para entender a Rachel ;) Para que no haya dudas, cada vez que haya un salto en el tiempo lo indicaré en el texto, creo que así se entenderá perfectamente ^_^ Cualquier cosa ya sabéis, podéis dejarme un review o escribirme un MP :) Un beso y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno bueno bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva actualización que espero que os guste! Este capítulo es un poco experimental xD A veces intento innovar y hacer cosillas distintas y bueno, este en concreto si queréis vivirlo al 100% tiene un par de canciones que os las podéis poner mientras lo leéis. Son las siguientes: "Oh Pretty Woman" de Roy Orbison y "Fly Away" de Lenny Kravitz (En spotify se encuentran fácilmente)**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Las dos mujeres se subieron al coche y Beckett no pudo evitar el soltar una exclamación cuando vio el interior del vehículo, todo en cuero de color negro. La escritora apretó un botón del cuadro de mandos y automáticamente salió del salpicadero una pantalla táctil desde donde podía controlarse el sistema de gps, la música, la conexión a su teléfono móvil...

\- Bonito... ¿Eh? - Le dijo Rachel al escucharla.

\- Esto no podría pagarlo con mi sueldo de inspectora ni en veinte años – Kate seguía mirando alrededor suyo, inundando sus fosas nasales de un olor a nuevo mezclado con ambientador de coche.

Rachel pulsó el botón de encendido y el BMW comenzó a rugir. Dirigió su mano a la pantalla y después navegar a través de unas cuantas carpetas se empezó a escuchar música a través de los altavoces.

En cuanto comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de la canción Kate miró a Rachel con cara de extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó la escritora al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street _

_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_

\- ¿En serio escuchas... Esto? - Beckett intentaba no reírse.

_I don't believe you, you're not the truth _

_No one could look as good as you_

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es un clásico! - Contestó ella fingiendo indignación.

\- Y tan clásico... ¡Es de los sesenta por lo menos!

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me _

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see _

_Pretty woman_

\- That you look lovelyyyy as can beeee – Rachel comenzó a cantar con emoción - Are you lonelyyyy just like meeeee... Rawrrrrrrrrrrrrr – Dijo mirando a la inspectora mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como si fuera una zarpa.

\- A parte de escribir... ¿También cantas? - Le dijo Kate sin poder evitar reírse. La escritora no podía desafinar más.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi... Inspectora – Dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuante y Kate miró hacia otro lado poniendo los ojos en blanco – Bueno... Visto que esta canción no ha tenido mucho éxito... - Rachel volvió a la pantalla táctil y enseguida la música cambió.

Los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica se escuchaban a través de los altavoces, a todo volumen. A la melodía principal se le unió la batería y Beckett asentía con la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo.

\- ¿Mejor? - Le preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras conducía marcha atrás para sacar el coche de su estacionamiento.

_I wish that I could fly _

_Into the sky _

_So very high _

_Just like a dragonfly _

\- Muchísimo mejor – Dijo Kate alzando la voz para que se le escuchara a través de la música.

_Oh I want to get away _

_I want to fly away _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

La escritora giró el volante y se incorporó a la circulación con un pequeño acelerón que hizo que el cuerpo de Kate se clavara en el asiento debido a la inercia. Ésta le miró con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que Rachel sonriera ligeramente pero sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Rachel conducía rápidamente por las calles de Nueva York, notándose su experiencia al volante. Aún así Beckett no podía evitar agarrarse al reposabrazos de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando el coche giraba en alguna curva. Los asientos estaban tan nuevos que resbalaban y el cinturón de seguridad no era suficiente para retenerla.

\- ¿Vas bien? - Le preguntó Rachel al ver como Kate buscaba de nuevo el reposabrazos para asirse.

\- Sí, sí... Es sólo que esto... Resbala un poco – Dijo acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Rachel fue deteniendo el coche al ver que el semáforo que tenía delante cambiaba de color ámbar a rojo y finalmente se paró ante un paso de peatones. El sonido de varios pitidos que provenían de un coche parado al lado de la ventanilla del copiloto llamó su atención.

\- ¿Y a esos que les pasa? - Se preguntó Rachel mirando a los dos hombres que estaban en el interior de su vehículo. El conductor hizo rugir su coche: Un Porsche 911 coupé de color negro.

\- Creo que quieren una carrera – Dijo Kate sin inmutarse.

\- ¿En serio? - Rachel rió fuertemente. De nuevo se volvió a escuchar el motor del Porsche, respondiendo perfectamente a las exigencias de su dueño. - Habrá que darles una lección... - La escritora apretó el acelerador para enseñarles a esos dos que con ella no se jugaba.

\- Yo sí que voy a darles una lección... – Dijo Beckett sacando su placa y poniéndola contra el cristal de la ventanilla. En cuanto los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que la copiloto de aquel BMW Z4 era policía se les cambió la cara al instante y la inspectora les sonrió mostrando su superioridad. El semáforo cambió de nuevo a verde y Rachel salió disparada, dejando al Porsche detrás, totalmente clavado en el suelo.

\- Podríamos habernos divertido con ellos... - Dijo la escritora girando en la siguiente calle.

\- Te aseguro que yo me he divertido muchísimo – Le contestó Beckett sonriente mirando a través de la ventana.

Rachel condujo el BMW a través de algunas calles más hasta llegar a un gran edificio acristalado cerca del Upper West Side, donde los rascacielos se alzaban sobre sus cabezas.

La escritora se dirigió a un parking privado y, en lugar de haber una máquina expendedora de tiquets, sólo había una ranura por la cual introdujo una tarjeta exclusiva para trabajadores de la editorial y la barrera se abrió para ella. El vehículo ascendió por la estrecha carretera en forma de espiral hasta llegar a su plaza. La número 47.

Beckett y Rachel salieron del coche y la escritora le mostró el camino hasta llegar a uno de los ascensores desde donde podía accederse directamente a la zona de oficinas. Subieron en él y Rachel apretó uno de los botones haciendo que éste comenzara a subir.

Aunque el espacio era bastante amplio a Kate se le hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, y es que la sola presencia de Rachel llenaba cualquier lugar. Beckett miró el panel y suspiró al ver que todavía faltaban 22 pisos para llegar a su destino. La escritora puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Parecía despreocupada mirando al techo hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en los de la inspectora y simplemente le sonrió.

Todavía no sabía como conseguía causar todas esas sensaciones en ella. Sólo una sonrisa o una mirada y ya sentía el calor subiendo rápidamente por sus mejillas. Kate sonrió levemente desviando la mirada y apartó un mechón de su pelo colocándolo tras la oreja. Era una especie de tic nervioso, algo que hacía inconscientemente para ganar tiempo y pensar en otra cosa... Algo que no fueran los labios de la escritora.

El gesto de Beckett hizo que Rachel sonriera aún más. Era realmente adorable ver como se ponía nerviosa... Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas ese era el efecto que ella solía causar en la gente y lo sabía. Quizá en otro momento de su vida había sacado partido de ello, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No era la misma de hace 3 años y recordar todo aquello todavía le dolía.

La sonrisa de Rachel se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos y de nuevo volvía a tener esa mirada que a Beckett tanto le intrigaba. Realmente... ¿Cuánto sabía acerca de Rachel Castle?

Las puertas por fin se abrieron y Rachel salió con paso decidido hacia un largo pasillo mientras Kate la seguía de cerca. Después de atravesar una puerta de cristal que se abría automáticamente, apareció delante de ellas un mostrador blanco. Detrás de él había una joven de pelo moreno y largo, con una camisa blanca muy ceñida y una falda negra de tubo que hacía que resaltara aún más sus curvas. La chica hablaba a través de unos auriculares con micrófono, mientras consultaba algo en el ordenador que tenía delante.

Rachel se acercó y le sonrió. La joven la reconoció y le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras terminaba la conversación.

\- Sí señor King, le paso el recado, no se preocupe... Hasta luego y que tenga un buen día – Dijo despidiéndose de su interlocutor - ¡Hola Señorita Castle! - Le saludó enérgicamente – Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos por aquí... ¿Todo bien?

\- Hola Sophie, sí... Todo bien – Rachel se apoyó en el mostrador - ¿Sabes por casualidad si Gina está en su despacho?

\- No, la señorita Cowell ha salido un momento, supongo que estará al caer... ¡Mire! Ahí está... - Dijo señalando la puerta de cristal.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y sintió como Gina se abalanzaba encima de ella abrazándola haciendo que, Beckett, tuviera que esquivarla para que no la arrollara.

\- ¡Hey! - Dijo la inspectora quejándose, pero cuando miró al frente las dos mujeres estaban besándose ante la mirada estupefacta de Kate.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chaaaan! (Música de suspense) La cosa parece que se empieza a poner interesante ¿No? ;D ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? Como siempre podéis escribirme una review con vuestra opinión o dejarme un mensajillo por aquí, twitter o el foro de Stana Katic Spain :P Estaré encantada de responderos ;)**

**P.D: Esta semana he actualizado 3 veces, la siguiente sintiéndolo mucho creo que sólo podré actualizar 1 vez, intentaré buscar un huequillo ya que la uni va a absorber todo mi tiempo U_U**

**Un beso y como siempre gracias por leer! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo :D Puede que un poco más corto que los demás... Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero con la universidad a veces está complicado xD Espero que os guste ^_^ y mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**

* * *

Capítulo 8

\- ¡Por dios Rachel! ¿Estás bien? - Le dijo sin soltarla.

\- Sí... Sí... ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? - Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

\- He visto esta mañana lo del loco ese que anda suelto y que está copiando los asesinatos de tus libros – Gina ahora cogía a Rachel por la cara – Pensaba que podría haberte pasado algo – Volvió a abrazarla y le besó cerca de la comisura del labio.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad – Dijo cogiéndole de la cintura para separarse sutilmente de ella.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes el teléfono desconectado? - Le reprochó - ¡Te he llamado como cien veces!

\- ¿Lo tenía desconectado? Vaya, no me he dado cuenta... - Rachel no podía decirle que de vez en cuando bloqueaba su número de teléfono para no tener que escuchar sus exigencias acerca de sus próximas entregas. Es más, hacía meses que debía haber entregado el último capítulo de Derrick Storm. Gina era buena en su trabajo pero a veces le agobiaba demasiado y eso sin contar la "relación" que tenían.

\- Ejem... - Kate carraspeó.

Gina se giró cuando escuchó que no estaban solas, liberando por fin a Rachel. - Y tú eres... - Le dijo con aire de superioridad.

Beckett pensó que podría aplastarla en ese mismo instante como a un mosquito, pero prefirió hacerlo a su manera – Soy... Kate Beckett, inspectora de homicidios – Dijo enseñándole la placa poniéndola delante suyo. Eso sí que era tener superioridad y con efecto inmediato. A la rubia le había cambiado la cara al instante.

\- Oh... Claro... Por lo de los asesinatos – Concluyó Gina.

\- ¿Podría facilitarnos el correo que recibe la señorita Rachel Castle? Todo lo que le hayan enviado en los últimos meses – Le pidió la inspectora – Cartas, paquetes...

\- Por supuesto, todo el correo de Rachel se almacena... Pero, ¿por qué lo necesitan? ¿Creen que puede ser necesario para la investigación?

\- Disculpe señorita Cowell, pero creo que es trabajo de la policía el valorar si es de utilidad o no – Le contestó de forma seca. Cuando a Kate no le gustaba alguien podía ser excesivamente tajante y aquella mujer no era santa de su devoción.

\- Lógicamente...

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo Gina? Te esperamos aquí - Dijo Rachel rápidamente, intentando que el ambiente no se pusiera todavía más tenso. Había podido presenciar una sutil "pelea de gatas", cada una marcando su territorio.

\- Enseguida vengo... - Dijo la editora abandonando la recepción.

\- Vaya... Es guapa – Reconoció Kate cuando la rubia abandonó la recepción.

\- Sí... Lo es... - Dijo la escritora sin darle mayor importancia.

\- No sabía que tenías novia...

\- ¿Qué? - A Rachel aquella frase le sorprendió - ¿Gina? No, no, no. No estamos saliendo – Se apresuró a decir, pero la mirada de Beckett le decía que no se estaba creyendo ni una palabra – O sea, no ahora...

\- Entonces sí que habéis salido... Juntas

\- Pero eso fue hace mucho... Muchísimo tiempo – Dijo dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Ya... - Beckett la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados – Por cierto... - Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

\- ¿Sí...? - Rachel podía sentir como Kate miraba sin ningún tipo de disimulo hacia su boca.

\- Tienes carmín... En los labios – Le dijo señalándole.

\- Oh, mierda – Rachel pasó rápidamente la mano por la boca.

\- Puede que tenga que investigarla... - Beckett pensaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿A Gina dices? Pero... ¿Por qué?

\- El móvil de los asesinatos...

\- Gina sólo sería capaz de matar por un buen par de zapatos... Te lo aseguro, ella no tiene nada que ver...

\- Eso es lo que tú dices pero... Hay que investigar todas las vías... - Kate parecía pensativa.

\- Y según tú... ¿Por qué iba ella a matar a gente aleatoria según los asesinatos que escribí en mis libros?

\- ¿Celos tal vez? O no sé... A lo mejor quiere llamar tu atención, como no respondes a sus llamadas...

\- ¿Esa es tu teoría? ¿No tienes nada mejor? - Rachel se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres tú? - Le preguntó la inspectora dando un paso también hacia adelante.

\- Pues...Un enfermo mental, por ejemplo... - La distancia entre las dos se había reducido considerablemente y se miraron intensamente durante varios segundos, pudiéndose palpar la tensión – Tus ojos son como verdes... - Dijo Rachel de repente rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Perdona? - Kate agitó la cabeza sin entender a qué venía el comentario.

\- Sí, son verdes con marrón... - Rachel seguía mirándola fijamente, intentando averiguar todos los colores de su iris. Beckett abrió la boca para decirle algo pero en se momento apareció de nuevo Gina, seguida de un joven con una carretilla vertical repleta de cajas.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó al ver la cercanía que tenían las dos mujeres.

\- Sí, sí - Dijo Rachel apartándose un poco de la inspectora.

\- ¿Dónde quiere que le deje esto señorita Castle? - Preguntó el chico con timidez.

\- Puedes bajarlo al primer piso, plaza 47. Después lo pondré yo en el maletero – Le dijo Rachel - ¡Ah! Y toma... - La escritora sacó un billete y se lo puso dentro del bolsillo de su camisa – Por las molestias... - El joven le sonrió con gratitud y se dirigió hacia el montacargas.

\- No es ninguna molestia para él – Gina miraba al chico con desdén – Es su trabajo...

\- Cómo se nota que nunca lo has pasado mal en la vida Gina – Le dijo Rachel mirándola fríamente – Te vendría bien una dosis de humildad.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Beckett. Se notaba que la escritora decía aquello como algo personal.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No irás a enfadarte por eso...

\- Hasta luego Gina – La escritora pasó de largo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- ¡El lunes quiero el capítulo en mi mesa! ¡Ni un día más Rachel Castle!- Le gritó aunque no estaba tan lejos como para no escucharla.

\- Te lo enviaré con un mensajero.

Beckett se despidió de la editora alzando la mano y corrió tras Rachel que había salido disparada, directa hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegó se la encontró apretando compulsivamente el botón de llamada.

\- ¿Estás... Bien? - Se aventuró a preguntarle.

\- Sí... - Contestó de forma seca – No... Bueno... Yo que sé... No sé ni como estoy – El ascensor llegó a su piso y ambas subieron - ¿Cómo pude estar con ella? No me lo explico... - La escritora daba vueltas por el pequeño cubículo.

\- Se le llama la "nube del amor"...

\- ¿La nube del amor? - Repitió Rachel sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Hace que personas inteligentes hagan cosas estúpidas... Después todo se aclara, miras a tu alrededor y te preguntas ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- Exactamente. Así es como me siento – La escritora apoyó la espalda contra la pared suspirando cabizbaja.

\- Todos hemos pasado alguna vez por algo así... Se te pasará – Le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Supongo... - Rachel alzó la vista encontrándose con su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Kate tenía ese efecto en ella, aunque hiciera apenas dos días que se conocían. Era capaz de alejar todos esos pensamientos que a veces llegaban a su mente para atormentarla una y otra vez.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y salieron hacia donde se encontraba su coche. Tal y como le había dicho al joven, ahí estaban las cajas, llenas de cartas y paquetes.

\- ¿Estás segura que todo esto va a caber ahí? - Dijo Beckett señalando el maletero del vehículo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y si no caben siempre las puedes llevar tú encima... - Beckett hizo una mueca de desagrado y Rachel rió.

* * *

**¿Cuál es tu opción? ^_^**

**A) Me gusta :D**

**B) No me gusta :(**

**C) ¡Sacrilegioooooo! ¿¡Dónde está Rick!? D:**

**D) Deja ya de pedirnos que dejemos reviews ¡Pesada!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo :D Me gustaron vuestras reviews del otro día... Tendré que añadir más opciones la próxima vez xDDDD  
**

Parece que fue hace una eternidad desde que subí la anterior actualización, de verdad que lo siento! Pero empieza una etapa complicada (Exámenes, exámenes y... Oh sí! Exámenes D: ) Así que el ritmo de actualización será más lento de lo normal :(

**Aprovecho la actu para agradecer a toda la gente que se toma aunque sea un minuto para escribirme y darme vuestra opinión, de verdad que os lo agradezco muchísimo! Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores y a los de siempre gracias por seguir ahí ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Después de acomodar las cajas en el reducido espacio que ofrecía el BMW en la parte trasera, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la comisaría número 12. Una vez allí y, gracias a la ayuda de Ryan, Esposito y algunos agentes más, las transportaron hasta un amplio despacho donde Rachel y Beckett comenzaron a abrir una a una las cartas, desechando aquellas que no tenían relevancia.

Llevaban un largo rato de trabajo y la escritora empezaba a desesperarse, estaba ansiosa por encontrar algo de una vez. Apartó la hoja que estaba leyendo y cogió una nueva carta del montón, abriéndola con cuidado, tal y como le había explicado Beckett, tocándola sólo con guantes, por si existían huellas que pudieran cotejar más tarde.

Beckett se encontraba en frente de ella, totalmente concentrada en la hoja que tenía entre manos analizándola minuciosamente. Rachel observaba a la inspectora escudada tras su carta, en silencio, hasta que de repente Kate alzó la vista y la vio mirándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada nada... Es sólo que... Tu forma de fruncir el entrecejo cuando piensas... Es adorable.

\- ¿Adorable? - Beckett no entendía muy bien a qué venía el comentario y, como siempre, terminaba poniéndose de los nervios. – Dime la verdad Rachel, estás aquí para fastidiarme porque si no... No lo entiendo.

\- Ya te lo dije... Estoy aquí por la historia

\- ¿La historia? - Kate le miraba con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué ha elegido a esas personas? ¿Por qué las ha matado?

\- ¿Porque es un psicópata? A veces no hay ninguna historia...

\- Siempre hay una historia, una cadena que hace que todo encaje... - Dijo mientras cogía otra carta del montón – Tú, por ejemplo. - Volvió a centrar su mirada en ella - En circunstancias normales no deberías estar aquí. Las mujeres como tú se hacen abogadas, no polis. Pero... Aquí estás ¿Por qué?

\- No sé Rachel, dímelo tú – Dijo soltando la carta que tenía en la mano visiblemente molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla – Tú eres la escritora así que tú sabrás.

Rachel dejó también sobre la mesa la hoja de papel que tenía en ese momento en las manos y entrelazó sus dedos pensativa – Por la manera en la que hablas no eres del extrarradio o sea... Que eres de Manhattan, de familia con dinero. - Beckett le miraba con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Quería saber hasta donde llegaba la imaginación de la escritora - Fuiste a la universidad, probablemente a una buena. Tuviste opciones, muchísimas y mejores opciones, seguramente más aceptables... Pero escogiste esto. Eso me dice que... Algo pasó – El semblante de Kate cambió sutilmente – No a ti. Estás herida pero no tanto. Fue alguien a quien querías. Alguien a quien amabas. - Ahora los ojos de la inspectora no revelaban sorpresa, era más bien dolor - Podrías haberlo superado pero al culpable nunca lo cogieron... Y por eso estás aquí.

No quedaba rastro alguno de su sonrisa y los ojos se le habían humedecido sin querer. Rachel Castle había dado completamente en el clavo, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. No podía permitirle verle así, débil.

Daba igual el tiempo que hubiera pasado desde el asesinato de su madre. Era algo que siempre estaba presente, día a día desde aquel frío 9 de Enero hacía ya siete años. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, por el que había luchado para ser la mejor de su promoción y la razón de que fuera la mejor inspectora de homicidios de Nueva York: La resolución del asesinato de su madre. Pero hasta el momento lo que había conseguido averiguar había sido en vano, pues todo conducía a callejones sin salida y a una respuesta que no le convencía.

Porque Beckett no se creía que la muerte de su madre hubiera sido casual en un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas. Tenía que haber algo más.

Kate intentó sonreir dejando a un lado sus pensamientos – Buen truco... Pero no me conoces – Dijo sin mirarle distraída ordenando las últimas cartas que había descartado.

\- Es verdad... Puede que no te conozca demasiado, pero soy capaz de ver lo que escondes tras esa mirada...

\- ¿Y qué escondo según tú? - Preguntó mirándola de nuevo.

\- Dolor - Beckett enmudeció – Lo sé porque... Yo antes tenía esa misma mirada – La inspectora la miraba ahora con curiosidad – Yo... Bueno... No suelo hablar mucho del tema... – Le dijo intentando sonreír – Hace tiempo... Perdí a alguien. - Aquella confesión no se la esperaba para nada. Con la actitud que había mostrado esos días hacia ella era difícil saber qué pensaba realmente la escritora. Beckett se acomodó en la silla, inclinándose hacia adelante y sujetando levemente su cabeza con la mano, dispuesta a escuchar – No quiero dar pena sabes... No soy de ese tipo de gente – Continuó diciendo – Sólo quería que supieras que te entiendo...

\- Aún así... Sigues sin saber nada sobre mí – Dijo echándose hacia atrás poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva.

\- El caso es que siempre hay una historia – Añadió Rachel – Sólo hay que encontrarla...

\- Y... ¿Qué pasó para que tú terminaras siendo escritora?

\- Algún día, si te portas bien... Te lo contaré – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¿Cómo que si me porto bi...?

Kate no llegó a terminar la frase, en ese momento entró en el despacho el capitán Montgomery.

\- Beckett ¿Cómo vais? ¿Habéis encontrado algo que pueda ser relevante en el caso? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a la inspectora.

\- No capitán, todavía nada...

\- Bien, seguid buscando. Esas cajas tienen que quedar revisadas al final del día, no podemos retrasarnos mucho más con eso.

\- Sí, señor.

Montgomery cerró la puerta y Kate miró a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados. - De esta te has salvado Rachel Castle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No sé de qué me hablas? - Dijo riendo para sus adentros.

\- Ya... Será mejor que sigamos con esto – La inspectora cogió de nuevo otra carta y la abrió con cuidado mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa. La inspectora observaba la hoja, dándole la vuelta para verla desde todos los ángulos – Creo que es esta – Dijo acercándosela a Rachel.

Ante ella apareció una imagen, un dibujo exactamente igual al crimen de Allison Tisdale. Era realmente siniestro. Los trazos no eran limpios y los colores de las flores se mezclaban, como si lo hubiera hecho un niño. Con lápiz rezaba "Esta es tu tumba".

Beckett se levantó y fue hacia el despacho del capitán, entregándole la carta dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente. Ahora sólo faltaba que los técnicos encontraran algo con lo que seguir trabajando.

Unas horas después, Beckett, recibía una llamada del laboratorio mientras Rachel hablaba tranquilamente con Esposito – Sí, gracias – Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono que había encima de su escritorio. - Han encontrado huellas en la carta.

\- ¿De quién? - Preguntó Rachel curiosa.

\- El sistema está saturado, tardarán por lo menos una semana en cotejarlas – Le contestó la inspectora mientras consultaba algo en su ordenador.

\- ¿Una semana? - A Rachel le sorprendió la lentitud con la que se llevaba a cabo el proceso y más siendo un caso de asesinato múltiple. Tendría que remediarlo de alguna manera.

\- Bienvenida a la realidad...

\- Nunca me ha gustado mucho la realidad... - La escritora sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y marcó - ¡Hola Denise! ¿Está por ahí Robert? Soy Rachel Castle... ¿Me pasas con él? Gracias... - Se apartó un momento el teléfono para hablar con Kate – Es el alcalde ya sabes, fan mío... ¡Hey Rob! ¿Qué tal el viernes? Desapareciste... - Rachel se continuó la convsersación, se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo para hablar con algo más de intimidad ante la mirada atónita de Esposito, que no podía creerse que Rachel tuviera "línea directa" con el alcalde Nueva York. La escritora no tardó demasiado tiempo en volver – Bueno, tendremos las huellas en una hora – Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su sillón con aire triunfante.

\- Señorita... Castle – Dijo Beckett haciendo que Rachel se acercara hacia ella arrastrando su silla – Aquí hay mucha gente esperando sus huellas, no podemos saltarnos la cola.

\- Uhhh Alguien se siente amenazada – Dijo la escritora con tono burlón.

\- De eso nada. - Beckett le miraba desafiante.

\- Si lo entiendo. Yo puedo llamar al alcalde y tú no...

\- Hay procedimientos... Protocolos...

\- Ya... Tú siempre haces lo correcto ¿No? Pararte en semáforos en ámbar... No evadir impuestos...

\- Por ejemplo... - Kate iba a contestarle quizá con más de ingenio, pero algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención, así que desvió la mirada hacia el ascensor del fondo del pasillo, dejando su frase sin concluir.

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa? - Rachel escuchó un sonido detrás suyo que le resultaba familiar. Era la risa de alguien que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

**Como podéis comprobar me gusta ser bastante "fiel" a la historia original en alguna de sus escenas, pero con algunos cambios... Sobre todo porque parece que se empieza a desvelar algo más sobre Rachel... ¿No os parece? **

**En la próxima actualización más! :D Espero que os haya gustado, mil besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! :D ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que hayáis pasado unas muy felices pascuas ;) Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que de verdad, espero que os guste. Sin duda mi capítulo preferido hasta el momento! Y además el más largo :P ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

\- ¡Mi princesita! ¡Pero que sorpresa! - Dijo cogiendo a la niña en volandas para abrazarla y colmarla de besos por toda la cara.

\- ¡Me haces cosquillas! - Le dijo la niña riendo.

\- ¿Te hago cosquillas? ¡Si esto no es nada! - Le dijo Rachel sin dejar de darle besos – Pero... ¿Qué hacéis aquí, mamá? - Le preguntó la escritora dirigiéndose a la mujer de pelo corto y pelirrojo que las miraba desde la distancia mientras seguía teniendo a la niña en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Venir a buscarte! - Dijo algo malhumorada.

\- Pero si estoy bien, no ha pasado nada... - Dijo intentando calmarla – Oh, perdón, no os he presentado – Dijo haciéndose a un lado – Ella es la inspectora Katherine Beckett. Mi madre, Martha Rodgers.

\- Señora Rodgers, un placer conocerla – Dijo Kate acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano.

\- Oh querida, puedes llamarme Martha. No me hagas más mayor de lo que ya me siento – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Claro... Martha – Rectificó – Vaya Rachel... No sabía que tenías una hija... - Realmente estaba sorprendida, nunca se habría imaginado que Rachel Castle tuviera hijos, no parecía ser ese tipo de mujer.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no – Dijo la escritora rápidamente – Es Alexis, mi sobrina. Dile hola a Kate – Le dijo a la pequeña.

\- Hola – Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

A Beckett le pareció una niña preciosa con esa melena pelirroja y esos ojos azules. Estaba claro de donde provenían con sólo ver a la abuela - ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Le preguntó Kate acercándose a ella.

\- Cuatro...

\- ¡Que mayor! ¿Y ya vas al cole?

La niña asintió – También voy a clases de ballet... Y... Y de violín...

\- ¡Vaya! Seguro que lo haces muy bien...

\- ¿Va a ir mi tía a la cárcel? - Preguntó Alexis de repente - ¿Se ha portado mal?

\- ¿Qué? - Beckett se quedó atónita ante la pregunta de la pequeña y tanto Rachel como Martha no podían hacer otra cosa más que reírse ante la ocurrencia de Alexis. – No cariño, tu tía ha venido para ayudarnos...

\- Yo me porto "muy bien" Alexis – Dijo Rachel mirando a Kate.

\- Sí, bueno... A veces – Contestó Beckett por lo bajo.

\- ¿Entonces podremos jugar a "Princesas Guerreras" esta tarde? - Preguntó la niña emocionada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es más, nos vamos a ir ahora mismo a comer una hamburguesa a Remy's y luego nos tomaremos un helado de fresa ¿Qué te parece? - Rachel le puso la mano estirada delante suyo.

\- ¡Sí! - Gritó la niña entusiasmada chocando su pequeña mano contra la de la escritora.

\- La malcrías demasiado Rachel... - Le dijo Martha.

\- Sólo quiero que sea feliz – Dijo dándole un suave beso en el pelo a Alexis y después la bajó al suelo. La niña no se separaba del lado de su tía, abrazándole la pierna como si se la fueran a quitar y Kate no podía evitar sonreír al verlas así. Rachel Castle era, sin duda alguna, un completo enigma. A veces le parecía que era prepotente, creída, despreocupada y siempre le decía cosas que la descolocaban... Pero después estaba esa otra Rachel que no tenía nada que ver con ese papel que parecía querer interpretar. - Beckett...

\- ¿Sí? - Kate alzó la vista para mirarla.

\- ¿Te apetece acompañarnos a comer?

Aquello la pilló totalmente por sorpresa – Vaya... Gracias pero... Es que tengo mucho trabajo... - Dijo nerviosa señalando hacia el escritorio – Ya sabes... Papeleo...

\- Ya veo... - Dijo con algo de decepción – Bueno... Otra vez será... ¿Me llamas si hay alguna novedad?

\- Claro... Pasadlo bien.

\- Un placer conocerte querida.

\- Lo mismo digo Martha – Ambas volvieron a estrecharse la mano – Hasta luego Alexis – Dijo sonriéndole a la niña y ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano tímidamente.

Beckett fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, viendo por última vez como las tres se alejaban hacia el ascensor hablando tranquilamente. En ese momento miró la pantalla del ordenador y pensó que quizá no habría sido tan mala idea acompañarlas. Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su frío café para después centrarse en empezar a redactar el informe del caso.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cómo habéis pasado los últimos días en los Hamptons? - Les preguntó Rachel entrando al ascensor.

\- Ella mejor que yo – Contestó Martha.

\- La abuela me llevó a la feria de la playa... – Dijo Alexis sonriente – ¡Y comí un montón de algodón de azúcar!

\- Y luego soy yo la que la malcría ¿no madre? - Rachel la miraba divertida mientras apretaba el botón de bajada.

\- Ya sabes que puede ser muy insistente a veces...

\- Claro... Claro... - A la escritora le sonaba más bien a excusa.

\- Bueno ¿Vas a explicarme qué haces ayudando a la policía? - Martha cambió radicalmente de tema.

\- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar últimamente... - Sabía que desde que habían comenzado los asesinatos apenas había pisado el loft y además, su teléfono lo tenía muchas veces desconectado para evitar las llamadas de Gina – Cuando lleguemos a Remy's te cuento todo tranquilamente...

\- Más te vale... - Le dijo la mujer – Por cierto... Que guapa es Katherine ¿No? ¿Tú que piensas Alexis?

\- Me gusta... Es buena – Dijo la niña sonriendo.

\- Madre... - Dijo Rachel rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sólo es un comentario...

\- Pasa que tus comentarios nunca son sólo... "Comentarios" - Dijo mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta? - Martha parecía divertida - Porque vamos... ¡Estarías ciega! Además, le has invitado a comer...

\- Era una invitación por cortesía madre... Estábamos hablando de irnos a comer... No habría sido educado por mi parte.

\- Así que ahora se trata de educación...

\- No me líes ¿Quieres? - Dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía del ascensor – Sólo le he dicho de venir a comer, no es que le estuviera invitando a una cita ni nada parecido...

\- ¿Y lo vas a hacer?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Invitarle a una cita! - Dijo la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Somos compañeras o... Lo que sea que seamos... Fin ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? - Rachel estaba algo molesta por como se había dado la conversación. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con su madre... Además, apenas conocía a Kate... Sí, tenía que reconocer que le atraía y sí, por supuesto que quería tener una cita con ella, pero pensaba que quizá la situación no era la adecuada. Buscar a un asesino juntas no es que fuera lo más romántico del mundo.

Las tres mujeres caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a Remy's, su hamburguesería preferida. Ambientada totalmente en los 50's, las camareras llevaban uniformes típicos de la época. Los sillones eran de color rojo y blanco y, en medio del local, justo al lado de la barra, había una máquina de tocadiscos..

\- ¡Tía, tía! ¿Puedo echar una moneda? - Dijo Alexis nada más entrar.

\- Claro que sí cariño, espera – Dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo – Toma – La cara de la niña se iluminó cuando Rachel se la puso en la mano – A ver qué canción nos pones...

La pequeña fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la máquina y poniéndose de puntillas logró introducir la moneda por la ranura. Después seleccionó su canción preferida marcando el código E15. La música comenzó a sonar.

_Summer loving had me a blast_

_Summer loving happened so fast_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_Met a boy cute as can be _

_Summer days drifting away_

_To, uh oh, those summer nights _

\- Sabía que iba a poner esa – Le dijo riendo Rachel a Martha.

\- Esta canción me trae tantos recuerdos... - Dijo la mujer mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera recordando momentos de otra época – Me encanta este sitio...

\- Lo sé, te recuerda a tu primer amor... Allá por la era de los dinosaurios – Dijo Rachel imitando su pose pensativa.

\- Pues ya les gustaría a muchas mujeres de mi edad mantenerse tan joven como lo hago yo – Le contestó Martha arreglándose el pelo.

\- Lo sé mamá, lo sé – Rachel le pasó un brazo por los hombros - ¡Estaba de broma!

\- ¡Tía, tía! - Gritó Alexis que ya se había acomodado en uno de los asientos con vistas a la calle – Ven aquí conmigo.

Rachel se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado - ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir? - Le preguntó.

\- Sí – Dijo la niña sonriente.

\- Espera espera, no me lo digas. A ver... - Rachel cerró los ojos y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña – Mmm... Hamburguesa con queso... mmm patatas fritas con ketchup mmm nuggets de pollo y... ¿Coca-Cola?

\- ¡Sí! - Dijo la pequeña aplaudiendo - ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

\- ¡Porque tu tía tiene poderes! – Rachel cogió a Alexis y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡No, cosquillas no! - Dijo la niña moviéndose en el sillón.

\- ¿Y tú madre que vas a pedir? ¿Lo de siempre?

\- Sí hija. No tengo ganas de pensar.

\- Bueno pues voy a la barra y enseguida vengo – Rachel se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una de las camareras que estaban tras la barra para hacer su pedido. La joven le sirvió las bebidas y la escritora volvió a sentarse al lado de Alexis.

\- ¡Aquí tenéis! – Dijo poniendo los vasos de refresco sobre la mesa.

* * *

Beckett seguía en la comisaría sentada delante de su ordenador, moviendo rápidamente sus manos sobre el teclado. De repente, su estómago comenzó a quejarse e instintivamente cogió el vaso de café que tenía delante, pero cuando fue a llevárselo a los labios se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, así que lo tiró a la basura donde ya se acumulaban unos cuantos.

\- Perdone... - Dijo un joven al lado suyo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba tan cerca de ella.

\- ¿Sí? Dime.

\- ¿Es usted Katherine Beckett? - Le preguntó.

\- Sí, soy yo... - Contestó extrañada.

\- Esto es para usted – El joven levantó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

\- Vaya, gracias... - Dijo Beckett sin saber qué era.

\- No hay de qué ¡Hasta luego! - Dijo el joven yéndose por donde había venido.

Beckett examinó la bolsa de papel y la abrió con cuidado, dejando escapar todos los olores que contenía en su interior. Su estómago rugió esta vez más fuerte, sabiendo con anticipación qué era lo que había dentro.

Kate sacó de su envoltorio una gran hamburguesa, patatas fritas con queso y bacon en una pequeña bandeja y un gran vaso lleno de Coca-Cola. Buscó en el interior de la bolsa y ahí encontró una nota:

_Espero que disfrutes de la comida._

_No trabajes demasiado._

_R._

Kate se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente y después sonrió porque sabía perfectamente quien era la responsable de aquello: Rachel Castle.

* * *

* Canción: "Summer nights" de Grease

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que poco a poco vamos descubriendo cosas de nuestra misteriosa escritora... No me digáis que la estampa Rachel-Alexis no es adorable! jajajajaja ¿Y qué opináis de la notita final para Beckett? Espero vuestros reviews! :D Mil besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! Lo primero pediros disculpas porque no he podido responder a vuestras reviews, pero que sepáis que las leo siempre y os agradezco muchísimo vuestros mensajes! Me encanta saber qué es lo que opináis de cada capítulo :D**

**Por otra parte, y aunque lo sienta muchísimo, este va a ser el último capítulo hasta julio. La razón es simple: Exámenes de universidad. Lo primero es lo primero y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que aparcar el fic por el momento. No quiero prometer cosas que después no vaya a cumplir (como deciros que actualizaré cuando no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir) así que espero que seais pacientes y esperéis su regreso ;)**

**Sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y no me matéis demasiado! xDDDD**

**Mil besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

La camarera se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Rachel, Martha y Alexis, dejando encima dos de las tres bandejas que habían pedido.

\- Enseguida les traigo lo que falta – Dijo excusándose.

\- No te preocupes, podemos esperar – Le contestó Rachel regalándole una de sus sonrisas, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara. La chica era bastante guapa: Pelo castaño, ojos verdes y buen cuerpo. Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla descaradamente cuando la camarera se giró hacia la barra

_\- ¡Plaf! - _Se escuchó - ¡Aaaau! ¿Qué haces mamá? - Le preguntó Rachel pasándose la mano por el brazo rápidamente para aliviar el dolor mientras Alexis se reía de forma ruidosa - ¿Por qué me has pegado?

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué lo he hecho – Martha la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿No ibas a contarme lo de la comisaría? - Dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Sí, pero para eso no te hacía falta pegarme... – Rachel todavía se frotaba la zona dolorida – Bueno, pues como iba a contarte antes de esta interrupción... - Dijo haciéndose la interesante – Estoy colaborando con la policía porque necesitaban ayuda para resolver unos asesinatos...

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿A ti? - Preguntó incrédula.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿A que es genial? - Dijo Rachel emocionada – ¡Una escritora de novelas de misterio que ayuda a resolver crímenes! Sería un buen libro... - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Quizá ahí estaba la clave para su próxima novela - Debería trabajar en esa idea...

\- ¿Y de qué van los asesinatos? - Preguntó la mujer centrándola de nuevo en el tema.

\- Eso es lo más interesante... – Los ojos reflejaban la emoción que tenía al contar aquello – ¡Los crímenes están basados en las novelas de R. Castle!

\- ¿Qué? - Martha estaba realmente asombrada.

\- ¡En serio! - Dijo la escritora sonriendo.

\- Rachel, querida... No creo que sea ningún motivo para alegrarse... ¿A quién se le ocurriría matar como en tus novelas? - Se preguntó realmente asustada.

\- Perdonad, aquí tenéis lo que faltaba. Disculpad de nuevo las molestias – Dijo la joven camarera dejando encima de la mesa la última bandeja.

\- No es molestia, tranquila – Rachel volvió a sonreirle y la chica se escondió rápidamente tras la barra de forma tímida – Pues no lo sé madre, eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar – Dijo volviendo a la conversación y, a continuación, le dio un gran bocado a su hamburguesa de pollo.

\- Sólo espero que tengas cuidado y no te expongas demasiado... Estamos hablando de un asesino Rachel, no de una de tus novelas... - Martha era una mujer fuerte que había sufrido como nadie en la vida y no estaba dispuesta a perder también a su hija.

\- Mamá... No te preocupes, en serio. El capitán Montgomery me aseguró que su equipo era el mejor...

\- ¿El capitán Montgomery? - Preguntó Martha extrañada. El apellido le resultaba familiar.

\- Sí madre. Él es el que lleva el caso junto a la inspectora Beckett y otros dos detectives. Ryan y Esposito. Estaré bien – Rachel le sonrió.

\- Querida, conozco esa sonrisa y conmigo no funciona... No me convences – Martha bebió un gran sorbo de agua. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

\- Lo sé, tú eres inmune a la sonrisa "Castle"...

\- Tía... - Alexis tiraba de la camiseta de Rachel para que le prestara atención - ¿Después comeremos helado? - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Y aquí está la evolución de la sonrisa "Castle" - Dijo la escritora riendo mientras cogía los mofletes de la niña y tiraba de ellos - ¿Cómo le puedes decir que no? ¡Es imposible! Por supuesto que comeremos helado cariño.

\- ¡Bien! - Dijo la pequeña levantando los brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

\- Pero primero la hamburguesa ¿Vale?

\- ¡Vale! - La niña cogió su hamburguesa con queso rápidamente antes de que su tía pudiera arrepentirse.

Siguieron comiendo y charlando animadamente, sobre todo gracias a las ocurrencias de Alexis. Era una niña muy despierta y risueña aunque algo tímida. A sus cuatro años de edad estaba ya en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos (y caros) de Nueva York. Su inteligencia y sus capacidades cognitivas eran envidiables y para acceder había tenido que superar diversos test, dando como resultado que Alexis era superior a la media de niños de su edad, aunque no llegaba a ser superdotada.

Martha, al principio no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo en que la pequeña pasara por todo aquello, pero Rachel pensaba que era lo mejor, ya que allí el sistema educativo era diferente y podría aprender muchísimas más cosas que en un colegio normal.

Después de la comida, Martha, cogió de la mano a Alexis llevándola fuera del restaurante mientras Rachel iba a la barra a pagar la cuenta.

\- Hola... - Rachel miró la chapita que llevaba puesta la joven en su uniforme - ...Dana ¿Serías tan amable de cobrarme lo de aquella mesa? - Dijo señalando una de las del fondo del establecimiento.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo la chica alegremente.

Rachel le acercó su tarjeta de crédito y la joven sacó el datáfono que estaba debajo de la barra, tocando algunos botones. Volvió a teclear y la máquina dio un pitido - Eres nueva... ¿No? - Le preguntó mientras la observaba. Parecía que la chica no sabía bien como funcionaba el aparato.

\- Sí... ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? - Dana rió nerviosamente, esperando que no se hubiera fijado en su torpeza. Era su primer día y quería que todo saliera perfecto. Lo último que necesitaba era la queja de algún cliente.

\- Porque no te había visto antes – Rachel sonrió. No pretendía incomodar a la joven. Bastante parecía tener con intentar poner en funcionamiento la máquina.

Dana tocó algunos botones más y finalmente consiguió que el datáfono pasara la tarjeta – Y... ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? - Le preguntó devolviéndosela.

\- La verdad es que sí, es mi lugar preferido para comer... Suelo venir con mi madre y mi sobrina.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es tu sobrina? Pensaba que era tu hija...

\- Hoy le ha dado por pensar a todo el mundo que Alexis es mi hija – Dijo Rachel riendo recordando el momento en que Kate había conocido a su madre y a la pequeña.

\- Perdona no... No era mi intención molestarte – Dijo la chica avergonzada.

\- No, no, tranquila no pasa nada – Rachel le puso la mano en el brazo para tranquilizarla y la joven se quedó parada, mirando la mano de la escritora. Rápidamente la retiró dándose cuenta de la excesiva cercanía con la camarera – Bueno... Tengo que irme – Dijo señalando la puerta del establecimiento.

\- Ya... Imagino – Dijo Dana sonrojándose – Aquí tienes el ticket – la camarera lo depositó sobre su palma, dejando una caricia deliberada en su mano que no pasó inadvertida para la escritora.

\- ¡Nos vemos! - Rachel se dio la vuelta para irse ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero cuando había avanzado apenas un par de pasos escuchó la voz de la chica detrás suyo.

\- ¡Espera! - Dana salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a ella – No me has dicho tu nombre...

\- Cierto... Me llamo Rachel – Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

\- Encantada Rachel... Nos vemos – La joven se la estrechó y volvió de nuevo rápidamente detrás de la barra.

Rachel sentía algo en su mano. Al abrirla encontró un papel doblado que, al desplegarlo, tenía en su interior un número de teléfono escrito. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Dana mirándola con una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto como para que la llamara.

La escritora le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, saliendo de Remy's para reencontrarse con su madre y Alexis.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin apareces... ¡Pensaba que tendría que sacarte yo misma! - Le dijo Martha.

\- Tampoco he tardado tanto...

\- Ya ya...

\- Quiero mi helado... – Dijo de repente Alexis con cara triste.

Rachel le dio la mano a la niña y ésta se la cogió - ¡Vámonos a por ese helado entonces! - El semblante de la pequeña cambió radicalmente y ahora lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Necesitaba un baño. Un baño caliente con sales y espuma. Eso era. Y una gran copa de vino mientras leía uno de sus libros preferidos de R. Castle... Otra vez. Ahí estaba. Daba igual las veces que intentara no pensar en ella a lo largo del día, siempre aparecía en su mente, de una manera u otra.

Beckett se frotó los ojos cansada y después se desperezó en su silla. Llevaba toda la tarde con ese maldito informe que parecía no tener fin y para colmo... Rachel. La escritora era un gran enigma para ella y no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que había ocurrido en su pasado... ¿A quién había perdido?

Sus palabras resonaban continuamente en su cabeza "_Hace tiempo... Perdí a alguien_". Kate se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba sola. Todo el mundo se había ido a casa excepto el conserje y ella, por supuesto.

Miraba la pantalla de su ordenador, casi sin parpadear. Sabía que quizá no debía hacer lo que estaba pensando pero no podía evitarlo, la necesidad de saber era mucho más fuerte. Cogió el ratón y al hacer click en el icono de búsqueda una página se abrió ante ella. Tecleó varias opciones, definiendo rangos y variables hasta que finalmente dio a la tecla "Intro" esperando que diera resultado.

Los segundos se hacían interminables mientras esperaba que algo apareciera en la pantalla y de repente, una lista de archivos se abrió para ella. Pulsó sobre el primero y la noticia emergió ante sus ojos: _"Accidente de coche mortal". _Kate pasó al siguiente: _"Niña aparece viva tras el accidente de sus padres" _y de nuevo uno más: _"Richard Castle y su mujer Meredith, fallecieron la pasada noche en un accidente de tráfico"._

* * *

**Y ahora es cuando me queréis asesinar por dejarlo así xDDDDDDD ¡De verdad que lo siento! Ya sabéis... En verano más! Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno bueno bueno... ¡Sorpresa! xD Pensaba actualizar muchíiiiisimo más tarde, pero las señoritas HLaura_Alonso y KynuChan me han estado petando twitter con la petición de que actualizara ya, así que... ¡Aquí está! ^_^**

**Aprovecho también para dedicar este capítulo a mi musa... Todos necesitamos inspiración y ella es la mía ^_^**

**Espero que os guste y por favor... No me matéis jajajajajajaja La próxima actualización sí que será más tarde :P ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Acababa de destapar el pasado de Rachel Castle y, ahora, se sentía más que culpable. Quizá debería haber dejado que fuera la escritora quien decidiera si quería contárselo. Pero no, había sido demasiado impaciente, incapaz de controlar esa parte de ella que siempre exigía saber la verdad y no podía sentirse peor.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por qué le había dicho aquello... Ella había perdido a su madre, pero Rachel había perdido a su hermano, a su cuñada y, además, había tenido que hacerse cargo de una niña de apenas un año. Una niña que nunca conocería a sus padres.

Sentía como el dolor subía hasta quedarse instalado en su garganta, oprimiéndole el pecho y sin poder remediarlo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"_Richard Castle y su mujer Meredith fueron hallados en su coche, que apareció totalmente calcinado, en la entrada del túnel con dirección a los Hamptons donde, al parecer, se dirigían para pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa de la playa._"

"_Los servicios de emergencia desplazados hasta el lugar no pudieron hacer nada por sus vidas pero, milagrosamente, la hija de ambos apareció fuera del coche. Al parecer, el impacto hizo que la sillita donde estaba la pequeña saliera despedida hacia afuera, salvándole de correr el mismo destino que sus progenitores._"

"_Las causas del accidente se desconocen, pero a falta de más pruebas se cree que pudo ser por una distracción del conductor_"

Kate cerró las páginas abiertas. No quería saber más, no de esa forma. Era como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de la escritora, su privacidad... Y entonces pensó en cómo se sentiría ella misma si alguien se pusiera a investigar el asesinato de su madre... Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Sin ni siquiera ordenar los papeles e informes que había dejado sobre el escritorio, Beckett se levantó y cogió su chaqueta, poniéndosela de camino al ascensor. Después de apretar compulsivamente el botón de llamada decidió bajar por las escaleras. No quería esperar.

Salió a la calle y sintió la brisa de la noche acariciándole el rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. La posibilidad de coger un taxi pasó por su mente pero quizá una buena caminata hasta su apartamento le vendría bien.

* * *

\- El conejito golpeó el suelo con sus grandes patas traseras ¡Pum pum pum! Y el zorro le dijo... ¿Para qué haces eso? - Dijo Rachel haciendo su voz más grave - ¿No ves que no servirá de nada? Muahahaha ¡Te atraparé y te comeré!

\- ¿Y le comió? - Dijo la niña tapándose la cara hasta la nariz.

\- Shhhh Espera – Le dijo su tia - ¡Pum pum pum pum! El conejito volvió a golpear y el zorro rió fuertemente. Entonces... De las madrigueras que habían alrededor empezaron a salir conejos ¡muchísimos conejos!

\- ¿Eran sus amigos? - La niña sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

\- Sí cariño, eran sus amigos – Rachel acarició el pelo de su pequeña pelirroja – Todos los conejos salieron ¡Y le plantaron cara al malvado zorro! El pobre, asustado al verse rodeado, salió corriendo y no volvió nunca más.

\- ¡Bieeeen! - La niña alzó los brazos y aplaudió divertida.

\- Y colorín colorado... ¡Este cuento se ha acabado! Ahora a dormir...– La escritora se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Quieres que te deje la luz encendida?

\- No... Pero... ¿Me traes a Bolo? - Dijo señalando una montaña de peluches al final de la habitación.

\- Claro que sí – Rachel se levantó de la cama y se acercó al montón de muñecos – A ver dónde está... ¿Bolo? ¿Dónde te has metido? - La escritora empezó a tirar peluches hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras Alexis se reía – Tiene que estar jugando al escondite... ¡Ajá!¡Te encontré! - Dijo victoriosa. Se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña dándole su conejito y ésta lo abrazó.

\- Ahora ya puedo dormir – La niña cerró los ojos y Rachel le acarició el pelo suavemente y le arropó bien antes de apagar la luz – Que descanséis – La escritora cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- ¿Ya se ha dormido? - Le preguntó agitando la copa con su mano.

\- Le he contado un cuento, le he arropado y Bolo cuidará de ella, está todo controlado – Le dijo Rachel sentándose en un taburete.

\- ¿Sigue durmiendo con ese conejo?

\- Mamá... Tiene cuatro años y además, siempre ha sido su peluche preferido...

* * *

**Flashback**

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dón... Dónde está? - Rachel se dirigió a un grupo de personas. Estaba completamente alterada y esto le impedía pensar con claridad. Sentía su corazón latiendo descontrolado y el dolor en su garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

\- No se preocupe – Le dijo una mujer – Está con nosotros, sana y salva.

\- Ne... Necesito verla...

\- Venga por aquí señorita Castle – La mujer le dio la mano y la escritora la cogió, temblorosa. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una ambulancia – Están haciéndole un reconocimiento pero no se preocupe, seguro que sale todo bien...

Entonces la vio allí, rodeada del equipo médico. Tan pequeña... Tan frágil... Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera. Rachel avanzó corriendo hasta llegar a ella. La pequeña sonreía abrazando a su peluche: Un conejito de color marrón que era casi más grande que ella.

Y ahí estaba, ajena a todo. Ni siquiera sabía que no volvería a ver a sus padres... Nunca.

Y de nuevo las lágrimas asaltaban sus ojos sin avisar

* * *

\- ¿Vas a salir?

Rachel había cogido su chaqueta de cuero y se la estaba poniendo de camino a la puerta – Sí mamá... ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Con quién te vas? - Preguntó la mujer curiosa - ¿Has quedado con... Katherine?

\- Y... ¿Qué te hace pensar que he quedado con ella? - Preguntó Rachel algo molesta por el tono de su voz – No, no he quedado con ella – Rachel fue hacia el cajón donde estaban las llaves y cogió las del BMW.

\- Entonces... ¿La camarera?

\- Dana mamá, se llama Dana...

\- Así que la camarera...

\- ¿Y si es así que pasa? - Rachel cerró el cajón de un golpe.

\- No pasa nada... Sólo ten cuidado ¿Vale?

\- Vale... - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – No me esperes despierta...

\- Tranquila querida... No pensaba hacerlo – Dijo la mujer sonriendo – Pásalo bien tú que puedes...

\- Lo dices como si nunca salieras – Rachel rodó los ojos – Hasta luego madre – Y sin más salió del loft.

* * *

\- Lanie... No insistas, en serio. No tengo ganas de salir... - Beckett se sentó en el sofá abrazando uno de los cojines.

\- _¡Vamos amiga! No me dejes tirada anda. Han abierto un local nuevo... ¡Tenemos que ir!_ \- Le contestó la forense a través del teléfono.

\- Estoy cansadísima, he llegado hace nada del trabajo...

\- _Todo me suena a excusa inspectora Beckett... Y ya sabes que yo no acepto nunca un "no" por respuesta..._

\- Lo sé... - Dijo Kate suspirando. De repente llamaron a la puerta - ¿Quién será a estas horas?

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ \- Dijo Lanie al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Acaban de llamar, espera un segundo... - Beckett se levantó y dejó el móvil encima de la mesa de centro que estaba en frente del sofá. Se acercó y abrió la puerta - ¿Qué.. Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

**¿Quién estará detrás de la puerta? :O ¡Se aceptan comentarios y reviews! (Sugerencias de asesinato no, gracias xDDDDD) ¡Un beso!**

**P.D: Cualquier parecido con la serie ha sido pura coincidencia... Este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hará cosa de 1 mes... Tendré alma de guionista o algo jajajajaja :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola hola! Creo que fui demasiado dramática al decir que no actualizaría hasta Julio jajajajajajaja Está claro que me resulta imposible porque sin querer aprovecho cualquier rato que tengo libre para escribir y descansar un poco de los exámenes/estudios. [Os deseo mucha suerte a todos los que estáis igual que yo ¡Ánimo! ;) ]**

**Bueno, este capítulo está escrito en forma de escenas bastante cortas. Creo que se entiende todo bien (o al menos en mi mente parece estar todo correcto xD) En el caso de que no quede algo claro o no sé, queráis comentar lo que sea ya sabéis que podéis dejarme una review o un mensaje :P**

**¡Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

\- ¿Lanie? En serio... - Beckett bufó.

\- Si la montaña no va a Mahoma... - Dijo la forense colgando el teléfono y entrando al apartamento.

\- Eres imposible doctora Parish ¿Lo sabías? - Beckett sonrió. Su amiga era así. Nunca sabías por donde te iba a salir.

\- Bueno, ahora que hemos decidido que sí que vamos a salir... - Kate intentó hablar pero Lanie le cortó – No me digas otra vez que no. Vamos a salir. Necesitas desconectar y dejar los casos a un lado durante una noche.

Beckett se quedó pensativa. Quizá sí que era cierto y una noche de chicas nunca estaba de más – Está bien... - Accedió finalmente.

\- ¡Genial! Vamos a ver qué tienes en el armario...

* * *

La escritora aparcó el BMW cerca del local y salió rápidamente del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

\- Me encanta tu coche Rachel... ¿Eres rica o algo así? - Dana se apoyó en la mano que ésta le tendía para ayudarla a bajar.

\- Digamos que no me va mal...- Contestó la escritora sin dar más detalles.

La cola de gente para entrar al "Planet" daba la vuelta a la esquina de la calle. Sin duda la inauguración estaba siendo todo un éxito.

\- Va a ser imposible conseguir entradas para esta noche... - Dana mostraba en su voz desilusión.

\- Nada es imposible para Rachel Castle – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y cogiéndole de la mano se dirigieron directamente hacia la puerta – ¡Hey Mike! - Rachel saludó al hombre de seguridad de la puerta. Era un tipo bastante grande y fornido, con el pelo rapado, tatuajes y ropa negra que se ajustaba a cada uno de sus músculos.

\- ¡Hey C! ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo él dándole un abrazo - ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Un año?

\- Dos o tres por lo menos – Le contestó Rachel sonriendo - ¿Cómo te va la vida? Veo que sigues de seguridad...

\- Aquí las cosas no cambian ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues escribiendo? Mira que ya hace mucho del último libro de Derrick...

\- Tranquilo amigo, en menos de un mes te aseguro que tendrás una copia directamente en tu buzón.

\- ¡Eso espero! ¿Qué tal con... Ya sabes?

\- Sigue siendo mi editora, pero ya te contaré en otro momento...

\- Sí, mejor – Dijo el hombre – Vienes bien acompañada... – Le tendió la mano para saludar a la joven que iba con ella – Me llamo Mike.

\- Yo Dana – Dijo la joven sonriente.

\- No os entretengo más – Dijo Mike – Podéis pasar sin problema – El hombre apartó una cinta negra que impedía la entrada, dejándoles entrar.

\- Gracias Mike, nos vemos pronto – Dijo dándole un abrazo.

\- Ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Las dos mujeres pasaron al interior del local, dejando primero sus chaquetas en el guardarropa y se dirigieron a la barra a tomar una copa.

\- Así que además de rica... Influyente – Dijo Dana acercándose a Rachel – Vaya vaya... ¿Qué más secretos escondes Rachel Castle?

La escritora rió fuertemente – Lo que soy es lo que ves. No hay más... - Rachel llamó al barman y les sirvió unos combinados, el de la escritora sin alcohol.

\- Y además eres una chica sana... - Dana dio un sorbo del líquido color azul de su copa, cogiendo la pajita entre sus dientes de forma sugerente.

\- Prefiero no beber si después voy a tener que conducir – Dijo llevándose el vaso a los labios.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sentía el suelo bajo su cuerpo. Frío. Inerte, como ella. Ni siquiera sabía el tiempo que llevaba ahí tirada sobre su propio vómito, incapaz de moverse. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, pero no reconocía el lugar. Seguramente estaría en uno de esos locales que solía frecuentar últimamente.

Se apoyó sobre su antebrazo, intentando incorporarse pero cayó de nuevo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra él y de pronto todo se volvió de color negro.

* * *

\- De verdad Lanie, todavía no sé como has conseguido convencerme de venir – Bufó Kate – Llevamos al menos dos horas aquí fuera...

\- ¡Si sólo nos queda esta fila y ya entramos! - La forense se puso de puntillas mirando a lo lejos, pero una multitud de cabezas le impedía ver la entrada del local.

\- Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste hace una hora – Beckett puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Tienes que animarte Beckett, no puedes estar así toda la noche... Hemos venido a divertirnos ¿O no?

\- Vas a tener que invitarme a más de un chupito de tequila si quieres que te perdone...

\- ¡Esa es mi amiga! - Lanie le dio un pequeño abrazo cogiéndola por el hombro – Va a ser una noche inolvidable ¡Ya verás!

* * *

\- ¡Emily!... ¡Emily! - Rachel apartaba a la gente para alcanzarla y se acercó a la joven sonriendo.

\- ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! ¿Rachel? - Dijo la chica cuando se giró.

Rachel la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo – Te he echado muchísimo de menos... - Dijo soltándola por fin - ¿Qué tal te va todo? Dios... Estás... Estás guapísima, déjame que te vea... - Rachel se echó un poco hacia atrás para admirarla. Emily tenía el cabello rubio y lucía un bonito bronceado que resaltaba con el vestido blanco que llevaba – Un poco más y no te reconozco...

Emily rió – Tú siempre tan exagerada Rachel...

\- Oh, que maleducada soy. Emily, te presento a una amiga. Esta es Dana – Dijo apartándose para que pudieran saludarse.

\- Hola Dana. Así que tú eres la nueva conquista de Rachel ¿Eh? - Dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No, no... Sólo somos amigas – Se apresuró a decir la escritora.

\- Sí, sólo... Amigas – Añadió Dana aunque se notaba que aquello no le había sentado demasiado bien. No le gustaba como había sonado eso de "nueva conquista" ¿Sería Rachel Castle de las que se iba cada día con una distinta?

* * *

\- ¡Por fin! - Dijo Beckett nada más entrar a la discoteca – ¡Pensaba que la cola no terminaría nunca!

\- Pues ya ves que sí amiga... ¡Ahora a darlo todo en la pista de baile!

\- Pero primero vamos a tomar algo, estoy sedienta...

Las dos mujeres bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja del local y se acercaron a la barra donde habían varios camareros y camareras atendiendo a los clientes. Ambas pidieron algo refrescante para tomar y después empezaron con una buena ronda de chupitos a cuenta de la forense.

\- Dios Lanie, mañana voy a tener resaca – Dijo Kate riéndose y a continuación se bebió el quinto tequila de un trago.

\- Un buen café, un par de ibuprofenos y ¡solucionado!

\- Que bueno es tener a una doctora de amiga...

La forense rió – Venga ¡vamos a bailar!

Ambas terminaron sus copas y se unieron al resto de gente que estaban en la pista, comenzando con su baile. Muy pronto empezaron a llamar la atención de los que estaban alrededor ya que bailaban de forma muy sugerente y sexy, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, totalmente en sincronía.

La sed atacaba de nuevo su garganta, así que Kate no tuvo más remedio que volver de nuevo hacia la barra a por algo de beber. Intentaba que el barman la atendiera pero la sala estaba hasta arriba y eran muchos los que querían sus consumiciones.

\- ¡Hola! – Una chica se acercó a ella. Era rubia, llevaba el pelo muy corto y su ropa era algo masculina – ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando a que te atiendan? - Le preguntó acercándose a ella para que su voz se escuchara a través de la música.

\- No, no demasiado – Le dijo Kate sonriendo. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir como el alcohol iba afectándole, volviéndola más desinhibida de lo normal - ¿Y tú?

\- Bastante sí, está a tope – Dijo señalando a la gente que había delante de ellas - ¿Has venido sola? - Preguntó sin demasiados rodeos.

\- No, he venido aquí con una amiga y eso... Es aquella – Dijo señalando a Lanie que estaba bailando sin parar.

\- Vaya, parece que se lo pasa bien – Dijo acercándose aún más a ella.

\- Sí, eso parece... - Kate se echó un poco hacia atrás. Sentía que la chica estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una sonrisa preciosa? - La joven miraba sus labios.

\- Pues... - Kate estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa sin saber qué hacer. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que pretendía la chica con ella.

* * *

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos íbamos en el recreo y no aparecíamos hasta las tantas? - Decía Rachel riendo.

\- Y también me acuerdo que eras mi amor platónico – Le dijo Emily y Dana la miró sorprendida – No a ver... Yo soy hetero, ya sabes... - Intentó explicarse.

\- Siempre me decía que si fuera un tio... - Rachel movía sus cejas insinuantes y empezó a reírse fuertemente.

\- Rachel era mi debilidad – Le confesó la joven a Dana.

\- En el fondo sé que sigues enamorada de mí... – Rachel le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

\- ¿Serás tonta? - Emily le dio una cachetada en el brazo mientras se reía – ¡Sabes de sobra que estoy con Oliver!

\- ¿Y nunca lo intentasteis? - Preguntó Dana.

\- Nuestra amistad estaba por encima de todo eso – Le dijo Emily – Además habría sido raro...

\- Muy raro – Contestó Rachel riendo. De pronto algo llamó la atención de la escritora - ¿Me disculpáis un segundo? Tengo que... Ya vengo.

No podía ser verdad. Sus ojos tenían que estar engañándola. Caminó entre la gente, esquivándoles mientras bailaban ajenos a la realidad. No podía apartar su mirada de ella y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

* * *

**Mmmm ¿A quién habrá visto para irse así? :O**

**a) A un unicornio rosa con una llama D:**

**b) Kate Kate Kate Kate Kate L_L**

**c) ¡Oh no! Un coche en llamas D: **

**d) A Marlowe riéndose junto a Terri de forma maligna.**

**¿Qué opción elegís? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola Hola! ^_^ Bueno... ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! No quiero adelantar nada... Así que ¡A disfrutarlo!**

**Hoy aprovecho para agradecer a esos 20 followers que siguen día a día el fic y por supuesto todos los que comentáis y me dejáis reviews... ¡Mil gracias! De verdad que animáis muchísimo a que esta historia siga y a que no pierda las ganas por seguir escribiendo. Espero que de verdad no os decepcione porque... ¡Recién está empezando! :D**

**También gracias a esas personitas, que sé que existen y que leen el fic aunque no comenten. Ya sois más de 120 lectores habituales y de verdad, estoy alucinando muchísimo, nunca pensé que algo escrito por mí fuera seguido por tantísima gente! **

**Así que GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Y no me enrollo más :P ¡Espero que os guste!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Durante un segundo se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. Estaba acompañada y tampoco quería incomodarla, pero la situación le parecía extraña y algo en su interior que le decía que tenía que ir. Además, tenía un plan que nunca fallaba.

\- Yo... Esto... - Kate estaba cada vez más nerviosa y el alcohol no jugaba a su favor, haciendo que se le trabara la lengua al intentar hablar.

\- Hola cariño...

Escuchó decir detrás suyo, sintiendo un cálido aliento en su cuello ligeramente descubierto. No podía ser ella, tenía que estar demasiado borracha como para imaginarse a Rachel haciendo eso. Sintió como sus manos la cogían de la cintura, acercándola a ella y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. No. No estaba soñando. Todo era demasiado real.

Y entonces sintió como unos labios se posaban suavemente sobre su hombro, haciéndole estremecer y arrancando un suspiro que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Durante un segundo había olvidado hasta donde estaba, sólo sentía las manos de Rachel sobre ella.

Kate se giró levemente para mirarla, directamente a sus ojos azules – Ho... Hola... - Desvió la mirada hacia sus labios, esos que acababan de besar su piel.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó mirando con una sonrisa a la chica rubia que tenían delante. Esa sonrisa de superioridad, de "no toques lo que es mío".

\- Sí, ahora que estás tú aquí, sí... - Dijo Beckett sin dejar de mirarla. La tenía tan cerca que su olor a vainilla le estaba volviendo loca -_ Un momento... ¿He dicho lo que creo que he dicho? Dios... Trágame tierra._

Rachel le devolvió la mirada confundida. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – Genial, porque no me gustaría que nadie te incomodara – Contestó de nuevo mirando a la rubia e intentando que no se notara como el corazón acababa de saltar en su pecho.

\- No, sólo... Sólo estábamos hablando ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Kate dirigiéndose a la joven.

\- Sí... Yo ya me iba... Siento haberte molestado, no soy de las que se mete en las relaciones de los demás... - Dijo la rubia apurada por la situación y abandonó rápidamente la zona de la barra donde se encontraba – Hasta luego...

Rachel ocupó el sitio que la chica acababa de dejar libre, poniéndose esta vez en frente de Kate – Vaya... No conocía tus dotes de actriz...

\- ¿Cómo? - Beckett no sabía a qué se refería.

\- Casi me he creído lo que estabas diciendo – Dijo Rachel riendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

No sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol pero Kate no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa – Ah... Sí... Gracias por ayudarme... Ya sabes... Ese teatro que has montado... Muy... Efectivo - Dijo también intentando sonreír. Lo que no sabía la escritora es que lo había dicho sin pensar – Dios, es que no paraba de hablarme, no sé qué quería... - Añadió haciéndose la tonta.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No es evidente? - La escritora rió – Pues ligar contigo inspectora... Esto es un local de ambiente...

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó atónita – Voy a matar a Lanie...

\- ¿A Lanie? Me suena su nombre – Dijo Rachel pensativa.

\- Puede ser que lo hayas oído en la comisaría... Es nuestra forense.

\- Seguro que es de eso – Dijo sonriendo – Por cierto... - Rachel se acercó aún más a ella - Estás preciosa esta noche...

Beckett la miró sorprendida y después sonrió tímidamente, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y apartando un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás. Era su tic nervioso – Vaya... ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Rachel Castle? - Le preguntó alzando la vista. Definitivamente era el alcohol el que hablaba por ella. En condiciones normales la inspectora nunca habría hecho semejante pregunta. Pero ya era tarde.

\- Pues... - La escritora se acercó a ella, poniendo la mano en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que Kate tuviera que agarrarse a su brazo para no perder el equilibrio mientras se miraban intensamente. Beckett ya no escuchaba la música, sólo oía el latido de su corazón desbocado y su respiración agitada. Miraba los ojos de la escritora y sus labios entrecerrados, tan cerca de ella, tan perfectos, tan apetecibles – La verdad es que...

\- ¡Yeeeeeee, Kate! - Dijo de repente una voz detrás suyo – ¡Tienes que probar esto! ¡Toma! - Lanie cogió a su amiga y le dió una copa, casi tambaleándose, sin darse cuenta que Beckett estaba con alguien.

\- ¿Qué es? - Dijo Kate mirando la copa de color verde. No quería pensar en lo que casi acababa de pasar con la escritora y podría decirse que incluso agradeció la interrupción de su amiga.

\- ¡Tú bébetelo!

Kate le hizo caso y bebió un trago - ¡Está buenísimo! ¿Quieres probarlo Rachel? - Dijo dándose la vuelta y ofreciéndole el vaso a la escritora, intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- No, gracias... No bebo – Le contestó sonriendo.

\- Espera... Espera... Tú... ¿Tú eres Rachel Castle? ¿La chica escritora? - Preguntó la forense señalándole con el dedo totalmente sorprendida. Miró a su amiga intentando encontrar alguna explicación y después volvió a mirar a la escritora.

\- La misma...

\- ¿Y no me habías dicho que estaba aquí, Kate? - Lanie la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Sabías que tiene TODOS tus libros?

\- Lanie... ¿Podrías callarte? - Dijo Kate cogiendo a Lanie por el brazo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Vaya inspectora... No sabía yo eso... - Dijo sonriente tras haber confirmado que, efectivamente, la inspectora tenía sus obras.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Si es super fan! Intentó conseguir por eBay una copia de la primera edición de Derrick Storm firmada, pero la perdió en el último momento... - Beckett lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su amiga. Se suponía que eso era secreto.

\- Entonces te gustará saber que yo no firmé ningún ejemplar – Le contestó mirando a Beckett – Seguramente sería falso...

\- Pues seguramente... Sí... ¿Nos disculpas un momento? - Kate tiró del brazó de Lanie y se la llevó arrastrándola hasta el otro lado de la barra.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? - Le preguntó la forense - ¡Estábamos hablando!

\- ¡Dios, Lanie! ¡Precisamente por eso! ¿Se puede saber por qué le has dicho todas esas cosas? - Beckett se tapó la cara avergonzada - ¡No quería que lo supiera!

\- ¡Si no pasa nada amiga! Se le ve buena gente... - Lanie levantó la mano y saludó a Rachel desde la distancia. La escritora le saludó también sin poder evitar reírse. Sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando de ella - ¿Tiene algo verdad? - Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Algo? - Preguntó la inspectora confundida - ¿Algo de qué?

\- Ya sabes... Como... Algo... - La forense seguía mirando a Rachel - Un misterio... Esos ojos azules...

\- ¿Lanie?

\- Si me gustaran las tías me acostaría con ella...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - El comentario que acababa de soltar su amiga como si de una bomba se tratara la pilló totalmente de improviso - ¿Estás hablando en serio? Creo que la bebida verde que te has tomado te ha afectado al cerebro...

\- ¡Oh vamos! Me dirás que tú no... - Lanie seguía mirando a Rachel desde la distancia. Observándola minuciosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Yo? Pues... Pues... - Beckett dudó durante un segundo - ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Sabes qué necesitas? - Lanie movía sus cejas.

\- Tengo miedo de lo que puedas decirme ahora mismo...

\- ¡Unos tequilas!

\- Si por favor, necesito uno doble para olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo... No, mejor dos... ¡O tres!

\- ¡Esa es mi chica!

Las dos se acercaron de nuevo donde estaba Rachel esperándolas, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Vais a querer tomar algo? - Les preguntó la escritora cortés.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Dijo Lanie - ¿Te unes a nosotras chica escritora?

\- Estoy... Con unas amigas... Me paso por aquí después. Decidle al barman que venís de mi parte, os pondrá lo que queráis...

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! - Le contestó Lanie.

Rachel se acercó a Kate, volviendo a poner su mano en la cintura de ésta- ¿Luego te veo? - Le dijo susurrándole cerca del oído.

Beckett sentía que se quedaba sin aliento – Sí... Sí... - Alcanzó a decir cuando la escritora se separó de ella.

\- Bien... - Rachel le sonrió mirando directamente a sus ojos y desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

**¿Qué pansáis que va a pasar? La noche promete ¿No? jajajajaja ¡Espero vuestros reviews y comentarios! :P Como siempre gracias por leer ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! ^_^ Cómo veis aquí traigo nuevo capítulo :P Agradeceros como siempre cada review y cada mensaje, es genial ver como os está gustando la historia! Que lo disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

\- Vale... ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Lanie.

\- ¿El qué? - Kate no sabía a qué se refería.

\- "Eso" - Dijo moviendo la mano en círculos delante de la cara de su amiga – Esa... Tensión.

-¿Qué dices Lanie? No hay ninguna... Tensión – Dijo yendo hacia la barra y esperando a que el barman la atendiera.

\- A mi no me engañas Katherine Beckett – Dijo señalándole - ¿Tú has visto cómo te mira?

\- No... ¿Cómo me mira? - Dijo rodando los ojos. Justo en ese momento el barman se acercó a donde estaba ella – Perdona... ¿Nos pones dos tequilas? Y que sean dobles.

\- Sois amigas de Rachel... ¿No? - Preguntó él – Os he visto hablando con ella.

\- Sí – Le contestó la inspectora.

\- Entonces esto corre por cuenta de la casa – El joven les sirvió hábilmente los chupitos y fue a atender a otro grupo de gente.

\- Kate... Te mira como si fueras un trocito de chocolate... Y a ella le gustara el chocolate. Mucho. - Le contestó la forense retomando la conversación.

Beckett rió – Lanie... Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay... - La inspectora cogió su chupito y se lo bebió de un trago.

\- ¿Y esa manera de cogerte? - Lanie la imitó.

\- Lanie... No sigas por ahí...

\- Te gusta...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Anda bebe... - Lanie le acercó su chupito - ¡Eh chico! - Le gritó al camarero - ¿Nos traes dos más?

* * *

Rachel caminó a través de la gente hasta que llegó al reservado donde se encontraban Emily, Dana y otras amigas que hacía tiempo que no veía.

\- ¡Pensábamos que ya no venías! - Emily se lanzó hacia ella cogiéndola para bailar – Así que no sólo tienes una conquista... ¡Tienes dos! - Le dijo al oído en cuanto pudo.

\- ¿Qué? No no no, no tengo dos... - Dijo atropelladamente.

\- ¿Y por eso esta chica de aquí... – Dijo refiriéndose a Dana – ...Está con esa cara de pocos amigos?

\- Te prometo que no tengo nada con ninguna...

\- Ya... Pues con la otra se te veía bien pegadita ¿eh? - Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Kate? No... Kate es mi... Bueno, algo así como mi compañera de trabajo.

\- Yo a mis compañeras de trabajo no las abrazo por detrás...

\- Sólo intentaba librarle de una pesada, nada más – Dijo intentando excusarse, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir.

\- Rachel... Te conozco – Le dijo cogiéndole de la cara para que le mirara a los ojos – Si te gusta esa chica... Kate... ¿Por qué has venido aquí con Dana? ¿No crees que se merece al menos que hables con ella?

\- Supongo que sí... - Respondió pensativa - ¿No he estado demasiado bien yéndome no?

\- Mmm... Creo que no... Ve y háblale...

\- Pero que conste que no tengo nada con Kate... - Añadió la escritora.

\- Que no tengas nada no significa que no te guste...

Rachel le sonrió, sin decir nada más, dando así por concluida la conversación y se dirigió hacia Dana, que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del local cruzada de brazos bastante seria.

\- Hey... - Dijo cuando la tuvo en frente.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin apareces...

\- Siento haberme ido así – Dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca – Es que he visto a alguien que conozco y...

\- No hace falta que te excuses – Contestó seria – He visto todo... Estabas con esa chica – Dijo señalando hacia el fondo de la discoteca.

\- Sólo he ido a saludarla... No creo que pase nada...

\- Ya Rachel, pero se supone que habíamos venido a divertirnos y que estabas aquí conmigo, no con ella... Y va y a la primera de cambio desapareces.

\- Espera... ¿Estás celosa? - Preguntó Rachel al darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba creando.

\- ¡Pues claro que estoy celosa! Me llamas para quedar ¿Y ahora te ves con otra en el mismo sitio?

\- A ver... Esto es de locos – Rachel no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse – Como te digo... Me la he encontrado aquí, no sabía que iba a venir... Además, no sé qué hago dándote explicaciones... ¡Si tú y yo no somos nada!

\- Ni lo vamos a ser ¡Paso de estar con alguien que juega a dos bandas!

\- ¿Perdona? - Rachel agitó la cabeza – Aquí nadie está jugando a dos bandas, Dana.

\- ¿Entonces para qué me dices de quedar?

\- Pues ¿Para conocerte? Me diste tu número... No sé.

\- Ahora soy yo la que no sabe si quiere conocerte... – Dana giró la cara enfadada – Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

\- ¿En serio vas a irte así? - Dana le miró fríamente – Está bien... Déjame al menos que te lleve... - Dijo resignada.

\- Tranquila... Cogeré un taxi, así puedes seguir... Divirtiéndote... - Sin más Dana cogió su bolso y se fue hacia la salida del local, dejando a Rachel allí parada.

Emily se acercó a ella – Veo que la cosa no ha ido del todo bien... ¿Eh?

\- Eso parece.

* * *

\- Kate ¿Lo has visto? - Preguntó Lanie dando un sorbo a su copa.

\- No ¿Qué pasa? - Beckett miró a su alrededor esperando a que algo llamara su atención, pero el alcohol comenzaba a causar estragos en su vista, haciendo que no pudiera distinguir con claridad.

\- Mira... A las 11...

Kate se giró hacia la izquierda y allí, a lo lejos, vio a Rachel discutiendo acaloradamente con una chica – Ups, creo que a alguien se le ha fastidiado el ligue – Dijo riendo sonoramente – Dios Lanie, todo me da vueltas – Beckett puso su mano sobre la frente riendo – Creo que he bebido demasiado...

\- Pero ¿A que ahora te sientes mejor? - Lanie también reía al ver a su amiga en ese estado, aunque ella tampoco es que estuviera en condiciones.

\- Mañana me acordaré de ti cuando me despierte con resaca...

\- ¿Qué tal si bailamos un rato? ¡A ver si así se te pasa la cogorza!

\- Voy a parecer un pato mareado...- Kate no podía parar de reír.

\- ¡Que no! Venga... ¡Vamos! - Lanie cogió del brazo a su amiga y la llevó hasta la pista de baile. La forense se movía hábilmente. Aunque hacía tiempo que había dejado de bailar siempre había sido su pasión, hasta que cambió las zapatillas y las punteras por los bisturís de la medicina forense. Para ella no era un simple trabajo, lo había convertido en su vida y se dedicaba a conciencia para poder dar esa paz y tranquilidad a las familias de la gente que había sido asesinada.

Pero no, ahora no era el momento de pensar en trabajo, era la hora de divertirse y pasarlo bien.

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla. Aunque intentara desviar sus ojos hacia otro lugar, siempre volvía a ella, totalmente atraída por la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música. Su corazón se aceleraba, era algo inevitable, algo que le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que ella le sonreía de esa forma tímida que le volvía loca.

Y ya no existía nadie más. No veía a nadie más. Daba igual que la gente a su alrededor se moviera, ella permanecía inmóvil en la distancia, casi sin poder respirar y pensando en si debía acercarse. Pero no era dueña de su cuerpo, ahora parecía un simple autómata totalmente a su merced.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más deprisa. Y allí estaba. Con ese vestido azul oscuro que se ceñía perfectamente sobre su cuerpo, dejando sus larguísimas piernas al descubierto. Sentía la necesidad de tocarla, de sentir su suave piel bajo sus dedos, de embriagarse con su perfume, de besar su boca y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Y entonces sonrió. Todo aquello era una locura. No podía ser que la inspectora hubiera despertado en tan poco tiempo todos esos sentimientos y emociones que nunca había sentido antes y, sin embargo, lo hacía.

Se acercó por detrás, tal y como había hecho antes cuando Beckett se encontraba en la barra, rodeó su cintura con sus manos y sintió como Kate se sobresaltaba con su contacto. Estaba tan concentrada en su baile que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la escritora.

Beckett se giró un poco, alzando la vista por encima de su hombro.

\- Hey... - Le dijo Rachel cuando Beckett le miró.

* * *

**A veces tengo miedo de que lo que escribo se haga realidad. Primero el momento "ardiente" de Castle en el coche. Ahora publico estos capítulos que hace tiempo que escribí donde Beckett está en una discoteca y aparece Stana en plan "Party Hard" en Grecia... jajajajajajajajajajaja No sé, a lo mejor me sorprendo un día y Rachel Castle existe de verdad D:**

**Y volviendo al capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Pensáis como Lanie que a Kate lo que le pasa es que le gusta Rachel? :D ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Actualización rápida para celebrar otro aprobado :D! Espero que os guste el capítulo y... No digo más, mejor leed! ;)**

**P.D: Para quien no lo sepa estoy publicando un nuevo fic bastante distinto a este llamado "La Sustituta", si queréis pasaros por allí y me comentáis a ver si os gusta o que :P  
**

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer y por vuestras reviews ;)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

\- ¡Rachel! - Kate rodeó el cuello de la escritora con sus brazos, abrazándola - ¡Has vuelto!

\- Vaya... Voy a tener que irme más a menudo si después me vas a recibir así... - Le contestó sonriendo cuando se separaron sus cuerpos - ¿Me echabas de menos? - La escritora le miraba de forma seductora.

\- Sss... No – Dijo agitando su cabeza – Para nada...

\- Ya... - Rachel se fijó en ella detenidamente. La inspectora estaba extraña. No paraba de reír, se le trababa la lengua y sus movimientos eran torpes – Kate... ¿Estás borracha?

\- ¿Qué? No... ¡Claro que no estoy borracha! - Beckett se tropezó al intentar alejarse de ella pero Rachel la sujetó firmemente por la cintura, acercándola de nuevo.

\- ¡Estás borracha! - Dijo Rachel riendo – ¿Y Lanie donde está? - Miró a su alrededor pero no veía a la forense por ninguna parte.

\- Mmm... - Beckett también la buscó con la vista, pero las luces de la discoteca le cegaban haciendo que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos – Estaba aquí hace un momento...

\- Pues ya no está... - Rachel seguía buscándola mirando hacia el fondo del local, distraída.

\- ¿Era... tu novia? - Preguntó de repente Kate.

\- ¿Cómo? - A Rachel le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta. Al parecer Beckett había visto todo lo ocurrido con Dana.

\- La chica con la que hablabas antes... ¿Era tu novia?

\- ¿Esto es una pregunta oficial inspectora? - Rachel le sonreía.

\- Más bien... Extraoficial...

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si tengo novia? - Dijo ella sin rodeos.

\- Yo no he dicho eso...

\- Pero lo has insinuado...

\- Sólo era una pregunta, Rachel...

\- ¿También vas a querer interrogarle a ella... Como a Gina?

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco. No se explicaba como la escritora conseguía siempre darle la vuelta a la conversación para terminar sacándola de quicio. Quizá la culpa era de ella, por no ser demasiado sutil a la hora de formular sus preguntas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor. Estaba claro quien era el culpable de todo aquello, su querido y gran amigo: El alcohol.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó preocupada la escritora – Yo... Siento haberte dicho eso... A veces me comporto como una imbécil...

\- Por lo menos lo reconoces... - Le contestó Kate mirándole de nuevo a los ojos.

\- ¿Me estás llamando imbécil? - Rachel reía mientras Beckett volvía a poner los ojos en blanco – ¡Vale, vale! ¡Estaba de broma!

\- Ya, seguro...

Rachel miró a lo lejos y algo llamó su atención - ¿Buscabas a Lanie? - Le preguntó.

\- Sí... ¿Dónde está? - Kate se giró para ver si encontraba a su amiga y, al mover el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que la escritora todavía la tenía cogida por la cintura.

\- Está allí ¿La ves? - Rachel señaló hacia el fondo del local. Kate entrecerró los ojos y efectivamente, ahí estaba la forense. - Vaya, parece que está aprovechando bien la noche... – Dijo la escritora riendo al ver como Lanie besaba efusivamente a un joven.

\- Dios... ¿Ese...? ¿Ese no es Esposito? - Preguntó Kate sorprendida.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es tu compañero! Vaya vaya... En la poli no perdéis el tiempo ¿eh?

\- Pero... ¿En qué momento...? - Beckett estaba confundida. Lanie nunca le había contado nada sobre Esposito y eso que eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Vamos a saludarle? - Dijo Rachel empezando a caminar hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Beckett tiró del brazo de Rachel para que se detuviera.

\- ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo...

\- ¿No ves que están... "Ocupados"?

\- No hace falta que lo digas... ¡Vaya manera de enrollarse!

\- ¿Sabes que tendríamos que hacer? - Beckett se giró hacia ella.

\- Pues... Se me ocurre una cosa... - Le contestó la escritora mirando directamente a sus labios.

\- ¿Qué? - Kate agitó la cabeza intentando no pensar en lo que de verdad tenía ganas de hacer con la escritora – Lo que deberíamos hacer es dejarles tranquilos y nosotras... Ir a bailar.

\- No es lo que tenía en mente pero... ¡Vale!

Sintió la mano de Kate bajando por su antebrazo, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella. La inspectora comenzó a avanzar hasta la pista de baile seguida por Rachel que estaba totalmente hipnotizada. Nunca había sentido algo así con un simple roce.

Kate se movía de forma sensual delante suyo mientras caminaba, era inevitable para ella no mirarla. Su pelo castaño, largo y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros, su vestido ajustado completamente sobre su cuerpo, dejando parte de la espalda descubierta. Rachel pensó que si existía la perfección debía llevar su nombre escrito.

Estaban tan pegadas que la escritora sentía cada vaivén de caderas entre sus piernas. Perfectamente encajadas la una en la otra. Beckett se apartó el pelo cuidadosamente con la otra mano, consciente de que tenía a Rachel justo detrás, dejando parte de su cuello visible. Un aroma a cerezas inundó a la escritora, que no podía dejar de pensar en besar su piel.

De repente, Kate se paró sin avisar y Rachel, que iba demasiado pegada a ella y totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, chocó contra su cuerpo, teniendo que agarrarse a ella para no caerse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó la inspectora por encima del hombro riéndose.

\- Sí, sí... Es que no me he dado cuenta de que te has parado...

\- Y después la que va bebida soy yo ¿No? - Kate le soltó la mano y se giró completamente sin dejar de sonreír. Ahí estaba la escritora, mirándola profundamente con esos ojos azules que ahora estaban algo oscurecidos por la poca luz que había en el lugar. - Creo que ya puedes soltarme...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tus manos... - Dijo Beckett mirando hacia abajo. La escritora las tenía colocadas más abajo de sus caderas.

\- Per... Perdón... Ha sido sin querer – Se disculpó Rachel quitándolas rápidamente.

\- Ya... Sin querer...

\- ¿Insinúa algo inspectora? - Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- No... Sólo digo que llevas toda la noche buscando excusas para tocarme...

\- ¿Ah... Sí?

\- O cogerme por la cintura...

\- No necesito excusas... Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera... - Dijo segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Y eso por qué si puede saberse? - Kate la miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel se acercó a ella, tanto que su nariz casi rozaba la de ella - Porque te encanto.

\- ¡Oh vamos Rachel! ¿Te piensas que todas vamos detrás de ti?

\- Todas no... Sólo tú – Dijo riendo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad te crees lo que estás diciendo? - Kate la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a gustarte? - Preguntó Rachel que se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con la situación. Le encantaba poner de los nervios a la inspectora.

\- Porque eres imbécil. Por ejemplo...

\- ¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido...

\- No haber preguntado...

Las dos se habían acercado inconscientemente de forma peligrosa, mirándose fijamente, como si el resto del mundo no existiera para ellas. Rachel sólo desviaba los ojos para mirar los labios de la inspectora, sintiendo como las ganas de besarle aumentaban por segundos. Kate notaba como su pulso se aceleraba. Nunca antes le habían mirado como lo hacía Rachel Castle, como si pudiera ver hasta lo más profundo de su ser y, lejos de asustarla, era algo que le atraía aún más hacia ella.

\- ¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaate! - Beckett se giró sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre - ¡Por fin te encuentro amiga! - Lanie estaba pletórica - ¡Tienes que hacerme un favor!

\- ¿Qué... Qué es lo que pasa?

\- ¿Te importa si te dejo sola? Quiero decir... Ya sabes... - Dijo alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

\- ¿En serio Lanie?

\- ¡Oh vamos Kate! ¡No te enfades!

\- ¿No se suponía que era nuestra noche de chicas? - Preguntó fastidiada.

\- Sí... ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y puede seguir siéndolo! Estoy segura de que Rachel está encantada con tu compañía... ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó pasándole el brazo por encima a la escritora.

\- Por supuesto... Si estábamos pasándolo genial – Dijo con un tono de ironía en su voz.

Kate la miró frunciendo el ceño y Rachel aprovechó para sacarle la lengua a modo de burla, haciendo que la inspectora no pudiera evitar reírse – Bueno... Te perdono... Pero el próximo día elijo yo el sitio...

\- ¡Hecho! Gracias Kate ¡Eres la mejor! - Lanie se abrazó a su amiga y se despidió de ella con un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¡Te veo el lunes! ¡Adiós Rachel! - Dijo alzando la mano cuando ya estaba a varios metros de distancia.

\- Y ahora... ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó la escritora.

* * *

Parece que ahora sí que empiezan a pasar cosas ¿No? jajajajaja Próximamente más! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal van esas vacaciones de verano? Espero que genial :D Y para hacerlas aún mejor aquí os dejo este nuevo capítulo ;) Como veréis es más largo de lo normal xD Creo que la ocasión lo merecía... ¡Y no digo más! Que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

\- Tú no sé, pero yo me voy a casa... - Dijo Kate alejándose de Rachel.

\- ¿En serio te vas a ir? ¿Tan mal lo estabas pasando?

Beckett se giró de nuevo hacia ella - No es eso... Es sólo que me encuentro un poco mal... - La inspectora cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido? - Le preguntó Rachel.

\- Si te digo la verdad... Perdí la cuenta en el cuarto chupito de tequila...

\- ¿Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de beber?

\- No lo sé Rachel, no me preguntes tantas cosas. No puedo pensar así – Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Rachel rió – ¡Eso te pasa por beber tanto! Vamos va, te acompaño a casa... – Le dijo acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Qué? No hace falta, en serio, cogeré un taxi...

Rachel le interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando – No pienso dejar que te vayas en este estado... No me quedaría tranquila. Vamos al coche, anda...

\- Al final me voy a creer que te preocupas por mí Rachel Castle...

\- En realidad sólo lo hago para aprovecharme de ti... - Kate la miró sorprendida abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Pero quién te crees que soy? - Dijo riendo fuertemente - ¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti! No te creerás que yo de verdad podría hacer algo así...

\- No pondría la mano en el fuego... Por si acaso...

\- ¿En serio no confías en mí? - Le preguntó la escritora mirándole directamente a los ojos con semblante serio. No podía creer si quiera que la inspectora se cuestionara algo semejante.

Cuando Rachel la miraba de esa forma, tan profundamente, era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera ella. Se olvidaba incluso de donde estaba. - Sí – Admitió Beckett – Sí confío en ti...

\- Pues no se hable más – Rachel cogió su mano antes de que Kate pudiera arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿No te despides de tus amigas? - Preguntó mirando hacia el fondo.

\- No creo que me echen en falta... Llevo prácticamente toda la noche contigo... - Le contestó dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

Las dos caminaron a través de la multitud hasta llegar a la escalera que las llevaría al exterior del edificio pero antes, fueron a la zona del guardarropa para recoger sus cosas. Cuando salieron, vieron que fuera todavía había gente haciendo cola para entrar. Estaba claro que la inauguración había sido todo un éxito.

\- ¡Hey C! ¿Ya te vas? - Escuchó Rachel detrás suyo sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

La escritora se volvió para mirarle - Si Mike, se ha hecho bastante tarde...

El hombre de seguridad se quedó extrañado mirando a Kate y después volvió a mirar a Rachel – No me digas que vuelves a las andadas... – Dijo soltando una carcajada a lo que la escritora se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto! - Se despidió ella.

Kate se quedó pensando durante un momento en lo que había dicho aquel hombre. ¿Qué significaba eso de que Rachel volvía a las andadas?

Entonces algo hizo click en su mente y las piezas del puzzle comenzaron a encajar. Estaba claro. Rachel habría acudido a la fiesta seguramente con aquella chica, esa con la que había discutido y ahora, era Kate la que iba de su mano. Lógicamente el hombre habría pensado que simplemente era... Otra más.

"_Otra más_" resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Una parte de ella deseaba poder confiar en Rachel pero sabía que era imposible en ese momento. No la conocía, salvo por los pequeños momentos que habían estado compartiendo estos días, y si tenía que hacer caso a todos los informes policiales que había leído y releído hasta casi aprendérselos de memoria, lo mejor sería dejar lo que fuera que tuvieran.

¿Y qué tenían? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

De pronto un dolor agudo volvió a martillearle la cabeza. Al día siguiente tendría una buena resaca y todo gracias a su querida amiga Lanie.

Rachel apretó el pequeño botón del mando a distancia y las luces de su BMW Z4 parpadearon en la oscuridad de la noche neoyorquina. Gentilmente, acompañó a Kate hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para que entrara, cogiendo su mano para ayudarle a entrar. Después, dio la vuelta al vehículo y se subió a él.

Antes de arrancar pudo observar como Beckett se peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad, ya que por más que intentaba tirar de la cinta esta se bloqueaba. Rachel sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- A ver si yo puedo...

La inspectora lo continuaba intentando, mirando la parte de arriba del cinturón - Es... Esto... Que se queda parado y... - Entonces giró su cabeza encontrándose con Rachel sobre ella. Nariz con nariz.

\- Creo que es porque la cinta se ha doblado...

Podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre sus labios con cada palabra que salía de su boca, haciendo que Kate dejara incluso de respirar. Sus ojos, aunque ahora no la miraban a ella, le tenían totalmente cautivada, casi hipnotizada. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado debido a su cercanía y es que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que sentía a Rachel así. Le estaba volviendo completamente loca y ella no era de esa forma. Nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer antes, pero con Rachel no podía evitarlo.

Y entonces recordó como era sentir las manos de la escritora sobre su cuerpo, atrayéndole hacia ella. Sus labios sobre su piel, erizándola con ese simple contacto. Tenerla tan cerca era una absoluta tortura.

\- Bueno, esto parece que ya está... - Dijo Rachel tirando suavemente de la cinta hasta cerrar el cinturón de seguridad sobre el cuerpo de la inspectora, que todavía seguía absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que la escritora le sonrió, ahora desde su asiento.

\- Gra... Gracias...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara...

\- Sí, yo... Sólo estoy un poco mareada. Eso es todo... - Kate se echó un poco hacia atrás, acomodándose.

\- A ver... - Rachel extendió su mano, poniéndola sobre la frente de Beckett – Dios... Estás ardiendo... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres que te lleve a un médico ni nada?

\- _No necesito ningún médico. Te necesito a ti –_ Pensó - No, no... En serio... – Kate negó con la cabeza - Sólo... Sólo llévame a casa...

\- Está bien... Como quieras... - Rachel no parecía demasiado convencida con su respuesta, pero aún así le hizo caso. Beckett le indicó su calle y la escritora introdujo los datos en el navegador. Según el gps, el apartamento de Kate estaba algo lejos de la zona en la que ella vivía, pero no le importaba. Prefería acompañarla y quedarse tranquila.

Rachel conducía en silencio, intentando concentrarse en los vehículos de su alrededor, pero teniendo a Kate tan cerca no era tarea fácil, sobre todo cuando la veía ahí sentada, con el vestido más subido de la cuenta y con esas piernas larguísimas que poco dejaban a la imaginación.

Sentía como la inspectora la miraba fijamente. Clavando sus ojos en ella - ¿Qué... Qué pasa? - Le preguntó mirándola durante un segundo para después volver a fijar la vista en la carretera.

\- Nada... ¿Por?

\- Es que no dejas de mirarme...

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Pues... Que me estás poniendo nerviosa...

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - Preguntó la inspectora divertida cruzando las piernas.

Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para la escritora que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba jugando completamente con ella y sabía que no debía precipitarse. Rachel tragó saliva - En serio, para. – Le contestó riendo. Deseaba acariciar su piel, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, volverla loca de placer.

\- ¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada! - Contestó Beckett haciendo un mohín y cruzando los brazos.

\- Me estás distrayendo... Sabes que podríamos tener un accidente ¿Verdad?

El semblante de Kate cambió al oír las palabras de Rachel. De pronto todo lo que había leído sobre Richard Castle y el fallecimiento de éste apareció en su mente, haciendo que se sintiera culpable de nuevo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla del copiloto, mordiéndose, sin darse cuenta, la uña de su dedo índice.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó la escritora al ver que Kate estaba diferente.

\- Sí... Es... Nada, olvídalo... - Sabía que no podía decírselo. No sabía como se lo iba a tomar la escritora cuando descubriera que había estado indagando más de la cuenta en su pasado – Sólo... Me encuentro mal... Ya sabes... Me he pasado bebiendo...

\- Bueno pues si necesitas vomitar... Sacas la cabeza por la ventana ¿eh? Aquí dentro del coche ni se te ocurra... - Dijo riéndose.

\- Ja... Ja... Ja... Mírala que graciosilla... - Le contestó mirándola con ojos entrecerrados – Por suerte no tengo ganas... Pero si me dan intentaré no estropear la fina y cara tapicería de tu coche – Dijo con sorna.

\- Así me gusta, veo que lo entiendes... - Rachel aminoró la marcha deteniendo el coche frente a un semáforo en rojo.

\- De sobra... Tranquila – Dijo girando la cabeza para mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

\- Hey... - Rachel se incorporó un poco, apoyando su mano en una de las rodillas de Kate - … Que te lo decía de broma ¿Vale?

Beckett miró rápidamente hacia su pierna, sintiendo el suave y electrificante contacto de la piel de la escritora contra la suya, haciendo que el rubor subiera hasta sus mejillas, sintiéndose más acalorada de lo normal.

Kate soltó el aire que había estado aguantando en sus pulmones – Va... Vale – Le contestó con una sonrisa tímida. Si sólo una caricia suya le hacía sentir de esa manera no quería saber lo que sería estar con Rachel Castle... En privado.

\- Si necesitas una bolsa están aquí – La escritora ahora dirigió su mano hacia un botón del salpicadero y lo presionó, haciendo que se abriera un pequeño departamento en el vehículo.

\- No te preocupes, quedan un par de calles para llegar a mi casa – Dijo la inspectora poniendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

Tal y como había dicho Kate, en apenas unos minutos habían llegado a su avenida. Rachel no tuvo demasiados problemas a la hora de aparcar, el barrio parecía bastante tranquilo y, efectivamente estaba cerca de Central Park, como a un par de manzanas de distancia. De hecho podía verse la vegetación al fondo de la calle, alumbrada tenuemente por las farolas.

La escritora se bajó del coche y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela a Kate, después tomó su mano para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Beckett y las dos caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a su portal.

\- Pues... Ya hemos llegado... - Dijo mirando alrededor - Así que es aquí donde vives inspectora Beckett...

\- Supongo que es menos lujoso de lo que acostumbra usted ¿No, señorita Castle? - Dijo ella divertida.

\- No te creas... He vivido en sitios peores...

\- ¿Puedes definirme eso de "peores"? - Preguntó Beckett que no sabía si sentirse dolida o reírse.

\- Me refería a que he vivido en sitios que ni imaginarías... - Dijo ella sonriéndole sin apartar la mirada de los labios de la inspectora, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para ésta.

Beckett miró su reloj nerviosa. Odiaba las típicas despedidas en el portal, se sentía tonta. Como una cría de quince años en su primera cita – Bueno... Creo que debería irme ya...

\- Sí, claro... Te acompaño hasta tu piso y me voy – Rachel avanzó un poco más hacia ella mientras Beckett la miraba extrañada ¿Se estaba auto-invitando a su casa?

\- No es necesario, de verdad... Creo que bastante has hecho por mí trayéndome hasta aquí – Contestó Kate rápidamente intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

\- No lo hago por ti... - Mintió descaradamente la escritora – Lo hago por mí, para quedarme más tranquila...

Beckett la miró con desconfianza y poco convencida de lo que le estaba diciendo Rachel, pero no tenía ganas de pensar ni de entrar en discusiones tontas. Empezaba a encontrarse mal por segundos – Está bien... Vamos.

* * *

**Este ha sido uno de mis capítulos preferidos de escribir... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ^_^ (Creo que Laura pedía cierta escena... No sé si era lo que esperabas jajajaja)  
**

**P.D: Siento el cliff xDDD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ;)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo con la última actualización hasta Septiembre, es lo "malo" que tienen las vacaciones... ¡Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

**¡Feliz Verano!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

La inspectora introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura del portón, abriendo la pesada puerta. Rachel la siguió a través de un gran recibidor. A decir verdad, el edificio parecía mucho más grande desde dentro. Caminaron hasta los ascensores que estaban al fondo de la estancia y cuando ambas se subieron Beckett marcó el segundo piso.

El trayecto fueron apenas unos segundos en los que Kate sentía la mirada de Rachel tras ella. Observándola, haciendo que su corazón se alterara, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sentía vértigo y una sensación extraña en el estómago que atribuyó a su presencia, siempre inquietante y misteriosa. El ascensor se detuvo lentamente hasta que sus puertas se abrieron. La inspectora salió hacia la izquierda, acercándose a la puerta de su casa para abrirla.

Nada más entrar, Kate se quitó los zapatos - ¡Oh, Dios! - Dijo con un grito orgásmico.

Rachel rió intentando que no se le notara demasiado. Si con sólo escucharla decir eso de esa manera le había entrado calor... Cómo sería en la intimidad cuando sus labios besaran todo su cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Beckett la miraba hasta que se fijó en ella.

\- Oh...Yo... Bueno, ya que estás sana y salva, creo que es hora de que me vaya... - Dijo desde el rellano de su piso señalando hacia los ascensores.

Beckett se fue acercando, ahora descalza, hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta – Lo he pasado muy bien... Gracias por acompañarme... Ah y también por lo de esta mañana...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? - Rachel se puso la mano en la barbilla, haciendo como que pensaba en algo.

\- No te hagas la tonta... – Beckett le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, sonriéndole – Lo sabes perfectamente...

\- ¿Te gustó? - Dijo al fin la escritora riendo, sabía que Kate se refería a la comida que había recibido ese mediodía en su despacho de la comisaría 12.

\- Sí, sobre todo la nota... Muy... Profunda – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo mío son las palabras, ya sabes...

\- Ya...

Las dos se quedaron allí paradas, mirándose durante unos segundos que podrían haber sido minutos, desviando su vista sólo para admirar sus bocas y, de nuevo, mirar sus ojos para hacerlo con mayor intensidad.

El corazón de Rachel latía desbocado y su respiración comenzaba a sonar entrecortada. Eran tantas las sensaciones que le hacía sentir la inspectora que no podía explicarlo con palabras. Ese era uno de sus grandes defectos, cuando se trataba de explicar qué era lo que sentía, nunca encontraba la manera adecuada de hacerlo. La escritora acortó sutilmente la distancia que quedaba entre las dos, sin apartar su vista de Kate. La forma en que le miraba le hacía pensar que quizá también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Pero de repente Kate echó a correr, dejando a Rachel allí parada en la puerta, totalmente confundida hasta que empezó a escuchar los sonidos que provenían de lo que suponía que sería el cuarto de baño.

Rachel suspiró y entró en el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Definitivamente si una mujer era capaz de hacer los sonidos que estaba haciendo Beckett en el baño y, después de eso, seguirías queriendo acostarte con ella... Eso... Eso era amor. O al menos algo que se le pareciera.

Comenzó a caminar a través del pequeño pasillo, llegando al salón con la cocina office. No había demasiadas cosas, era el típico piso de alguien que necesitaba lo justo para vivir y se notaba que la inspectora no pasaba demasiado tiempo en su casa. Seguramente estaba largas jornadas en su trabajo.

De pronto la cisterna del WC sonó y a continuación se escuchó como la inspectora se lavaba los dientes durante varios minutos y como usaba enjuague bucal. Rachel sonrió para sus adentros. La inspectora recordaría durante mucho tiempo aquella noche.

\- Creo que he echado hasta la primera papilla – Dijo atravesando el umbral para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la escritora.

\- Con esos ruidos... No lo dudo – Le contestó Rachel riéndose.

\- Voy... Voy a mi habitación... – Kate se llevó la mano a la frente y caminó tambaleándose un poco hasta que llegó al cuarto. Había una enorme cama de matrimonio en el centro, dos mesitas a los lados, en frente una cómoda, un gran sillón de lectura y un armario de varias puertas. Todo estaba decorado sutilmente, no había nada pretencioso.

En una de las esquinas había un espejo de cuerpo entero y Kate se acercó para mirarse. Estaba horrible. Se giró sin dejar de mirar su reflejo y levantó su brazo llevándoselo a la espalda, intentando llegar al cierre de su vestido. El primer intento fue fallido, así que probó de nuevo pero esta vez con su mano izquierda. No había manera.

Kate bufó y fue de nuevo a donde se encontraba la escritora, que estaba mirando algunos libros de su colección – Rachel... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

La escritora se giró para mirarle – Claro, dime – Dejó el libro en su hueco y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¿Puedes quitarme el vestido?

Rachel parpadeó varias veces. No sabía si había escuchado bien - ¿No crees que vamos... Un poco deprisa? - Le contestó juguetona.

\- Oh vamos Rachel, no estoy para bromas – Dijo Beckett dándose la vuelta – He intentado desabrocharlo y nada... - Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

\- A ver... - La escritora se acercó a ella por detrás - ¿Me dejas...? - Le preguntó apartando con cuidado su ondulado pelo castaño hacia un lado.

\- Sí, claro...

Rachel respiró profundamente, intentando calmar los nervios que sentía al estar tan cerca de ella. Admiró la curva de su cuello para después dirigir sus manos hacia la parte de arriba del vestido de Kate. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a desabrocharlo se dio cuenta del ligero temblor que mostraban éstas. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero sabía que ninguna era como Kate Beckett y eso, en el fondo le daba miedo. Nunca se había comprometido al cien por cien con ninguna persona. Había sido incapaz porque se sentía vulnerable, por eso no dejaba que nadie la llegara a conocer realmente, pero con Kate... Con ella sí podía ser diferente. Ser ella misma.

Con un par de hábiles movimientos despasó el pequeño broche de seguridad que mantenía unida la parte superior del vestido y a continuación comenzó a bajar lentamente la cremallera, viendo como la espalda de la inspectora iba apareciendo poco a poco ante sus ojos. De repente se paró.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Kate.

El corazón de la escritora golpeo fuerte en su pecho - No... No, nada... - Le dijo Rachel mientras continuaba bajando hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. No llevaba sujetador. - Esto... Esto ya está – Dijo nerviosa sin saber donde colocar sus manos. Al final optó por meterlas dentro de los bolsillos, eso nunca fallaba.

\- Gracias – Le contestó Kate sonriendo por encima del hombro que tenía descubierto.

\- No hay de que... - Dijo la escritora – Si necesitas más ayuda con el vestido... O lo que sea... Bueno, estaré aquí...

Kate sonrió sin que Rachel se diera cuenta – Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo yéndose en dirección a su habitación sabiendo perfectamente que la escritora no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- _Genial Rachel. Te has lucido... ¿Más ayuda con el vestido? ¿En serio? ¿No podías decirle otra cosa? Como... No sé... Si quieres te ayudo también a desnudarte, lo haría encantada ¿Seré tonta? _\- Pensó la escritora.

Kate se deshizo del vestido rápidamente y éste cayó deslizándose por su piel hasta que llegó al suelo. Se dirigió a la cómoda que estaba frente a la cama, la abrió de forma ruidosa, ya que el mueble era bastante antiguo y sacó de ella una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones cortos de pijama.

Después de vestirse, Beckett recogió el vestido del suelo y lo dejó dentro de un cesto en el cuarto de baño para volver más tarde de nuevo con Rachel - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó la escritora acercándose a ella. La verdad es que no tenía buena cara.

\- No sé, estoy como rara – Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza – Creo que aún estoy mareada por tanto tequila...

\- A ver... - Rachel se acercó hasta la frente de la inspectora y posó sus labios en ella, haciendo que Beckett temblara ligeramente – Estás bastante fría... - Kate la miró preguntándose por qué había hecho eso – Oh... Perdón – Se excusó la escritora – Es que cuando Alexis se encuentra mal siempre le mido la temperatura con los labios, es mejor que con la mano...

\- ¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico? - Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Le gustaba ver como se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que nombraba a su sobrina.

\- Que te vas directa a la cama – Dijo cogiéndole por los hombros – Vamos, a dormir... - Rachel le fue empujando hasta que llegaron al dormitorio.

\- ¿También me vas a meter en la cama, mami? - Preguntó Kate divertida.

\- Claro que sí, te voy a arropar y todo. -Le contestó ella sonriendo.

Beckett quitó los cojines que estaban encima de la almohada, dejándolos sobre la cómoda mientras Rachel deshacía la cama, lo justo para que Kate pudiera meterse en ella. Una vez dentro, la escritora cogió el edredón y le tapó hasta arriba.

La inspectora sentía las frías sábanas rodeándole, haciendo que tiritara y obligándole a colocarse posición fetal para mantener el poco calor que quedaba en ella - ¿Quieres que me quede un rato? - Le preguntó Rachel preocupada.

\- No hace falta, de verdad... - Llegó a decir cuando un nuevo temblor hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Rachel bufó. La inspectora era demasiado terca. Cogió su chaqueta y se la quitó, dejándola en el sillón, se quitó las botas y se metió dentro de la cama con ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - Kate se giró y se encontró de lleno con la escritora.

\- Confía en mí...

\- Te acabas de meter en mi cama ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?- Dijo volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el almohadón mirando hacia el lado contrario a la escritora. De repente sintió el contacto de la cálida piel de Rachel, recorriendo su brazo, haciendo que ésta se erizara y su respiración se detuviera durante un instante.

La escritora pegó su cuerpo al de Kate, abrazándola desde detrás, hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de la inspectora, inspirando su aroma y sintiendo como Beckett reaccionaba a ella bajo sus dedos.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé... En este momento queréis matarme jajajajaja A la vuelta del verano... Más! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza en actualizar pero como ya os dije estaba de vacaciones :D Y no me lío más... ¡Espero que os guste! ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

La tenue luz del sol se colaba a través de las rendijas de la persiana y el piar de los pájaros inundaba la habitación cuando Kate se despertó aquella mañana. Todavía con los ojos cerrados comenzó a recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido en el que su escritora preferida se había metido en su cama con la intención de darle algo de calor. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar lo bien que se sentían sus cálidas manos sobre su helado cuerpo.

De pronto notó algo rodeando su cintura y Kate abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose entre los brazos de Rachel. Al parecer no había sido un sueño.

La escritora dormía plácidamente debajo suyo. Se le veía tranquila e incluso podría decir que tenía una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Intentó moverse un poco pero estaba atrapada. De nuevo volvió a intentar incorporarse, entonces se dio cuenta de donde tenía apoyada su mano izquierda: debajo de la camiseta de Rachel, justo a la altura de su abdomen. La quitó rápidamente, esperando que la escritora siguiera durmiendo y no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

\- Rachel... - Dijo susurrando, pero la escritora no reaccionaba - ¡Rachel! - Volvió a decir esta vez más fuerte.

La escritora apretó ligeramente el cuerpo de Beckett contra el suyo – Aún no te levantes... Quédate en la cama... - Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Rachel! - Volvió a decir ella insistentemente.

Por fin la escritora reaccionó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Kate? Hola...

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - Preguntó algo alterada.

\- Yo.. Mmm – Rachel miró a su alrededor, intentando pensar – Creo que me he quedado dormida... - Dijo liberando por fin a Beckett de su abrazo.

\- Eso ya lo veo – Kate estaba visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿Te despiertas así todas las mañanas? - Le preguntó a la inspectora que le contestó con una mueca – Rachel se desperezó y se levantó de la cama.

\- Espera... ¿Has dormido... "Así"... Conmigo? - Dijo Kate cuando vio que la escritora sólo llevaba la camiseta de la noche anterior y unas braguitas de color negro con algunas transparencias.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Los pantalones me molestaban... Además, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes... ¿Preferías las de Bob Esponja? - Preguntó riéndose.

\- Anda vístete – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar como sus mejillas ardían. No todos los días se despertaba con semejante visión. Rachel, prácticamente desnuda, en su cama, con esas braguitas que poco dejaban a la imaginación y esas piernas de infarto.

\- Voy a la cocina – Dijo cuando terminó de ponerse las botas – Haré el desayuno – La escritora le sonrió, se acercó al sillón, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Kate liberó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Necesitaba una ducha.

Rachel dejó la chaqueta sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la nevera. Había leche y huevos. Buscó por los armarios y encontró justo lo que necesitaba para hacer tortitas. Normalmente se las hacía todos los domingos a su sobrina – Oh mierda, Alexis – Fue corriendo hacia su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono para ver la hora que era. Si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo de prepararle el desayuno a la pequeña sin problema.

Rachel comenzó a cocinar las tortitas mientras cortaba algunos trozos de frutas para acompañarlas. A Alexis le encantaba cuando le sorprendía haciéndole dibujos en ellas y por supuesto la tortita de la inspectora no iba a ser menos.

La escritora admiró su obra de arte y asintió dando el visto bueno, pero de repente algo llamó su atención. En uno de los taburetes de alrededor de la cocina había una carpeta marrón con el símbolo de la policía en la parte de delante y un sello rojo que rezaba "Clasificado". Por un momento dudó en si cogerla o no, pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte.

\- Seguro que es sobre el caso de los asesinatos... – Dijo riendo para sí misma – Supongo que por echar un vistazo no pasará nada... - Rachel la abrió y lo que apareció allí le hizo sentarse - Pero... ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzó a pasar páginas y fotografías. No. No era sobre los asesinatos. Era el reporte policial sobre la muerte de su hermano.

Ahí estaba todo: La fecha y hora del accidente con todos los datos de Rick y de Meredith, sus fotos, el modelo y marca del vehículo en el que iban, el informe del atestado policial que se dirigió al lugar, la llamada efectuada al servicio de emergencias, todos los datos sobre Alexis incluyendo su informe médico y las fotos del siniestro.

Ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Flashback**

Se quedó parada, mirando a la nada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía moverse. Sólo quería desaparecer del mundo.

Unos golpes justo a su lado le hicieron reaccionar - ¡Baje la ventanilla! - Ordenó un policía. Rachel obedeció y le dio al botón para bajarla - ¿Sabe usted que iba circulando por encima del límite de velocidad?

\- Sí... Sí señor – Alcanzó a decir.

\- Deme su documentación... - El hombre se dio cuenta que algo sucedía - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - Dijo esta vez con preocupación.

\- Mi... Mi hermano... Él... Acaba de tener un accidente – La escritora miraba al frente y apenas parpadeaba.

\- ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Tener otro usted? - El policía le miraba con dureza pero en el fondo entendía que estuviera en ese estado – Por favor... necesito su documentación, como comprenderá tengo que tramitar una multa por conducción temeraria y exceso de velocidad...

\- Entiendo... - Dijo ella cogiendo el bolso que estaba en el asiento del copiloto – Tome... - Le dijo ofreciéndole su carnet de conducir.

El policía registró sus datos y el número de matrícula y le extendió la multa. Rachel la firmó sin rechistar – Creo que no debería conducir... No está en el mejor estado para hacerlo – Añadió el agente.

\- ¿No lo entiende? ¡Mi hermano acaba de morir! ¡Necesito ir! - Rachel no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era de Rick de quien estaban hablando. Su Rick. El que cuando ella se caía al suelo siempre la levantaba sacándole una sonrisa, el que le enseñó que no importaba donde durmieran o qué comieran, que lo importante eran las personas que estaban a su lado. El que le cubría ante su madre cuando llegaba a las tantas de la mañana. El que, con su amor a las palabras, le hizo ver que lo que ella escribía de verdad valía la pena. El que le defendía cuando cualquier persona se burlaba de ella por su condición sexual. El que le había dado lo mejor que se le podía dar a una hermana: a su sobrina Alexis.

Ese era Rick. Incansable, soñador, divertido, alegre, cariñoso, fuerte... Pero ahora ya no estaba.

\- Haremos una cosa. Aunque podría inmovilizarle el coche... No lo voy a hacer – Dijo el policía sacándola de sus pensamientos – Déjelo aquí y yo le llevaré. Cuando esté más tranquila podrá volver a por él.

Rachel asintió y abrió la puerta pesadamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta ese momento. Caminó prácticamente arrastrando los pies hasta el coche de policía aparcado justo detrás del suyo y se metió en el vehículo.

El agente arrancó el coche y se incorporó a la circulación en cuanto observó que no se aproximaba ningún otro vehículo – Se dirigía al puente dirección a los Hamptons... ¿Verdad? - Preguntó el hombre mirando a Rachel por el retrovisor. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Veía como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a aparecer en el cristal, reflejadas por la luz de los coches que venían en sentido contrario – Yo también iba hacia allí, han dado el aviso a varias unidades...

Rachel no contestó. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. No entendía como había podido ocurrir algo así... Todo parecía una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento, volvería a casa y allí estaría su hermano, esperándole como siempre con esa sonrisa que iluminaría el mundo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que de verdad fuera así pero, al abrirlos, todo seguía igual.

Las luces rojas y azules del fondo de la carretera llamaron su atención. Habían llegado.

Rachel intentó bajar del vehículo, pero la puerta no funcionaba. Tiró de la manilla varias veces sin obtener resultado, entonces se dio cuenta que era un coche de policía. Sólo podía abrirse desde fuera.

El agente no le dijo nada, sólo abrió sin más y Rachel salió lo más rápido que pudo. Corriendo. Casi tropezando. Salpicando su ropa con el agua que desprendían sus zapatillas al pisar los charcos de la carretera.

Poco a poco fue aminorando sus pasos, llegando a detenerse por completo. La gente pasaba por su lado pero ella no veía a nadie. No podía desviar su mirada de la gran llama de fuego que devoraba el pequeño utilitario de su hermano.

\- Por favor señorita, apártese. El coche podría explotar en cualquier momento – Un hombre vestido con uniforme de bombero se le acercó cogiéndole del brazo y caminó con ella unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

No podía ocultar sus lágrimas. Tras esa cinta amarilla estaba Rick y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Golpeó el suelo con sus puños, intentando así liberarse del dolor que le oprimía el pecho, pero nada podía hacer que Rick volviera.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba ahí tirada, viendo bailar el fuego hasta su extinción. De repente sintió como alguien le ponía por encima una manta - ¿Señorita Castle? – Escuchó una voz de mujer detrás suyo y Rachel se levantó a duras penas. Le temblaban las piernas.

\- Sí... Sí... Soy yo – Dijo con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

\- Me llamo Sandra, de servicios sociales...

\- ¿Servicios sociales? - Rachel estaba confundida. Miró alrededor, viendo como todo el mundo andaba de un sitio a otro.

\- Su sobrina... Alexis. Ha sobrevivido al accidente...

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dón... Dónde está? - Rachel se dirigió a un grupo de personas. Estaba completamente alterada y esto le impedía pensar con claridad. Sentía su corazón latiendo descontrolado y el dolor en su garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

\- No se preocupe – Le dijo una mujer – Está con nosotros, sana y salva.

\- Ne... Necesito verla...

* * *

Rachel seguía observando las fotografías con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. No comprendía como esos documentos habían acabado en casa de Kate. ¿Acaso estaba investigándola de nuevo? ¿Qué tenía que ver la muerte de su hermano con todo aquello?

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y de ella salió Kate secándose el pelo con una toalla - ¿Has encontrado algo decente en la nevera? No suelo tener demasiadas... Cosas - Beckett dejó de hablar en cuanto vio a Rachel sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina con la carpeta marrón abierta entre sus manos. La escritora alzó la vista, mirándole fríamente, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos – Joder...

\- ¿Joder? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? - Rachel cerró la carpeta de golpe - ¿Por qué tienes esto Kate? - Le preguntó moviendo el dossier en el aire.

\- Si me dejas explicarte... - Le contestó la inspectora acercándose a ella – No es lo que parece...

\- Ya... Nunca lo es – Dijo tirando los documentos sobre la encimera – Si hubiera sido algo sobre mí podría entenderlo... Me estabais investigando... ¡Pero estamos hablando de mi hermano, Kate! ¡De Alexis!

\- Rachel... Escúchame, por favor...

\- ¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido? - Las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas - ¿Todo lo que he tenido que hacer para superar esto? - Kate no pudo responder. No sabía qué decirle – Me voy – Rachel se levantó del taburete y sin ni siquiera mirarle fue directa hacia la puerta de su casa.

\- Espera por favor... No te vayas así – Le rogó Beckett, pero Rachel estaba fuera de sí, no atendía a razones.

\- No aguanto ni un segundo más aquí – La escritora giró el pomo y salió cerrando la puerta de golpe, haciendo que Kate se encogiera.

Beckett apartó de su rostro algunos mechones de pelo, todavía húmedos, y se sentó en el taburete que había dejado Rachel vacío. Delante de ella había dos platos con tortitas, uno de ellos tenía escrita la palabra: "Police" con chocolate y algunos trozos de fresas de adorno y en el otro: "Writer" escrito de la misma forma – Esta vez sí que la he cagado.

* * *

**¡Espero que la espera haya merecido la espera! Y siento dejarlo así... Otra vez xDDD ¿Alguna opinión? :P ¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva actualización, siento la tardanza! Este capítulo creo que explica bastantes cosas que no se conocían hasta ahora de Rachel... Quizá no es el mejor capítulo pero lo veía necesario.**

**Como siempre espero vuestros reviews y comentarios :P ¡Gracias por leer!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Rachel ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, bajó por la escaleras y atravesó el hall rápidamente. Necesitaba salir de allí. En cuanto estuvo fuera, sintió el sol y la brisa fresca de la mañana en su rostro. Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse y calmar esas lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos momentos antes, pero le resultaba difícil. Aquella carpeta había significado volver a abrir viejas heridas que nunca había conseguido cicatrizar del todo.

Se acercó a su coche que se encontraba aparcado en la acera de en frente y se dirigió a casa mientras miles de recuerdos estallaban en su cabeza.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sacó las llaves de su pantalón desgastado. Cogió una e intentó hacerla encajar en la cerradura, pero no entraba. Las puso extendidas sobre su mano, mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin duda se había equivocado de llave. Probó con otra, pero el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, haciendo que se tambaleara. Quizá lo mejor sería sentarse en el rellano y esperar. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar Rachel? - Le preguntó Martha alzando la voz.

\- Por Dios mamá... No me grites – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Me duele la cabeza...

\- Más te tendría que doler... Son las once de la mañana ¿Se puede saber dónde has pasado la noche? - La mujer seguía alterada.

\- Por ahí...

\- Ya, seguro que en uno de esos bares a los que sueles ir últimamente ¿No? ¿Te crees que soy tonta? ¿Que no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo? - Martha le miraba duramente pero Rachel no era capaz de contestar – Mírate... Das pena... - Le dijo observando su ropa sucia, sus pantalones rasgados y el pelo alborotado en una coleta mal hecha - ¿Eso es lo que quieres que vea Alexis?

\- Tú tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo del mundo... - Comentó de malas formas.

\- Yo por lo menos hago lo posible por cuidar de mi nieta... Mientras tú desapareces y vuelves al cabo de los días borracha... - De pronto se empezaron a escuchar los lloros de la pequeña que se encontraba en el piso de arriba.

\- Iré yo... - Dijo Rachel con la intención de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

\- No, tú te vas a la ducha. No quiero que la niña te vea así...

\- Todavía es muy pequeña... No se da cuenta de las cosas...

\- Me da igual Rachel. No quiero que Alexis crezca viendo a su tía emborracharse un día sí y otro también ¡Esto tiene que acabar! Si no lo haces por tí... Al menos hazlo por ella. - Martha subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, que estaba levantada en la cuna, agarrándose de los barrotes para mantener el equilibrio – Ya cariño, ya... - Martha se acercó a ella y la alzó en brazos - La abuela ya está aquí... Shhhh...

* * *

Rachel abrió la puerta del loft, viendo como toda la casa estaba en silencio. Había llegado antes de que su madre o Alexis se despertaran. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su habitación y se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y enrojecidos así que abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

Respiró profundamente, viendo como su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Observó sus manos, asidas fuertemente al lavabo. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina. En algún lugar tenía que haber una botella. Comenzó a rebuscar, abriendo los armarios, la nevera e incluso el minibar. No recordaba que tiró todas las botellas cuando empezó a ir a rehabilitación. Entonces se le ocurrió un lugar donde podría haber algo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su estudio. Abrió con una pequeña llave el último cajón del escritorio y después de retirar algunas carpetas ahí estaba. Una botella de whisky de 50cl. No era demasiado pero en ese momento le daba igual, necesitaba una copa para calmar sus nervios.

De nuevo se dirigió a la cocina y cogió un vaso, sacó unos cubitos de hielo del congelador y abrió la botella, llenándolo hasta arriba. Lo acercó a sus labios con la intención de bebérselo de golpe, pero entonces, dudó. No podía hacerle eso a Alexis.

Bajó su brazo, apretando el vaso con fuerza. Llevaba casi dos años y medio sin probar una gota de alcohol y había estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda. Tenía ganas de lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas y hacer que estallara en mil pedazos, pero no lo hizo.

Vació con rabia todo el contenido en el fregadero, incluyendo lo que quedaba de whisky en la botella, viendo como el color ámbar fluía hasta desaparecer.

\- ¿Necesitas hablar? - Escuchó decir detrás suyo. Martha había visto todo lo que había ocurrido desde las escaleras. Rachel se giró y sonrió a medias. La mujer llevaba puesta una bata estampada y las zapatillas de estar por casa puestas. Seguramente acababa de levantarse.

\- Si te dijera que no te estaría mintiendo...

\- Pues ven aquí y cuéntame todo – Dijo sentándose en el sofá. Rachel se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado, derrotada – Hey... Lo has conseguido hija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti... - Martha abrazó fuertemente a Rachel que no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos – Ya está cariño, ya está... - Dijo acariciándole el pelo - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Me estás preocupando...

\- Es... Beckett... - Le contestó quitándose las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Por dios Rachel... No me digas que estás así por una chica... - Dijo la mujer decepcionada.

\- No, no es por lo que crees...

\- ¿Entonces?... Un momento... - Martha empezó a atar cabos - ¿Beckett? Me estás hablando de Katherine ¿No? ¿La inspectora con la que se suponía que no ibas a quedar?- Rachel le miró seriamente – Vale, vale... Ya no te digo nada más... Soy toda oídos...

Rachel respiró profundamente y comenzó su relato - Yo... Anoche quedé con Dana, la chica que trabaja en Remy's, ya sabes... - Martha asintió – Nos fuimos a una discoteca nueva y allí estaba Kate...

\- Vaya, que casualidad...

\- Sí, yo también lo pensé... - Rachel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, recordando todos los momentos de la noche anterior con Kate. No habían tenido nada pero para ella había sido increíble sólo con sentirla cerca - Y bueno... La noche se lió y terminamos en su casa...

\- Querida... Tampoco hace falta que me cuentes los detalles – Dijo Martha con pesar intentando no imaginarse nada inapropiado.

\- Mamá... No es lo que piensas...

\- Yo también he tenido tu edad hija, sé muy bien de lo que hablas...

\- No, en serio – Dijo ahora con una sonrisa – No tuvimos "nada".

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has pasado la noche en casa de una chica y no ha pasado... "nada? - Preguntó Martha con sorpresa – Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba...

\- Ya... Lo sé...

\- Tiene que gustarte de verdad... - Pensó Martha en alto.

\- En este momento no sé si quiero saber algo más de ella – Dijo Rachel seriamente.

\- Cariño... Eso lo dices ahora, pero no se sabe nunca qué nos depara el futuro – Le contestó Martha poniéndose filosófica como siempre que le daba algún consejo – Tienes que dejar fluir la energía... Y al final encontrarás tu camino...

\- Mamá... Encontré algo en su piso... Algo que quizá no debería haber visto...

\- ¿Y qué era? - Preguntó intrigada.

\- Los documentos policiales de la muerte de Rick y Meredith.

* * *

Kate daba vueltas alrededor del salón con el teléfono en la mano. Eran las nueve de la mañana y necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, pero no sabía si estaría todavía con Esposito. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza para después echar su pelo hacia atrás.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se sentía estúpida. La escritora se había pasado toda la noche cuidándola, le había llevado a casa, se había preocupado por que estuviera bien... ¿Y ella qué había hecho? Investigar a sus espaldas.

Cuando se sentó se dio cuenta de que Rachel se había dejado allí su chaqueta de cuero. Beckett la cogió y, sin poder evitarlo, hundió su nariz, aspirando su aroma a vainilla. Ese que le volvía loca y aturdía sus sentidos.

Dejó la chaqueta a un lado y cogió de nuevo el móvil, marcando el número de Lanie, no podía esperar más. Al cuarto tono la forense atendió la llamada - _¿Beckett? _\- Preguntó con voz soñolienta.

\- Sí... Soy yo Lanie...

\- _¿Estás bien? _\- Conocía demasiado a su amiga como para saber que algo había ocurrido.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Puedes hablar? - Preguntó Kate esperando no incomodarla.

\- _Sí, no te preocupes... Sólo estaba durmiendo la mona... _\- Dijo levantándose – _Ayer bebimos demasiado..._ \- Lanie echó un último vistazo a la cama donde yacía Esposito totalmente desnudo y rió para sus adentros recordando lo bien que lo habían pasado juntos. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al salón para hablar más tranquilamente.

\- La he cagado Lanie... La he cagado muchísimo – Dijo nerviosa.

\- _Vale amiga... Que no cunda el pánico. Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó anoche? Te acostaste con la escritora y ahora te arrepientes ¿No? _

\- ¡¿Qué?! No Lanie, por Dios... O sea... No fue así... - Preguntó Beckett frunciendo el ceño .

\- _¿TE ACOSTASTE CON LA ESCRITORA? ¿EN SERIO? _\- Preguntó la forense sentándose rápidamente sobre el sofá. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- No es lo que piensas...

\- _Quiero detalles._

\- No hay detalles, Lanie. No hicimos... "Eso" sólo... Dormimos... - Kate se sonrojó al recordar los cálidos brazos de Rachel sobre su piel, rodeando su cuerpo, apretándola contra ella. Sentirse así de bien con alguien debería estar prohibido.

\- _Si tú lo dices... _\- La forense no estaba demasiado convencida con su explicación.

\- Esto es serio Lanie... Rachel vio algo que no debía ver...

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_ \- Preguntó ahora la forense. No sabía lo que iba a decirle su amiga.

\- Ella me contó que había perdido a alguien y yo... Bueno... Decidí buscar en los archivos policiales porque no sabía de quién se trataba. Así que traje el expediente a casa y lo encontró. Joder, se me olvidó por completo que lo había dejado en la cocina...

\- _Ya sabes lo que dicen... La curiosidad mató al gato._

\- No sé que hacer Lanie... - Dijo Kate pasándose la mano por la cara.

\- _Sí que sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Sólo ve allí y discúlpate. Además, seguro que cuando hables con ella lo entiende_ – Le contestó la forense - _¿O es que tienes miedo?_

\- ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

\- _Porque te gusta._


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Buenas! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi :P ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Muak!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

\- ¿Otra vez estás con eso? - Bufó Kate.

\- _¿Qué pasa? Sólo te digo digo lo que pienso..._ \- Dijo su amiga riendo.

\- No me gusta ¿Vale? Es sólo que... - Beckett no terminó la frase.

\- _Aja..._ \- Lanie esperaba atenta a la excusa que iba a inventarse nuevamente la inspectora. Estaba claro que entre ellas dos pasaba algo.

\- Me intriga... Y ya está.

\- _Sí, sí... _\- Lanie sabía que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte porque Beckett no iba a reconocer lo que le estaba ocurriendo con la escritora –_ Mi consejo ya sabes cual es..._ \- Siguió diciendo la forense - _… Ve a su casa y habla con ella. _

\- No sé ni como mirarle a la cara... - Contestó Kate mirando al suelo. La reacción de Rachel le había afectado de verdad. Se sentía fatal consigo misma.

\- _Me he despertado y no estabas en la cama –_ Se escuchó una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea. Sin duda debía ser Esposito.

\- Mejor te dejo Lanie, creo que estás... Ocupada – Dijo ahora la inspectora riendo.

\- _¡Enseguida voy! _– Se le escuchó decir a la forense - _Sí amiga... Pero tienes que contarme todo lo de anoche ¿Eh? Nos debemos una charla..._

\- Mañana me paso por la morgue y nos ponemos al día... Creo que no soy la única que tiene cosas para contar... - Dijo riendo – Un beso Lanie.

\- Un beso Kate y ¡Hazme caso!

\- Lo haré – Dijo Beckett antes de colgar.

Suspiró, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de centro y giró su cabeza, mirando hacia la chaqueta de cuero de Rachel.

* * *

\- Querida... Seguro que hay una explicación para todo eso... - Le dijo Martha pasándole cariñosamente el brazo por encima de los hombros – Y estoy segura de que hablaréis y se solucionará...

\- No quiero verla, no quiero saber nada – Dijo Rachel levantándose todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde vas? - Le preguntó su madre preocupada.

\- A Escribir... Tengo que terminar el libro de Derrick Storm de una vez por todas.

Sin ni siquiera desayunar, Rachel se encerró en su despacho, abrió el portátil y comenzó a escribir, pulsando las teclas con toda la rabia que tenía contenida en su interior. Se sentía enfadada y terriblemente decepcionada con Kate, quizá porque lo último que esperaba encontrar en su casa habían sido esos documentos.

No quería pensar más en Beckett, sólo necesitaba centrarse en la historia como otras tantas veces y dejar que las palabras llegaran a ella inundando su mente.

A media mañana, Alexis, bajó los escalones que comunicaban su habitación con el salón, arrastrando a su peluche por el suelo hasta que llegó al sofá donde se encontraba su abuela.

\- Buenos días cariño – Le dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

\- Y tia Rachel... ¿Dónde está?

\- Está trabajando – Martha acarició la mejilla de su nieta – Hoy va a estar ocupada escribiendo...

Alexis miró hacia el despacho de su tia. Cuando estaba cerrado sabía que no debía molestar ni hacer ruido en casa - ¿Y mis tortitas? - Preguntó con tristeza – Los domingos siempre hay tortitas para desayunar...

\- ¿Quieres que te las prepare yo? - Le preguntó la mujer.

\- Pero me las tienes que hacer como me las hace la tía... Con dibujos... Si no no me gustan – Contestó algo más animada.

\- Las haremos como tú quieras pero tienes que ayudarme ¿Eh? - Martha se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¡Vale! - Dijo la niña feliz.

Tanto abuela como nieta se pasaron parte de la mañana preparando el desayuno y, cuando estuvo listo, Martha decidió llamar a la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba su hija.

\- Adelante – Dijo Rachel desde el interior.

Martha abrió la puerta - Alexis ha preguntado por ti... ¿Vienes a desayunar con nosotras? Hemos preparado tortitas.

\- Joder... Con todo el lío se me había olvidado que era domingo – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara restregándose los ojos. La verdad es que estaba bastante cansada.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? - A la mujer se le veía visiblemente preocupada por ella.

\- No sé como estoy... Pero bueno, supongo que se me pasará.

Esa frase hizo que Martha sonriera levemente – ¿Vamos?

Rachel asintió y, después de guardar los últimos avances que había escrito, cerró el portátil y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Alexis sentada en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isleta de la cocina.

\- ¡Tía! - Dijo la niña dedicándole una gran sonrisa - ¡Mira que hemos hecho!

\- ¿A ver? - Rachel se acercó y contempló las tortitas que habían en los platos.

\- Esta es para ti – Dijo la niña acercándole una - ¿Te gusta?

Rachel admiró lo que había cocinado su sobrina para ella y sonrió. Era una tortita con la cara de un "smiley" y un montón de nata alrededor simulando ser el pelo – Me encanta Alexis – Dijo abrazándola y dándole mil besos. Esa niña sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Daba igual lo mal que estuviera, con ese simple gesto había hecho que olvidara todo lo demás.

\- ¡Me estás ahogando! - Se quejó la niña al ver que su tía no la soltaba.

\- ¡Si es que no te puedo querer más! - Dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

Martha no perdía detalle de la situación y sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban su hija y su nieta. Ella sabía que sin Alexis, la recuperación de Rachel debido a su alcoholismo habría sido muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Habían pasado por una situación horrible. Todo lo de la muerte de Rick había sido un golpe muy duro para la familia, pero finalmente habían conseguido mantenerse unidas y aprendieron a llevar su pérdida lo mejor que podían. Pero el dolor, ese vacío, siempre quedaría en sus corazones.

Una lágrima recorrió sin querer su mejilla y rápidamente Martha pasó su mano para contenerla pero no fue lo bastante rápida, Rachel se había dado cuenta de todo. La escritora cogió la mano de su madre y le sonrió. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba pensando y quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella. Martha le respondió con un ligero apretón y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de desayunar tranquilamente, Rachel, volvió de nuevo a encerrarse en su despacho para terminar por fin el último capítulo del libro. Mientras, en el salón, Alexis cogió uno de los DVD's que había en la estantería y se lo dio a su abuela.

\- ¿"La Bella y la Bestia"? - Preguntó la mujer y la pequeña respondió asintiendo – Pero... ¿Cuántas veces te has visto la película?

\- No muchas... – Le contestó Alexis con una sonrisa traviesa – Todavía tengo que terminar de aprenderme lo que dicen...

Martha rió – Eso deben ser los genes de los Rodger. Quizá algún día seas una gran actriz como tu abuela – Alexis movió los hombros hacia arriba en señal de que todavía no sabía que quería ser cuando fuera mayor y su abuela sonrió. Martha cogió la película y la puso en el DVD mientras Alexis corría a ponerse cómoda saltando sobre el sofá.

* * *

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan nerviosa. Bueno, quizá había sido la noche anterior, cuando vio a Rachel aparecer detrás suyo en la discoteca. Pero esta vez era algo distinto. Se sentía tonta dando vueltas en el rellano del loft de la escritora.

El portero del edificio, Jimmy si no recordaba mal, en cuanto la había visto no había dudado en dejarle pasar. Al parecer no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo de hacía unos días atrás. Con una vez era más que suficiente para él.

Y allí estaba ella, con la chaqueta de Rachel en la mano y pensando en si debía o no llamar.

Respiró profundamente y al final se decidió. Pulsó el botón y permaneció a la espera.

La puerta se abrió - ¡Katherine! ¿Cómo estás querida? - Preguntó Martha acercándose a ella para saludarla.

\- Buenos días señora Rodgers – Dijo Kate tendiéndole la mano, pero la mujer se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pillando de improviso a la inspectora.

\- ¿Qué habíamos dicho acerca del nombre?

\- Oh perdona, Martha... Es la costumbre – Dijo avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes – Le contestó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Bueno... En verdad sólo venía a traerle esto a Rachel – Dijo enseñando la chaqueta – Se la debió dejar olvidada... ¿No está en casa? - Aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar ya que a simple vista no había rastro de la escritora.

\- Está en su despacho, pero está ocupada, ya sabes... - Beckett vio que la puerta que normalmente estaba abierta ahora estaba totalmente cerrada - Terminando de escribir el último capítulo de su libro... Creo que tenía que entregarlo mañana sin falta...

\- Sí... Algo me comentó...

\- Será mejor que vengas otro día... - Le dijo Martha haciéndole ver que no era un buen momento para hablar con su hija – Y ya habláis con más calma...

Kate entendió lo que la mujer quería decirle. Estaba claro que la escritora no quería hablar con ella y sintió como se le oprimía el pecho sólo de pensar que Rachel pudiera estar tan enfadada como para no querer verla.

\- Hola Kate – Dijo una voz.

Beckett miró bien y tras el sofá unos ojos azules la observaban – Hola Alexis ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó la inspectora sonriendo.

\- ¿Te... Te quedas a ver una peli con nosotras? - Le ofreció la pequeña tímidamente – Estamos viendo "La Bella y La Bestia".

\- Lo siento cariño pero... Tengo mucho trabajo... - Mintió – Mejor otro día ¿Vale?

\- Vale – Dijo la niña sonriente y volvió a fijar su mirada en la televisión sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Martha... ¿Le puedes decir a Rachel que lo siento mucho? - Kate estaba visiblemente triste y Martha se dio cuenta.

\- Mi hija a veces es un poco cabezota, pero tiene buen corazón. Estoy segura de que se le pasará...

Kate le sonrió esperando que las palabras que le habían dicho fueran verdad y se despidió de la mujer.

Mientras, en el despacho, Rachel sujetaba el pomo de la puerta totalmente tentada a salir, pero algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la fría madera, escuchando como la voz de Kate se escuchaba cada vez más lejana hasta que desapareció.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el final del capítulo? ¿Pensáis que pronto habrá reconciliación? No sé no sé... ¡Espero vuestras opiniones! :P**

**¡Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Buenassss! Aquí os traigo nuevo capítulo para que las horitas que faltan para el capítulo de Castle de hoy se os hagan más amenas xDDDD**

**Gracias por todos los favs, los follows, los guest que escriben, las reviews... Hacéis que siga queriendo escribir :D**

**¡Mil besos!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Rachel apenas había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en Kate. Por una parte se sentía enfadada pero, por otra, sabía que necesitaba verla y sentirla cerca. Todo era caótico en su mente.

Los momentos del sábado por la noche asaltaban su cabeza... Se veía a sí misma bailando con ella de nuevo, sintiendo su piel, su olor, la mirada de la inspectora sobre la suya... Y después, cuando habían dormido juntas, recordó como Kate completamente dormida se había girado para abrazarla haciendo que se le cortara la respiración. Rachel le había apartado algunos mechones que habían caído sobre su rostro y la contempló hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio.

Cuando el despertador sonó la escritora ya hacía rato que estaba despierta. Lo apagó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Esa misma mañana tenía que ir a la editorial para entregarle a Gina el borrador de su último libro. Finalmente había decidido que no llevaría a ningún mensajero, prefería hablar las cosas cara a cara.

Rachel salió de la habitación y se encontró con Alexis, todavía con el pijama puesto, sentada en el sofá y viendo dibujos en la televisión.

\- Buenos días, cariño... ¿No crees que es hora de vestirte? Llegarás tarde al cole – Le dijo la escritora mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un suave beso en la cabeza. Después fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

\- No quiero ir...

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Rachel cerrando la nevera y mirando de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba la niña - ¿Por qué?

Alexis se puso de pie en el sofá y miró hacia donde estaba su tía - Porque si me quedo en casa podré estar contigo...

\- No cariño, tengo que ir a trabajar hoy...

\- Pero tú trabajas en casa... Podrías quedarte y jugamos a "Princesas Guerreras"...

\- Si pudiera me quedaría y lo sabes. Pero tengo que ir a entregar el libro, si no Gina me matará... - Rachel comenzó a preparar el desayuno cogiendo un brik de leche.

\- Gina no me gusta... - Dijo la pequeña haciendo una mueca – Me gusta Kate.

Rachel no pudo evitar derramar el contenido del vaso - ¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó la escritora agitando la cabeza. No sabía si había escuchado bien.

\- Que me gusta Kate. Es guapa ¿A que sí? - Dijo inocentemente.

\- Sí... Supongo que sí... - Rachel intentó que su sobrina no notara que aquella conversación le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Vino ayer...

\- Vaya... No tenía ni idea – Rachel siguió preparando el desayuno mientras intentaba que sus palabras sonaran creíbles. Sabía de sobra que la inspectora había estado el día anterior preguntando por ella.

\- Estaba triste – Añadió la niña.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le preguntó Rachel intrigada.

\- No estaba como el otro día... - Alexis se quedó pensativa - ¿Os habéis peleado?

Rachel trataba de encontrar las palabras para describir la situación con Kate - Es complicado...

\- Os habéis peleado... - Afirmó esta vez la niña agitando la cabeza.

\- Tú quieres saber demasiadas cosas... Sube a cambiarte que te llevo al cole... - Alexis iba a protestar pero la escritora no le dejó hablar - … Y sin rechistar... Vamos.

La niña subió las escaleras a regañadientes y Rachel sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, buscó en la agenda y pulsó el botón de llamada, llevándose el móvil a la oreja esperando contestación al otro lado de la línea - ¿Montgomery?

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor de la comisaría se abrieron y Kate salió directa hacia su escritorio. Dejó el café que había comprado hacía unos minutos en un Starbucks cercano sobre la mesa y encendió su ordenador, sentándose y acomodándose para un nuevo día de trabajo.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato allí aparecieron Esposito y Ryan, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Buenos días inspectora – Le dijo Esposito sonriente.

\- Vaya... Estás de muy buen humor hoy ¿No? - Dijo ella levantando una ceja. Sabía perfectamente a qué venía tanta alegría.

\- Puede ser, sí – Contestó él sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Alguna novedad sobre nuestro asesino misterioso? - Preguntó Ryan.

\- Por ahora nada – Dijo Beckett.

\- ¿Y tu amiga? ¿No ha venido hoy? - Preguntó Javi haciendo que el semblante de Kate cambiara radicalmente - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No... No es nada – Kate agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

De repente salió Montgomery de su despacho y se acercó a ellos – Buenos días detectives, inspectora – Dijo saludándoles - ¿Tienen alguna pista más de quién puede ser nuestro asesino?

\- Seguimos esperando el resultado de las huellas, señor – Dijo Beckett – Al final se ha retrasado más de lo que esperábamos...

\- Bien, en cuanto sepan algo quiero que me avisen – El capitán ya se iba a su despacho cuando de repente se giró – Por cierto... La señorita Castle hoy no estará con nosotros.

Beckett sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar su nombre. Tenía la esperanza de que Rachel apareciera en la comisaría y pudieran hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior pero al parecer no iba a ser posible, al menos no ese día.

\- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Javi - ¿Cómo es que no viene?

\- Esposito... ¿Me meto yo en sus asuntos? - Preguntó Montgomery seriamente.

\- Em... No...

\- Pues mucho menos me voy a meter en los de la señorita Castle – Sin más se metió dentro del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Creo que voy a... Estaré en la morgue, si pasa cualquier cosa llamadme – Dijo levantándose. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue directa hacia el ascensor.

\- Oye Espo... ¿No ves a Beckett rara? - Preguntó Ryan.

\- La verdad es que sí...

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rachel salió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal, moviéndose en cuanto notaron su presencia. Detrás del mostrador, como siempre estaba Sophie, la recepcionista de Gina, atendiendo llamadas telefónicas. Cuando la vio le sonrió.

\- Buenos días señorita Castle ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

\- Sí... Em... ¿Podrías decirle a Gina que estoy aquí? Vengo a traerle lo que acordamos el viernes.

\- Sí, claro. Un segundo – La joven tecleó algunos números en el teléfono y esperó respuesta – Señorita Cowell tiene una visita. Sí. Rachel Castle. ¿Le digo que pase? De acuerdo. Puede pasar señorita Castle.

\- Gracias – Le contestó ella cortésmente.

Rachel dejó la recepción y apareció ante ella una gran sala llena de escritorios con gente trabajando, al parecer bastante ocupados. Avanzó por un pasillo y al final estaba el despacho de Gina. Antes de entrar en él golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

\- Adelante – Se escuchó su voz desde el interior y Rachel entró – Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí. Que sorpresa.

\- Pues mira... He decidido pasarme a dejarte esto personalmente – La escritora le dejó un pen en su escritorio – Está terminado.

\- ¿Has terminado "Tormenta Salvaje"? - Gina cogió rápidamente el dispositivo USB que había dejado Rachel, como si alguien fuera a entrar a quitárselo, y lo introdujo en una de las entradas de su ordenador. Estaba deseando leerlo ya que la escritora se había negado a entregarle la mayor parte de los capítulos. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer si quería tenerlo listo para editar la semana próxima.

\- Te dejo tranquila para que lo leas... Ya me dirás qué te parece – Dijo Rachel girándose para ir hacia la puerta.

\- Espera Rachel... - Le dijo alzando la mirada – Podríamos... No sé... Quedar para cenar y hablamos del libro ¿Te apetece?

Conocía esa expresión en su cara, ese brillo en sus ojos diciéndole que seguramente no quería ir simplemente a cenar, sino... Algo más – La verdad es que no, no me apetece – No podía evitar recordar el último día que se habían visto, cuando Kate le había acompañado a recoger su correo. - _Kate – _Su nombre resonaba en su mente.

\- ¡Oh vamos Rachel! ¡Por los viejos tiempos!

\- Lo siento Gina pero... Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...

\- Ya... Trabajo... No será más bien por la inspectora esa ¿No? - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- ¿Beckett? ¿Qué dices? Sólo estoy ayudándole con el caso...

\- No lo niegues... Te gusta – Dijo mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

La escritora se quedó un momento en silencio - ¿Y si así fuera qué? Ya no tengo que rendirte cuentas Gina ¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo lo dejamos hace mucho tiempo.

\- Y por lo que parece ya no me echas de menos...

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? No. No te echo de menos – Rachel sintió un gran alivio al confesar aquello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía que había conseguido superar lo que fuera que hubieran tenido en el pasado. La escritora cogió el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a irse pero cuando iba a abrirla se giró de nuevo hacia ella - ¿Y sabes otra cosa más? Este es el último libro que escribo para tu editorial Gina. Dimito.

\- ¿Qué? - La mujer le miraba atónita – No estarás hablando en serio... Tenemos un contrato...

\- Teníamos... - Le corrigió ésta.

\- Espera... No puede ser... - La editora abrió el documento y empezó a pasar páginas mientras Rachel aprovechaba el momento para desaparecer del despacho. – No... Joder... No... ¡NO!

La escritora escuchó su grito y sonrió visiblemente – Hasta luego Sophie – Dijo dirigiéndose a la recepcionista que la miraba extrañada.

\- Hasta luego señorita... Castle.

Rachel bajó tranquilamente en el ascensor, se subió en su coche y empezó a reír sonoramente. Lo que no se esperaba Gina es que fuera a terminar tan pronto con la saga de Derrick Storm y con ello, finalizaba por fin su contrato.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el final del capítulo? ¿Pensáis que le quedarán ganas a Gina de volver? mmmm no sé no sé jajajajajajajaja**

**¡Gracias por leer! Os veo por los reviews :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Actualización rápida! No os fijéis en la cantidad de palabras, sé que son pocas pero hay varias cosas que creo que son importantes para la historia :P ¡Espero que os guste! **

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Beckett abrió la pesada puerta y observó cómo su amiga estaba tomando las huellas dactilares de un cuerpo cuidadosamente. Se acercó sigilosa pero sus tacones le delataron.

La forense miró su reloj y se giró para mirar a Kate - ¿No es un poco pronto para estar ya por aquí? - Lanie dejó el brazo de la víctima de nuevo sobre la fría camilla de metal y se quitó los guantes, tirándolos a una papelera que había cerca de ella.

\- Necesitaba... Hablar cuanto antes... - Dijo Beckett mirando al suelo.

En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Si su amiga estaba así es porque algo había pasado con Rachel - ¿Qué tal con la chica escritora? - Lanie se acercó a un escritorio donde había un par de taburetes y se sentó en uno de ellos, señalándole el otro a Kate para que tomara asiento - ¿Me hiciste caso?

\- Sí... Te hice caso... - Las palabras parecía que le pesaban.

\- ¿Y bien? - Le preguntó Lanie pero Beckett no soltaba prenda – Por dios Kate... ¿Voy a tener que sacártelo con sacacorchos? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La inspectora suspiró – Fui a su casa y bueno, estaba en su despacho... Escribiendo. O eso me dijo su madre...

\- Vamos... Que no la viste.

\- No.

\- Y... ¿Ya está?

\- Ya está Lanie, sí. No hay más. No quiso hablar conmigo... Joder, la he cagado muchísimo – Kate se levantó nerviosa y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, como si aquello sirviera de algo.

\- A lo mejor sólo necesita tiempo...

\- ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para seguir odiándome? - Bufó Beckett – Es que... Dios... Deberías haber visto como me trató el sábado... - Kate se llevó la mano hacia un mechón rebelde que colocó tras su oreja y volvió a sentarse de nuevo frente a ella – Se pasó toda la noche cuidándome porque gracias a ti... – Dijo dándole con el dedo índice en el hombro – Me emborraché muchísimo y después me encontraba fatal...

\- ¿Pero sirvió o no sirvió? - Preguntó Lanie alzando las cejas repetidamente – Por lo que me dijiste por teléfono dormisteis juntas...

\- Dormimos Lanie... Sólo eso... - Puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de su amiga - No hay nada más entre nosotras, sólo... Amistad, si es que puede llamarse así... - En el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma, porque cada vez que estaba cerca de Rachel su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella: Su pulso se aceleraba, se ponía nerviosa, era incapaz de pensar de forma coherente... Estaba completamente perdida y lo sabía. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al aire - Y... ¿Tú con Esposito? - Dijo alzando una ceja mientras cambiaba a un tema que la implicara menos - ¿Qué tal?

Lanie casi se atraganta al escuchar el nombre de su compañero - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Oh vamos... ¿Sabes que estás hablando con una poli, no? Además... ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos! - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Está bien, está bien... - La forense movió las manos haciéndole un gesto para que se calmara – Te dije de ir a ese sitio nuevo porque sabía que Javi iba a estar con unos amigos...

\- A una discoteca... De "ambiente"... Ajá... Claro, lo más normal del mundo...

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? - Preguntó Lanie extrañada – Bueno vale, un amigo suyo acababa de dejar una relación con otro chico y querían animarle...

\- Y la que salió animada de allí fuiste tú...

\- ¡Vamos Kate! No me lo tengas en cuenta...

\- No, no me malinterpretes... Si me parece genial que estés con Espo, de verdad – Contestó Beckett sincera – Es una gran persona... Bueno, los dos sois grandes personas, os lo merecéis – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias amiga – Dijo Lanie acercándose a ella para abrazarla – ¿Crees que... No sé... Haya problemas con Montgomery por... Nuestra relación? - Dijo volviendo a sentarse en el taburete.

Kate se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes – No creo... Quiero decir que, en realidad... Tampoco sois del mismo departamento... No es como si yo me pusiera a salir con él...

\- Creo que a ti te gusta otro "tipo" de persona...

\- Espera... No me cambies de tema doctora Parish... Estábamos hablando de Esposito, no de R... - Kate no quiso terminar la frase que acababa de decir inconscientemente.

Lanie sonrió sabiendo que había pillado desprevenida a su amiga - ¿De tu querida escritora? - Beckett la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¡Oh vamos, Kate! ¿Quieres reconocer de una vez que te gusta Rachel? Yo no voy a juzgarte por eso... Es más... ¡Entendería que te gustara!

\- Si supiera lo que me pasa con ella... - La inspectora suspiró – … Es como si una parte de mí quisiera abrirse pero siento que soy incapaz de hacerlo. No sé explicarlo...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tienes una relación seria? - Preguntó la forense.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Tiene que ver con que apenas sales Kate... Sólo trabajas y trabajas. Eso tampoco es bueno...

\- Soy así Lanie... No puedo evitarlo...

Desde que su madre había fallecido en aquel callejón, había construido un muro a su alrededor para protegerse del mundo y se había centrado primero en sus estudios y después en el trabajo. Cuando no estaba resolviendo casos intentaba averiguar algo más acerca del asesinato de su madre, porque estaba convencida de que no había sido un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas como le querían hacer creer.

Y sí, claro que había tenido relaciones, la mayoría de ellas insatisfactorias o solamente basadas en el sexo, pero no buscaba eso. Ya no. Necesitaba algo más.

Beckett estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando un sonido captó la atención de las dos mujeres, haciendo que se giraran hacia la puerta de la morgue. Ahí estaba Esposito con el semblante bastante serio.

\- Siento interrumpir... Beckett... Tenemos una nueva víctima.

\- ¿Cómo? - Dijo levantándose rápidamente del taburete.

\- Sí, está en un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Te vienes Lanie? Necesitamos un médico forense y Perlmutter está trabajando en otro caso – Añadió.

\- Claro, recojo mis cosas y voy.

\- Bien... Os espero arriba con Ryan y nos vamos juntos – Dijo abandonando la sala.

Lanie fue hacia un armario y sacó de éste un maletín de color rojo y los bordes metalizados. Lo abrió para comprobar que contenía todo lo que necesitaba y volvió a cerrarlo – Tendremos que dejar la charla para otro día...

\- Eso me temo – Contestó Beckett y ambas salieron de la morgue para buscar a Esposito y Ryan.

Lanie y Beckett subieron al ascensor y en cuanto bajaron en el piso correcto observaron el movimiento de varios agentes que iban de un sitio a otro. En el interior de la sala, algunos hombres fotografiaban la escena del crimen y otros señalaban dónde estaban las pruebas anotando algunas cosas en sus cuadernos.

Kate observó el lugar. Estaba localizado en la parte superior del edificio, era una especie de gimnasio con varias máquinas y una piscina con hamacas alrededor. Tenía grandes ventanales que permitían ver toda la ciudad. En el interior de la piscina, flotando, estaba el cuerpo de una joven con un gran cuchillo clavado en la espalda. Se acercó a uno de los policías que había para que le pusiera al tanto de la situación.

\- Los de mantenimiento la han encontrado hace una hora – El hombre pasaba las páginas de su libreta leyendo sus anotaciones – Kendra Pitney, vive en el edificio.

\- Está bien, sáquenla del agua – Dijo Beckett con tono autoritario.

Entre varios hombres sacaron a la joven y la pusieron sobre un plástico extendido cerca de la piscina. Lanie abrió su maletín y se puso unos guantes de látex antes de tocar el cuerpo. Después sacó algunos objetos para extraer células epiteliales bajo las uñas de la joven. En el caso de que hubiera forcejeado con su agresor podrían identificarlo.

Beckett continuaba hablando con varios de los agentes, intentando recopilar toda la información posible - "La Reina del Baile" - Escuchó decir detrás de ella. Cuando se giró pudo ver a Rachel agachada junto a Lanie observando el cuerpo de la víctima.

* * *

**Siento otra vez dejarlo así pero... Tenía que hacerlo xD ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar en el próximo capi? **

**Gracias como siempre por leer, por vuestros reviews y por todos los comentarios que me dejáis sobre el fic, me alegra ver que os sigue gustando ^_^ Muak!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! Para no variar siento la tardanza en actualizar! Pero las prácticas y clases me han tenido hasta 11h diarias en la uni, así que he escrito en los ratillos que tenía libres. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo porque me matáis xDDDD**

**Como siempre quería agradeceros a todos los que seguís esta historia, por leer y también por dejar vuestras opiniones con los reviews. Puede parecer una tontería pero animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Aprovecho estas líneas para recomendaros otro fic de la misma temática y que estoy segura que os gustará :P Se llama "Mi historia" y está escrito por Diana-bcn. Seguro que os será fácil encontrarlo ;) Así que si tenéis curiosidad ya sabéis, pasaros por allí ^_^**

**Y sin más aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis :D ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

\- ¿Rachel? - Beckett se dirigió hacia ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me ha llamado Montgomery – Dijo sin mirarla mientras observaba a la joven que yacía en el suelo.

\- No deberías estar aquí... Es la escena de un crimen.

Rachel la miró desde abajo sin poder evitar fijarse en su cuerpo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa azul y el pelo recogido en un moño bastante sofisticado – Como te he dicho, me ha llamado Montgomery. Quería que estuviera... Si no me crees puedes llamarle.

Kate podía sentir sus palabras. Frías como el hielo – No, está bien... Pero no toques nada – Le avisó - ¿Causa de la muerte? - Preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a la doctora Parish.

\- Aún hay que examinarla a fondo pero no fue por la puñalada...

\- La ausencia de sangre en la herida indica que debió de morir antes y... No tiene espuma en la boca – Dijo Rachel mirando de nuevo a la víctima – Así que no se ahogó.

\- Vaya... Estoy impresionada – Dijo Lanie con una sonrisa – Eres buena... - Beckett la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- La mataron primero y después la pusieron así, igual que las otras víctimas.

\- Sí, lo sé – Dijo Beckett con suficiencia - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¿No crees que eso es algo que podemos hacer luego? - Preguntó la escritora de forma tajante. Sabía perfectamente sobre lo que quería hablar Kate pero no quería pensar en eso ahora – Creo que en este momento es más importante el caso... ¿Sabes? - Dijo retomando el tema sin darle opción a que la inspectora replicara – En mi libro el traje que llevaba la víctima no era amarillo, sino azul ¿Tisdale y Pitney se conocían?

\- No hemos encontrado relación... ¿Por qué?

\- Por... ¿El motivo? - Dijo como si fuera evidente.

\- Rachel... Es un asesino en serie, no necesita un motivo – De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Kate lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y atendió la llamada – Beckett – Dijo con voz firme – Vale.

Esposito que acababa de entrar en la sala se acercó a ella - ¿Tenemos novedades?

La inspectora colgó y guardó de nuevo su teléfono mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida – Ya sabemos de quien es la huella: Kyle Cabot. Vive en Brooklyn. Le tenemos - Esposito le siguió acelerando el paso y Rachel se levantó dejando a Lanie a solas con la víctima.

Los tres bajaron en el ascensor dirigiéndose hacia donde Ryan había aparcado el coche. El irlandés encendió las luces y salieron a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York.

En cuanto Ryan paró el vehículo policial frente al edificio del sospechoso, Beckett abrió su puerta – Quédate aquí – Le dijo a Rachel antes de salir rápidamente hacia donde estaban el resto de policías preparándose.

La escritora vio como Kate, Esposito y Ryan salían corriendo para ponerse los chalecos antibalas que les ofrecían desde una furgoneta. Beckett lo ajustó, sacó su pistola y entró en el edificio seguida de sus compañeros.

Atravesó un largo pasillo, sosteniendo siempre su pistola con ambas manos y observando que no hubiera nadie mientras avanzaban. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la vivienda del sospechoso golpeó fuertemente la puerta con el puño - ¡Kyle Cabot! ¡Policía! ¡Abra la puerta! - Gritó.

Esperó unos segundos pero nadie respondía al otro lado. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para coger impulso y golpeó la puerta con el pie, haciendo que ésta se abriera al instante. La inspectora entró respaldada por Esposito y Ryan. Mientras ella se mantenía en la retaguardia ambos policías fueron de habitación en habitación en busca de Kyle Cabot pero al parecer la casa estaba despejada y sin rastro del sospechoso.

De repente algo llamó la atención de Kate. Encima de la mesa habían distintos recortes de periódico y fotos de Allison Tisdale, varios ejemplares de los libros de R. Castle aparecían desperdigados por toda la estancia, así como extraños dibujos que representaban las escenas más macabras de las obras de la escritora.

Beckett se dirigió a una estantería y allí habían más libros, todos de R. Castle. Abrió uno y pudo ver como estaban garabateados, como si los dibujos los hubiera hecho un niño de tres años.

\- Deberías invitarle a tu club de lectura – Dijo Ryan con ironía.

Kate no podía dejar de mirar aquellos libros – Beckett, tienes que ver esto – Escuchó decir a uno de sus compañeros. Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y ante ella apareció una sala cuyas paredes estaban completamente recubiertas de las portadas con los libros de Rachel, más dibujos y algunos recortes de periódicos.

\- Vaya... ¡Que siniestro! - Dijo una voz de mujer desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te dije acerca de que te quedaras en el coche, Rachel? - Preguntó Beckett entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Yo no dije que fuera a quedarme – Sonrió de forma pícara y por un momento a Kate se le olvidó todo, incluso el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La escritora avanzó algunos pasos mientras Esposito observaba lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela con sangre. Kate parpadeó varias veces intentando centrarse y observó la prenda – La blusa de Allison – Afirmó Beckett – Le gusta guardar trofeos.

Javi siguió rebuscando en el interior de una bolsa y extrajo de ella una pistola con la empuñadura de madera – Calibre veintidós.

De repente un ruido que procedía del interior del apartamento hizo que todos callaran y Beckett sacó rápidamente su pistola apuntando hacia fuera de la habitación. Con pasos ágiles y firmes se desplazó hasta el lugar de donde procedían los quejidos. Cuando vio que el resto de sus compañeros estaban preparados, abrió la puerta de un armario. En el suelo, hecho un ovillo, había un hombre que se golpeaba repetidas veces el cuerpo contra una de las paredes.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! - Gritaba el hombre sin dejar de golpearse.

\- ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! - Kate le apuntaba con su pistola mientras Esposito y Ryan intentaban reducirlo, hasta que finalmente el hombre dejó de ofrecer resistencia y pudieron colocarle las esposas.

* * *

Kate miró al sospechoso por última vez antes de levantarse de su asiento. Recogió los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y abandonó la habitación que tenían habilitada para los interrogatorios, dejando allí a aquel hombre que no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro, balanceándose. Rachel y Montgomery observaban toda la escena desde la sala contigua. Esperando a que el sujeto dijera algo.

\- Sigue sin hablar – Dijo la inspectora con frustración nada más entrar – Según su historial clínico tiene un trastorno generalizado del desarrollo...

\- De ahí su fijación hacia mí. Ese tipo de personas pueden desarrollar una obsesión con un solo sujeto.

\- Ya... Pues tu querido "fan" también sufría delirios... Adivine quien llevaba su caso – Dijo Kate dirigiéndose a Montgomery.

\- Allison Tisdale – Interrumpió Rachel y Beckett le miró algo sorprendida.

\- Sí... Hemos revisado sus notas y al parecer tomaba antipsicóticos muy fuertes.

\- Inteligencia limitada. Cree tener una relación personal con su héroe o en este caso... Heroína – Montgomery se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes - Parece que el perfil encaja inspectora.

\- Y... ¿Ya está? - Preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

\- ¿Y qué más quiere? Hay suficientes pruebas que le relacionan con las tres víctimas. Dos de su trabajo y Tisdale que era su asistente social. Beckett... Llame al fiscal y pida a un abogado – Dijo el hombre con seriedad.

\- Sí, señor – Le dijo Kate mientras el capitán abandonaba la estancia.

\- Pero... Es todo demasiado fácil, un lector no se lo tragaría...

\- Aquí no es como en tus libros Rachel... Normalmente si vemos a un tío con una pistola sobre un cadáver... Suele ser el asesino – Dijo Beckett antes de irse.

La escritora volvió a mirar a aquel hombre. No, eso no podía ser todo. Tenía que haber algo más. Rachel suspiró y salió de allí en dirección hacia el ascensor, pasando por detrás del escritorio de la inspectora, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Beckett la observó caminar mientras sostenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja - ¿Ya te vas? - Le preguntó.

\- Sí, yo... Tengo que hacer cosas...

\- Rachel... ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Mejor otro día – Dijo girándose para seguir caminando hacia la salida.

\- Espera Rachel... ¡Espera!

\- _Oficina del Fiscal ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ \- Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Luego le llamo – Dijo colgando el teléfono y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento intentando alcanzar a la escritora. Corrió por el pasillo pero cuando llegó, las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, así que se metió por el hueco que quedaba ladeando el cuerpo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - Le preguntó Rachel confundida al verla entrar en el ascensor de esa manera- ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

\- No, no podía... - Dijo con la respiración agitada.

El elevador comenzó a descender – Tienes hasta que lleguemos abajo para hablar.

\- Perfecto – Kate sonrió de forma pícara. Se dirigió al panel luminoso y apretó un botón rojo con las letras "STOP" escritas, haciendo que el ascensor parara en seco – Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

**Corto pero intenso :P**

**P.D: Adoro los ascensores...**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Chan chan chaaaaan! ¡El momento que esperábais ha llegado! Así que no os entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo ;) Mil besos y gracias como siempre por leer y por vuestros reviews, como siempre son de muchísima ayuda :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

\- ¡Joder Kate! ¿Has parado el ascensor? - Preguntó la escritora nerviosa.

Beckett cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. La presencia de Rachel siempre le había hecho sentir extraña y, ese momento en el cual estaban las dos encerradas en el ascensor, no le ayudaba demasiado a pensar con claridad - Porque necesito que me escuches...

\- ¡Pero si ya te estoy escuchando! - Rachel se acercó al panel – ¿Cómo coño se enchufa esto otra vez? - La escritora observó los botones pero no sabía cual apretar. Había dos hileras que iban desde el número -2 al 15, en la parte inferior había otros botones que se accionaban mediante una llave para acceder al garaje y en la parte superior un botón rojo y otro de color amarillo – Has apretado el rojo... ¿No debería haber uno verde o algo así? - Beckett no pudo evitar reírse – No tiene gracia Kate... En serio...

\- No sabía que tenías claustrofobia...

\- Y no la tengo, pero no me gusta estar suspendida en el aire a diez pisos de altura como comprenderás... Cómo se pondrá esto en marcha – Volvió a decir mirando el panel. Decidida apretó el botón amarillo y un potente ruido le sorprendió sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una sirena?

Beckett suspiró - Se utiliza en casos de emergencia, por si te quedas encerrado en ascensor...

\- ¿Como ahora mismo? - Preguntó volviéndose de nuevo.

\- Algo así... Sí... - Kate se quedó pensativa durante un segundo - ¿Rachel...? - Kate la llamó, pero la escritora seguía intentando averiguar cual era el botón que accionaba de nuevo el ascensor. Beckett se acercó a ella, alargando sus brazos hasta coger la cara de Rachel entre sus manos y le giró la cabeza suavemente para que le mirara. Directamente a los ojos. La escritora sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella. No estaba acostumbrada a tener a Beckett tan cerca, casi nariz con nariz – Lo siento – Rachel no podía dejar de mirar sus labios y cómo estos decían cada palabra. Sentía como las ganas de besarla se apoderaban de ella, pero no podía. No después de lo que había pasado – Lo siento tanto Rachel – Dijo acercándose más a la escritora. Bajó las manos por su cuello y se abrazó a ella.

Aquel gesto había pillado de improviso a Rachel que se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer durante un instante, pero enseguida estrechó a Kate entre sus brazos. Sentía tanto dolor en su interior y le reconfortaba de una manera tan inexplicable, que era incapaz de negar lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella.

Hundió su rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro y simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Las lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas y sus sollozos eran acallados en la tenue semioscuridad del ascensor, mientras Kate acariciaba su pelo – De verdad que lo siento – Volvió a decirle Beckett con la voz entrecortada.

Rachel se separó de ella y con el dorso de la mano intentó borrar las lágrimas que quedaban - ¿Por qué Kate? - Dijo mirándola con los ojos todavía llorosos.

\- Yo... - Beckett suspiró, no sabía por donde empezar – … El día que revisamos las cartas... Me dijiste que habías perdido a alguien y...

\- No tenías derecho a meterte en mi vida...

\- Lo sé y te juro que me arrepiento muchísimo, no sabes cuanto... No... No debí hacerlo – Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé Rachel, no lo sé... - La inspectora apartó un mechón que se había escapado sutilmente de su pelo recogido, colocándolo tras la oreja de forma nerviosa e, impulsivamente, comenzó a morderse la uña de su dedo índice – Supongo que me intrigabas y... Dios... Soy imbécil – Kate se tapó la cara con sus manos visiblemente avergonzada.

\- ¿Te intrigaba? ¿En qué sentido...? - El tono en la voz de la escritora había cambiado. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que pensaba Beckett en realidad... Saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

\- No sé Rachel... Llevo años pensando que quien escribía esas novelas era un hombre y de repente apareces tú cambiando todos mis esquemas...

\- No era lo que esperabas... - Dijo con algo de desilusión en la voz.

\- Simplemente... La posibilidad de que fueras tú... Pues... No pasaba por mi mente, sólo eso...

\- Ya... Supongo que si fuera un tío todo sería más fácil ¿No?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – Dijo acercándose aún más a Kate, clavando su mirada en la de ella, haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara por el simple hecho de sentirla tan cerca - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo finalmente después de unos segundos en los que parecía que se había detenido el tiempo.

\- Sí... Sí claro – Contestó Kate nerviosa sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que la hipnotizaban.

\- ¿Por qué estaban esos documentos en la comisaría? - Rachel cambió drásticamente de tema haciendo que Beckett frunciera levemente el ceño. Esperaba otro tipo de cuestión.

\- Porque fue en la doce donde se llevó el caso... - Dijo ella como si resultara evidente.

\- No a ver... No me entiendes – Rachel se aclaró la voz antes de continuar – No era un caso. Fue un accidente. De tráfico.

\- No has leído el informe... ¿No?

\- Pues la verdad es que no tuve tiempo... - Dijo recordando como había salido corriendo de su casa la última vez que habían estado juntas.

\- No sé si deberíamos hablar de esto ahora...

\- Kate... Por favor... - Rachel le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que ponía en aquel dossier.

\- Se investigó si realmente había sido un accidente o... - Beckett respiró profundamente antes de seguir - … O si había sido provocado...

\- Espera... - Rachel la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Quieres decir que... Investigaron el caso por asesinato?

\- Sí, pero...

\- ¿Que mi hermano fue asesinado? - La escritora se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosa y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño habitáculo de un lado para otro – No puede ser...

\- No Rachel, espera. No saques conclusiones...

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no las saque? ¡Dime! - Gritó exasperada - Llevo tres años de mi vida pensando que lo de mi hermano había sido un accidente...

\- ¡Y lo fue! Escúchame por favor... - Dijo Kate suspirando – Mira... Vamos a hacer una cosa... Te invito a un café en mi casa y hablamos tranquilamente de todo esto ¿Vale?

La escritora respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos durante un segundo para intentar pensar con claridad. En ese momento todo en su cabeza daba vueltas. Necesitaba saber la verdad – Está bien... Pero quiero que hagas una cosa por mí.

\- Está bien, lo que sea – Dijo Kate rápidamente para evitar que pudiera echarse atrás.

La escritora se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- Quiero que vuelvas a revisar el caso de Kyle Cabot.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Beckett se quedó sorprendida ante aquella petición.

\- Habías dicho que harías lo que fuera...

\- Sí, pero quiero saber por qué quieres que revise todo de nuevo. Ya has escuchado al capitán Montgomery...

\- Estoy segura de que es inocente.

\- ¿Aún estás con eso? - Bufó Beckett.

\- Los pétalos de rosa que había sobre Tisdale eran Grandiflora y no híbridos de te, lo que significa que Kyle Cabot no fue... Pero está bien. No lo hagas. Pon en marcha el trasto este... - Dijo apretando botones al azar – ...Y volvamos cada una a nuestra vida sabiendo que hay un hombre inocente en prisión mientras el asesino sigue suelto...

Kate se acercó y agarró la mano con la que Rachel estaba tocando los botones del panel – Está bien... Tú ganas – Y seguidamente pulsó el botón de "Stop" y el ascensor volvió a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Desde cuando el botón de "Stop" significa que se ponga a funcionar algo?

Beckett sonrió levemente y apretó otro botón para ir a la planta baja. Durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto ninguna de las dos habló. No hacía demasiado tiempo que conocía a la escritora pero si había algo que le sorprendía de ella es que, incluso en aquella situación, era capaz de hacerle sonreír con alguno de sus comentarios.

Podía imaginarse como detrás de su apariencia tranquila, la escritora en realidad estaba pensando en mil cosas a la vez, en todas esas dudas que ahora mismo le avasallaban y que necesitaban respuesta.

Las dos mujeres salieron del ascensor. Rachel sacó su teléfono móvil un segundo y se paró en seco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó Kate al ver que se quedaba rezagada.

Rachel pasó su dedo por la pantalla y guardó de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo - No... Nada... Es sólo Alexis... Le prometí que iría a recogerla más tarde, cuando terminaran sus clases... No sabes la lata que me ha dado esta mañana. No quería ir.

\- ¿Y por qué no quería? No parece ser de esas niñas a las que no les gusta el colegio...

La escritora suspiró - Supongo que me ha echado de menos estos días...

\- Quizá deberías ir ya... - Dijo mirando el reloj de muñeca que le había regalado su padre hacía algún tiempo - Podemos quedar más tarde para lo de...

\- No, no, no ¡Ni hablar! - Dijo la escritora interrumpiéndola – Necesito saber qué es lo que pone en esos documentos... Además, si nos damos prisa seguro que me da tiempo – Dijo de repente dando grandes zancadas.

Beckett observó como Rachel se alejaba rápidamente hasta que desapareció a través de la puerta de la comisaría. La inspectora suspiró y fue tras ella, siguiendo la estela con olor a vainilla que había dejado tras su paso.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Ha ocurrido como pensábais? ¿Qué habríais hecho vosotras encerradas/os en un ascensor con Beckett o Rachel? Bueno, esta última pregunta mejor no la contestéis... Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta jajajajajajaja**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Actualización cortita... Prometo recompensaros ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

La casa de la inspectora estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado allí. Observó como Kate dejaba su chaqueta en un perchero de la entrada y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Rachel suspiró y la siguió en silencio. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar las lágrimas al volver a mirar las fotos de aquel expediente.

Beckett se acercó a uno de los armarios, sacó un paquete de café que había empezado y rellenó cuidadosamente la cafetera. Rachel la observaba todavía sin decir nada, sentándose en un taburete. Le gustaban sus gestos, la suavidad con la que se movía, como caía el pelo ondulado sobre sus hombros... Vio como Kate se giraba. La miró todavía asombrada, pensando en como cosas tan simples eran capaces de hacerle sentir de esa manera tan especial. Entonces ella le sonrió y el resto del mundo dejó de existir.

El sonido de un burbujeo la sacó de sus pensamientos. La inspectora cogió dos tazas de otro armario y las llenó hasta la mitad con café.

\- ¿Lo quieres solo o con leche? - Le preguntó a Rachel.

\- Con leche, gracias.

Beckett cogió otro recipiente y vertió el líquido, después, cogió las dos tazas y las llevó hacia la isleta de la cocina donde se encontraba la escritora. Sirvió las bebidas calientes con un par de azucarillos y desapareció unos segundos en su habitación volviendo con esa carpeta, que a Rachel le resultaba tan familiar, entre las manos.

Kate la puso sobre la encimera, cerca de la escritora y ésta la miró esperando su aprobación para poder abrirla. La inspectora asintió y, aunque no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a aquello, la abrió.

De nuevo, aparecieron esas horribles fotos que le recordaban cada segundo de aquel día... Todo aquello que había intentado borrar a base de alcohol sin lograrlo. Aún a día de hoy, después de tres años, continuaba despertándose por las noches bañada en sudor por las terribles pesadillas que la seguían atormentando.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Kate cogiendo la mano de la escritora, apretándola levemente entre sus dedos.

Rachel agradeció el gesto con una media sonrisa - Sí... Es sólo que...

\- Es difícil, lo sé – Kate agarró el asa de la taza que tenía delante y se la llevó a los labios, dando un pequeño sorbo. Después la volvió a dejar sobre la bancada - Llevo revisando el caso de mi madre desde que entré en la academia y a día de hoy se me sigue revolviendo el estómago cada vez que veo las fotos.

\- Nunca lo voy a poder superar... ¿Verdad?

\- Supongo que al final te acostumbras a vivir con ello... - Kate estrechó una vez más la mano de la escritora antes de volver a coger la taza.

Rachel siguió pasando páginas, observando uno a uno los informes, entonces encontró lo que Kate le había comentado esa mañana en el ascensor. En una de las páginas ponía claramente que habían estudiado el caso por "supuesto asesinato", ya que el perito había determinado, en un principio, que los frenos habían sido cortados – Si esto es cierto... ¿Por qué no siguieron investigando esa vía? - Preguntó Rachel confundida.

\- Sí que lo investigaron, mira. - Kate pasó varias páginas hasta que la encontró.

La escritora leyó la frase que ponía en aquel documento: "No concluyente" - ¿Qué significa lo que pone aquí? - Dijo mostrándole la hoja.

\- Pues que después de hacer las pruebas necesarias no encontraron evidencias suficientes para considerarlo un asesinato, es más... Observa esto – Kate rebuscó entre las fotografías y encontró varias de el extremo de unos cables - ¿Ves cómo están?

\- Sí, están como pelados... - Rachel cogió otra foto en la que se veía de más cerca y observó de nuevo el cable.

\- Si lo hubieran cortado tendría los cantos romos...

\- No deshilachados... Claro... - La escritora se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos - ¿Puedo... Quedarme con los informes? Me gustaría verlos más detenidamente en casa, si no te importa...

\- Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Gracias – Rachel se dio cuenta de que su taza estaba todavía sin tocar. Miró el reloj que había en la cocina y se bebió el contenido rápidamente – Tengo que ir a por Alexis, casi se me pasa la hora – Dijo levantándose mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Entonces se detuvo en seco y se giró - Te gustaría... No sé... ¿Acompañarme?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a recoger a tu sobrina? - Preguntó la inspectora sorprendida.

\- Sí... Bueno, si no tienes trabajo que hacer...

\- Tengo un rato libre... - Contestó apartándose el pelo de forma nerviosa. Sabía que si la escritora le proponía ir a por Alexis era porque, al menos, ya no estaba tan enfadada.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - Rachel no podía ocultar su felicidad y, aunque aquello no pudiera considerarse una cita, para ella era importante que Kate hubiera aceptado. Beckett asintió y la escritora le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

La escritora miró de nuevo el reloj de su teléfono. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Alexis todavía no había salido de sus clases extraescolares. Tanto Rachel como Kate se encontraban fuera del edificio, esperando en la puerta de salida.

La escritora miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que otros padres esperaban también a sus niños. Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera pues, a pesar de que Alexis era su sobrina, ella la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Realmente como si fuera su verdadera madre, sólo que, como ella se definía... Más guay.

El timbre que indicaba que habían terminado las clases sonó y enseguida las puertas se abrieron de par en par, saliendo por ellas una avalancha de niños gritando y saltando. Pronto los cabellos pelirrojos de Alexis se vieron desde lo lejos. La niña llevaba una mochila rosa a su espalda y un maletín negro con el que apenas podía caminar.

Rachel se acercó rápidamente a ella - ¿Te ayudo con eso calabaza? - Le preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¡Has venido! - Gritó la niña feliz de ver a su tía. Dejó el maletín en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia ella todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas y se agarró a su cintura dándole un gran abrazo.

\- Cuidado que me dejas sin respiración – Dijo Rachel también abrazándola.

Mientras, desde la distancia, la inspectora observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Alexis era adorable.

Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Beckett estaba detrás de su tía, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia - ¡Hola Kate! - Dijo saludándola.

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo te han ido las clases? - Beckett se acercó a ella y le acarició su suave pelo pelirrojo.

\- ¡Bien! Hoy he aprendido "Estrellita donde estás" ¿Quieres que te la enseñe? - La niña se agachó para coger el estuche donde tenía el violín.

\- Alexis, mejor se la enseñas en casa ¿No? - Dijo Rachel antes de que la pequeña lo sacara de su funda.

\- Entonces... ¿Ya no estáis peleadas? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que estuviéramos peleadas? - Rachel miró hacia arriba, como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

\- Ella estaba triste – Dijo señalando a Kate con su dedito – Y tú también estabas triste – Ahora señalaba a su tía – Tuve que hacerte tortitas... - La niña no pudo seguir hablando porque Rachel le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vamos a casa...

\- Así que tortitas ¿Eh? - Beckett miró a la escritora levantando una ceja y después sonrió al recordar como Rachel le había hecho a ella ese desayuno el Domingo anterior. Al parecer la cosa era de familia.

\- Es la mejor comida del mundo ¿A que sí Alexis? - Le preguntó cogiendo el maletín que todavía estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Sí! - Contestó la niña sonriente – Aunque el helado también me gusta...

\- Mmm Helado... - Dijo Beckett en voz alta.

\- ¿Queréis que vayamos a por uno antes de ir a casa? - Preguntó la escritora.

\- ¡Sí! - Gritaron las dos al unísono.

\- Pues no se diga más ¡Vamos! - Rachel cogió a Alexis de la mano y salieron del recinto del colegio con Kate al lado en dirección a su heladería de siempre.

* * *

**Gracias como siempre a los que leéis y sobre todo a los que dedicáis un minuto de vuestro tiempo para dejar una review, hay días en los que de verdad se necesitan...**


	27. Chapter 27 - Especial Navidad

**¿Escucháis ese tintineo?¡Pues es la Navidad! Así que... ¡Sorpresa! jajajajajaja**

**En este momento estaréis pensando ¿A esta que le ha dado? Bueno, pues os contaré. Hará cosa de un par de semanas una personita me escribió pidiéndome un deseo para Navidad. Me dijo que quería algo así como un "especial" y lo dejó a mi elección. Bien, pues aquí está y, como estamos en estas fechas tan señaladas la temática no podía ser otra. Así que Göra espero que disfrutes de tu regalo ;) **

**Además será por partida doble, ya que este "especial" constará de 2 capítulos, uno que es el que os dejo a continuación y otro la semana que viene :P**

**Sin más espero que disfrutéis el capi, más largo de lo habitual :D ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Rachel abrió la puerta del loft con dificultad, se liberó de todas aquellas bolsas de plástico con motivos navideños que llevaba cargadas, dejándolas en el suelo y corrió a tirarse encima del sofá.

\- ¡Por fin en casa! - Gritó acostada. Alexis corrió tras su tía y se tiró encima de ella, tirando sin querer una de las bolsas al suelo, haciendo que varias bolas con brillantina salieran rodando – Por dios Alexis... ¡Que me aplastas! - Dijo Rachel haciendo reír a la niña mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Kate las observaba desde la puerta sin decidirse a entrar o no.

\- Hola querida – Escuchó decir desde las escaleras que daban al piso superior.

\- Hola Martha – Le contestó Beckett con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y vosotras qué? - Dijo mirando hacia el sofá – Tenemos una invitada ¿y no sois capaces de decirle que entre? Pasa Katherine, no te quedes en la puerta... - La mujer avanzó hasta la cocina, abriendo la nevera y cogiendo una botella de un líquido verdoso.

Kate caminó un par de pasos hacia el interior - No, si yo en verdad debería irme ya – Beckett miró su reloj – Se me ha hecho bastante tarde y... Bueno... Tengo que seguir trabajando en un caso...

Rachel se incorporó, dejando a Alexis sentada en el sofá, y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Beckett - ¿"El" caso? - Dijo haciendo referencia al de Kyle Cabot.

\- Sí... Te dije que lo haría y bueno...

\- Gracias Kate... - La inspectora se estremeció al escucharle decir su nombre de esa manera – Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás... Estás haciendo lo correcto.

\- Eso espero... - Dijo atravesando el umbral de la puerta y se giró para mirar a Rachel que en ese momento estaba muy cerca suyo, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre sus labios – Yo... Tengo que... – Sonrió tímidamente mientras daba un paso más hacia atrás.

\- Ya... Irte. Lo sé – La escritora le sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y Beckett sintió como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

\- ¡Katherine, querida! Antes de que te vayas... - Dijo Martha acercándose rápidamente haciendo que Rachel tuviera que apartarse para que no la arrollara - ¿Tienes planes para Nochebuena...?

\- Pues... Supongo que lo pasaré como siempre... Con mi padre – Un halo de tristeza inundó sus ojos al recordar que su madre ya no estaba con ellos.

\- ¿Y por qué no venís a celebrarlo con nosotros? - Le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Mamá... - Dijo la escritora mirando con el ceño fruncido a su madre – No la pongas en un compromiso... Si no puede...

\- Claro, me encantaría – Contestó Kate con una sonrisa – Se lo comentaré a mi padre...

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó atónita volviendo la vista hacia ella. Estaba convencida de que diría que no.

\- No... ¿No quieres que venga? - Preguntó dudosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que pensaba que no sé... Tendrías planes o algo... - En realidad se moría de ganas por pasar ese día con ella.

\- ¡No se hable más! - Dijo Martha feliz y bebió un trago de su bebida verde – Os esperamos el miércoles por la noche ¡No faltéis! - La mujer se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

\- Bueno... Yo me voy a la comisaría... - Dijo señalando hacia el ascensor - ¿Te llamo si hay alguna novedad?

\- Claro, mi teléfono está veinticuatro horas al día disponible para usted, inspectora – Le contestó Rachel con una formalidad impropia de ella y a continuación le tendió la mano.

Beckett la miró y sonrió colocándose el pelo tras la oreja para después estrechar suavemente su mano. Cuando sus pieles se rozaron sintió un escalofrío atravesándole la espalda.

\- Hasta Nochebuena Beckett – Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- Hasta el miércoles... Castle – Le contestó la inspectora haciendo que los labios de Rachel se curvaran en una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La inspectora había vuelto a la comisaría, se había situado frente a la pizarra, había revisado el caso hasta la desesperación pero no encontraba la pieza que encajaba en todo aquel puzzle. Bufó cansada después de varias horas, retirándose algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro y se echó hacia atrás abatida el sillón de su escritorio.

Era bastante tarde y apenas quedaba gente, así que decidió irse a casa para darse un baño relajante con sales aromáticas.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del apartamento recordó que Martha les había invitado, tanto a ella como a su padre, a la comida de Navidad. Realmente no sabía si él tendría ganas o no de asistir... A veces era un poco ermitaño y no salía demasiado de casa.

Cogió el teléfono y decidió llamarle.

\- _¿Katie?_ \- Escuchó decir al otro lado.

\- ¡Hola papá! - Le saludó intentando ocultar el cansancio que tenía.

\- _¿Cómo estás, cariño? Hacía días que no sabía de ti..._ \- Dijo el hombre preocupado.

\- Sí bueno... - Beckett se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los tacones, poniéndose cómoda – Hemos tenido estos días un caso bastante complicado... Todavía no lo terminamos de resolver...

\- _Bueno, seguro que lo solucionáis pronto, ya verás... Y dime ¿Qué tal con esa nueva... Ayudante que tenéis?_

\- A veces no sé si ayuda o entorpece más, pero bueno... - Dijo divertida – Por cierto... Hablando de ella – Beckett entrecerró los ojos con miedo de lo que le pudiera decir su padre – Nos ha invitado a ir a pasar la Nochebuena en su casa...

\- _¿Nos?_ \- Preguntó sin comprender.

\- Sí, a ti... Y a mi...

\- _¿A mí? Pero si no me conocen..._

\- Ya bueno... Pero, eres mi padre... Además, siempre lo celebramos juntos... Saben que si voy yo vas tú.

\- _¿Y tú que les has dicho?- _Preguntó interrumpiéndole.

\- Pues... Que iríamos... Pero papá, en serio, no puedes decirme que no. Te van a encantar, de verdad. Y tienen una niña de cuatro años, Alexis, que es un sol – Dijo atropelladamente.

\- _¿Quieres ir, no?_

\- ¿Yo? Pues... La verdad es que sí, no sé... Siempre hacemos lo mismo papá... Así este año podemos cambiar un poco... ¿No crees? - No es que Kate se hubiera cansado de las comidas con Tía Teresa y sus casi veinte nietos corriendo por toda la casa, esas discusiones familiares entre sus hijos que nunca llegaban a ninguna parte mientras su padre y ella no sabían dónde esconderse. Pero si podía evitarlo, sin duda lo haría.

\- Entonces_ no se hable más. Vamos._

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! - Kate no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito de júbilo.

\- _Sí que tenías ganas eh..._

\- Creo que el que está más contento es mi estómago por evitar este año el pastel de carne de la prima Tammy...

\- _Iuuuuugh_ – Dijo el hombre poniendo una mueca de asco y ella rió al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Rachel tenía una cosa clara en la vida. No había mejor sensación que la de estar dentro de la cama, tapada hasta arriba con el nórdico mientras fuera nevaba. Se revolvió y entonces se encontró un par de ojos azules que le miraban.

\- Hola Alexis – Dijo todavía con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿No duermes más? Estamos en vacaciones...

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a adornar el árbol? - Preguntó la niña abrazando a su conejito de peluche.

\- ¿Tú cuando quieres? - Rachel se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo.

\- ¡Ahora! - Dijo la niña enseñando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

\- Ah, pero... ¿No sabías que ahora no se puede?

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó triste la niña.

\- ¡Porque es la hora de las cosquillas! ¡Muahahahaha! - Sin que a la pequeña le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la escritora salió de entre las sábanas y la cogió en volandas tirándola sobre la cama. Alexis no podía dejar de reír y de patalear gritando sin parar.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué pasa aquí?! - Martha acudió a la habitación al escuchar el jaleo y la escritora y la niña se quedaron petrificadas esperando recibir una buena reprimenda – De verdad Rachel, no sé quien es más niña, si Alexis o tú – Tía y sobrina se miraron de reojo y empezaron a reírse de nuevo – Yo ya no sé que hacer con vosotras... ¡Voy a terminar loca! - Dijo yéndose hacia la cocina.

A Rachel le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse – Voy a darme una ducha Alexis ¿pórtate bien eh? - La niña asintió y la escritora se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el baño que estaba en esa misma habitación y cerró la puerta.

La pequeña llevaba un rato allí acostada, cuando de repente el móvil de su tía comenzó a sonar sobre la mesilla. Alexis miró hacia el baño, pero todavía se escuchaba el agua caer, así que cogió el teléfono y deslizó la pantalla.

\- ¿Quién es? - Dijo la niña atendiendo la llamada sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

\- _A... ¿Alexis? - _Preguntó Beckett extrañada.

\- Sí, soy yo – Dijo feliz de que la hubieran reconocido.

\- _¿Has... cogido el teléfono de tu tía? ¿Está por ahí?_

\- Sí que está.

\- _¿Le puedes decir que se ponga?_

\- ¿Eres Kate, no?

La inspectora no pudo evitar sonreír – _Sí cariño, soy Kate..._

\- Ahora se lo digo...

La niña se arrastró por la cama y bajó de un salto al suelo. Se dirigió corriendo todo lo rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían hasta llegar al cuarto de baño donde hacía unos minutos había entrado Rachel y sin ni siquiera golpear, giró del pomo de la puerta.

\- ¡Tía! - Gritó sobresaltándola.

\- ¡Por dios Alexis! - Rachel cerró rápidamente el grifo de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - La niña no pudo evitar reírse – Yo no me río no... Podría haberme resbalado o algo en la ducha...

\- Kate quiere hablar contigo... - La niña le enseñó el móvil y Rachel lo cogió corriendo.

\- ¿Beckett? - Preguntó Rachel saliendo de la habitación, mientras la pequeña se iba a la cocina con su abuela. Llevaba una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo mojado se lo había echado hacia un lado, haciendo que algunas gotas cayeran al suelo – Perdona, ha cogido el teléfono Alexis y...

\- _Tranquila, no pasa nada..._ \- Dijo haciendo que sus palabras salieran rápidamente de su boca - _Creo que no te he pillado en un buen momento... _\- Había escuchado que la escritora estaba duchándose, así que seguramente estaría... Sin demasiada ropa. No sabía por qué pero de repente había comenzado a sentir calor, mucho calor - _¿Quieres que te llame después cuando... Bueno... Cuando tú... Estés menos mojada? Joder... _\- Kate se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente - _Quiero decir... ¿Cuando te seques?_

Al parecer la inspectora había escuchado la conversación con su sobrina – No, da igual, no pasa nada...

\- _Te llamo luego, no era... Nada importante..._

\- ¿Qué te pasa Beckett? En serio... Estás de lo más raro... ¿Va todo bien? ¿Es por el caso?

\- _No, no es por el caso... No hemos conseguido avanzar y no me pasa nada, de verdad. Siento haberte molestado..._ \- Y sin más colgó.

\- ¿Kate? ¿Kate? - Rachel separó el móvil de su oído y miró la pantalla con el resumen de la llamada. No entendía nada.

Beckett suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de descanso, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No podía seguir así, porque si lo hacía, terminaría volviéndose loca. No era normal todo aquello que sentía por la escritora, todo lo que su cuerpo decía sin que ella pudiera controlarlo y aquello le asustaba. No sólo por el hecho de que Rachel era una mujer, sino porque nunca antes había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien.

Pasó varios minutos observando su móvil en silencio, pensando en si la escritora estaría ya vestida. Se mordió el labio al recordar como la mañana de aquel domingo, después de pasar la noche juntas, Rachel se había levantado de su cama con esa ropa interior minúscula que le hacía lucir increíble.

Kate agitó la cabeza enfadada. No podía sacársela de la mente ni un segundo.

De repente su móvil sonó y observó que tenía un mensaje. Al abrirlo pudo ver una foto de Rachel y Alexis en la cual, la pequeña traviesa había envuelto con espumillón rojo a su tía, que estaba sentada en el suelo, y simulaba ser un árbol de navidad, incluso llevaba algunos adornos colgando. En el pie de foto ponía "_¿Vienes?_". Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la inspectora. Cuanto más conocía a esa Rachel aniñada y divertida, más le gustaba.

Beckett se mordió el labio inconscientemente y miró su escritorio a través de la ventana, completamente lleno de carpetas y documentos: "_No puedo, aunque me encantaría_", contestó brevemente y miró expectante la pantalla, esperando su respuesta. A los pocos minutos, su móvil volvió a sonar y abrió el nuevo mensaje que contenía: "_Alexis te invita a su audición. A las 16h en su cole. No puedes faltar, sé que le hace mucha ilusión y a mí también... Te veo allí y quedamos para la cena de esta noche_". Su corazón dio un brinco cuando leyó esas palabras. Suspiró y se levantó de la mesa yendo hacia su escritorio. Si de verdad quería ir tendría que terminar el papeleo cuanto antes.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Que no llegamos! - Rachel corría de un lado a otro del salón recogiendo las cosas, mientras Martha terminaba de arreglar a Alexis. Cogió su bolso, se echó el violín a la espalda y abrió el cajón donde tenía las llaves de su pequeña colección de vehículos, cogiendo las del jeep, que era donde tenía preparada la sillita especial para la pequeña - ¿Ya estáis? - Dijo girándose, y tanto abuela como nieta asintieron – ¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo! ¡Corriendo al ascensor! - Rachel cogió a Alexis de la mano y las dos fueron por el pasillo, mientras Martha las seguía intentando llevar su ritmo a duras penas.

Bajaron hasta el garaje, donde la escritora tenía varias plazas ocupadas. Apretó un botón del mando a distancia y las luces del cuatro por cuatro parpadearon en la semioscuridad. Dejó las cosas en el maletero, abrió una de las puertas traseras y cogió a Alexis levantándola del suelo, la sentó en su silla y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando comprobó que estaba todo bien, fue al asiento del piloto y se sentó, mientras Martha hacía lo mismo.

Rachel miró el reloj. Con suerte llegarían justo a tiempo.

* * *

**N.A: Como temporalmente no he dicho nunca en qué estación del año ocurre la historia, he intentado que quede continuado con los capítulos anteriores, espero que el resultado convenza :P**


	28. Chapter 28 - Especial Navidad

**¡Ho ho ho! ¡Feliz Navidad con retraso! Siento no haber aparecido por aquí pero sinceramente, no estoy teniendo tiempo de escribir, lo que me fastidia muchísimo. Y la culpa, por supuesto, no podía ser más que de los malditos exámenes... ¡Aggggg!**

**Aprovecho para avisaros por aquí a los que leéis de "La Sustituta", de que no sé cuando voy a subir capítulo nuevo. Básicamente porque no he escrito nada, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón he tenido que dejarla de lado U_U**

**Sobre R Castle deciros que finalmente serán 3 los capítulos especiales de Navidad. Me he liado escribiendo y bueno, esto es lo que ha salido jajajaja ¡Y no me enrollo más! ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Especial Navidad**

Beckett volvió a mirar su reloj de muñeca. Pasaban unos cuantos minutos de las cuatro y ni rastro de ellas. Bufó incómoda, no le gustaba esperar y menos rodeada de grupos de padres, se sentía fuera de lugar allí sola.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Llegamos tarde! - Escuchó decir detrás suyo.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Has venido! - La niña se deshizo de la mano de su tía y corrió a abrazarse a la inspectora, a la que apenas le llegaba por la cintura.

\- No me lo perdería por nada – Le contestó abrazándola también, ante la mirada de Rachel y Martha que se miraban sonriendo.

\- Perdonad que os interrumpa – Dijo una voz femenina - Tenemos que preparar a Alexis para la audición...

\- Claro profesora, sentimos el retraso – Le dijo Rachel acercándole la funda que contenía el violín de la pequeña - ¿Necesitáis ayuda con los preparativos o cualquier cosa?

\- Tranquila señorita Castle, nosotros nos encargamos – Sonrió la joven. Era una chica morena, delgada y no demasiado alta - ¿Nos vamos Alexis? - Dijo ofreciéndole su mano a la niña.

\- ¡Sí! - Dijo la niña cogiéndole y las dos fueron hacia la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla, la pequeña se giró y les dijo adiós agitando la mano que le quedaba libre, lo que hizo que las tres le respondieran de la misma manera con una sonrisa.

\- Dios, estoy nerviosísima – Dijo Rachel caminando con los brazos cruzados de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Nerviosa me tienes a mí! - Le contestó Martha con el ceño fruncido – Lleva así todo el día querida – Le dijo mirando a Kate – ¿Te crees que esté más nerviosa ella que la niña? Ay señor... Mejor voy dentro a buscar sitio...

La mujer, desapareció por la misma puerta que habían entrado Alexis con su profesora, y Kate se acercó a Rachel, acariciándole el brazo – Ya verás que sale todo bien...

La escritora suspiró – Empiezo a parecerme a una de esas madres locas-histéricas... ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó con cara de preocupación.

\- Sólo un poquito – Beckett le hizo un gesto con su mano, juntando mucho sus dedos pulgar e índice – Y bien... ¿A qué hora es la cena? - Preguntó cambiando de tema para evitar que Rachel siguiera pensando en la actuación de su sobrina.

\- Pues... No sé... ¿Sobre las nueve de la noche os viene bien? - Preguntó pensativa - Al final... ¿Tu padre...?

\- También irá – Dijo sonriente.

\- Así que por fin conoceré al señor Beckett...

\- Eso parece...

\- ¿Crees... Que se llevarán bien? - Preguntó Rachel.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Mi padre y tu madre? - La escritora asintió – Bueno... Esta noche lo averiguaremos.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que tener a Kate al lado durante la audición de Alexis, no sólo le había transmitido la tranquilidad que necesitaba, sino que había sido algo más para ella. Habían tenido momentos de complicidad que sólo puedes llegar a tener con "esa" persona especial. Beckett le había cogido la mano cuando la pequeña había salido al escenario, dándole un pequeño apretón y le había mirado. Rachel se habría perdido en sus ojos de no ser porque los aplausos le devolvieron a la realidad.

La pequeña había tocado el violín mejor que ningún otro niño. No es porque fuera su sobrina, pero Alexis tenía un talento innato para la música. Su manera de tener colocado el instrumento, la posición de sus dedos en el arco, cómo lo hacía rozar por las cuerdas haciendo que sonara con calidez...

Cuando había terminado de sonar la última nota, todos los allí presentes habían estallado en aplausos, vítores y silbidos; y Rachel, se había llegado a levantar incluso de su asiento, aplaudiendo sin parar, mientras la niña le saludaba con su mano desde arriba.

No podía sentirse más orgullosa de ella.

Después de que todos los niños actuaran, Martha, Alexis y Rachel se dirigieron a preparar todo lo de la cena de esa noche, mientras Kate iba a su casa para cambiarse de ropa.

Rachel tenía que reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Sólo el hecho de pensar en tener una cena formal con Kate y su padre, hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Llevaba una coleta alta y se había puesto unos pantalones azul oscuro, que estilizaban su esbelta figura, unos zapatos de tacón poco habituales en ella, una americana del mismo color de los pantalones y un suéter blanco debajo.

\- ¡Que guapa estás, tía! - La niña había abierto la puerta y la observaba desde allí sin llegar a entrar, mientras Rachel se maquillaba frente a un gran espejo que tenía en la habitación.

\- Tú sí que estás guapa, cariño – Dijo acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole algo de pintalabios marcado. La pequeña llevaba un vestido de color rosa y blanco, con volantes y una chaqueta en un color un poco más oscuro.

\- ¿Cuándo viene Kate? - Preguntó con curiosidad mientras su tía le quitaba la marca que acababa de dejarle en el moflete.

La escritora se giró y miró el reloj que tenía encima de la mesita de noche. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para las nueve – Pues tiene que estar a punto de... - El timbre sonó antes de que terminara la frase – Joder, joder... ¡Están aquí ya! - Dijo nerviosa - ¿Has visto si la abuela ha terminado de preparar la mesa?

\- Sí, yo he puesto las servilletas – Dijo la niña orgullosa y Rachel le sonrió.

\- Vale, pues vamos a abrirles... No queremos hacer esperar a los invitados... ¿Verdad? - La niña salió corriendo hacia la puerta del loft y la escritora la siguió con pasos rápidos – Madre ¿Cómo estoy? - Preguntó casi susurrando.

\- Pues cariño, te voy a ser sincera... Si Katherine no se termina de fijar en ti hoy, es porque o está ciega, o definitivamente a ella las mujeres no...

\- Mamá... - Refunfuñó.

\- Vale, vale... No te digo nada más – Martha hizo un gesto como cerrándose la boca con una cremallera y puso su mejor sonrisa para recibir a sus invitados.

Alexis, que se había adelantado, abrió la puerta feliz, mientras la escritora y su madre permanecían detrás suyo.

Cuando Rachel vio a Beckett se quedó sin respiración. No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a bajo. Estaba increíble con ese suéter negro y esa falda por encima de la rodilla que le quedaba completamente ajustada a su cuerpo. También llevaba una chaqueta blanca con botones oscuros y un pequeño bolso - Buenas noches, inspectora – Dijo Rachel haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar y Alexis la imitó, poniéndose a su izquierda.

\- Buenas noches, escritora – Dijo siguiéndole la broma – Papá... - Beckett se apartó y detrás de ella apareció un hombre no demasiado alto y con el pelo canoso – Esta es Rachel, Rachel este es mi padre...

\- ¿Jim? - Le interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de presentárselo – No me lo puedo creer... - La escritora se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo ante la mirada estupefacta de Beckett - ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

El hombre, que también estaba impactado, rió – ¡Así que tú eras la famosa Rachel Castle! Katie me ha hablado de ti, pero nunca habría imaginado ni por un momento que eras tú. Veo que todo te va bien ¿No?

\- No puedo quejarme, la verdad... Pero pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí – Dijo animándoles a entrar.

\- Pero vosotros... ¿Cómo...? - Kate miraba a uno y a otro, pero no llegaba a comprender como y cuando podrían haberse conocido su padre y Rachel.

\- Es una larga historia... - Dijo el hombre.

\- Bueno, tenemos toda la noche ¿No? - Dijo la escritora divertida – Por cierto, se me olvidaba presentarte a mi madre, Martha.

\- Mucho gusto – La mujer se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

\- El gusto es mío, Martha.

\- Y esta pequeñaja de aquí – Dijo cogiendo a Alexis en volandas y la puso delante de Jim – Es Alexis, mi sobrina.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero cuánto has crecido! - El hombre le cogió del moflete suavemente – Recuerdo cuando me enseñaste aquella foto de tu cartera... - Dijo dirigiéndose a Rachel - ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

\- Creo que tenía dos años... Todavía tengo esa foto por ahí...

\- ¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos a cenar y nos contáis cómo os conocisteis? Creo que todos lo agradeceremos – Dijo Martha pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kate dándole un pequeño abrazo. La chica, al parecer, todavía no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? - Preguntó Beckett señalando una bolsa de cartón que traía. De ella sacó una bandeja de dulces.

\- Muchas gracias, querida. La pondré en la cocina y nos los tomamos de postre.

Rachel ayudó a Alexis a sentarse en la mesa y después se sentó a su lado. Kate tomó asiento justo en frente suyo y a su derecha se colocó su padre, mientras tanto, Martha dejó los pasteles encima de la bancada y aprovechó para coger una fuente que faltaba por colocar en la mesa. Había de todo: Pavo relleno, canapés navideños, algunos aperitivos, pescado en salsa... Un menú para todos los gustos.

La escritora le sirvió algo de carne, pescado y verduras a su sobrina, mientras el resto lo hacía en sus platos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vais a desvelar ya el misterio de cómo os conocisteis? - Preguntó Martha intrigada y Beckett apoyó sus codos en la mesa, colocando sus manos sobre la barbilla dispuesta a escuchar.

\- ¿Lo cuentas tú o lo cuento yo Jim?

\- Tú eres la anfitriona... - Le dijo el hombre alentándola para que hablara ella.

\- Bien pues... Jim y yo nos conocimos hará un par de años...

* * *

** Flashback **

Hacía frío aquella mañana Noviembre cuando Rachel, alentada por su madre, había decidido ir a aquel lugar. Ella no la entendía, no sabía por lo que estaba pasando y cómo se sentía después de la muerte de su hermano, teniéndose que hacerse cargo, de la noche a la mañana, de una niña de un año. No podía siquiera pensar en aquello sin que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

No estaba allí por voluntad propia, pero el psiquiatra de su madre, el doctor Carver Burke, le había dicho que le iría bien hablar de todo aquello con alguien en su misma situación.

Entró por la puerta principal de un edificio bastante pequeño. Había una recepcionista sentada tras un mostrador y al fondo, una puerta que daba paso a una sala un poco más grande, con sillas en su interior que formaban un círculo. También había una mesa alargada con algo de bebida y picoteo. La gente que estaba allí charlaba animadamente, como si se conocieran de hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella sólo deseaba salir de allí, meterse en el primer bar que encontrara y emborracharse hasta olvidar toda su vida.

Rachel se quedó en la puerta, mirando a todas aquellas personas y pensando que, por alguna razón, se sentía incapaz de entrar.

\- El primer paso es el que más cuesta – Escuchó decir detrás suyo y se giró para mirar a la persona que le había hablado. Era un hombre no demasiado alto y con el pelo canoso. Parecía buena persona – Mi nombre es Jim – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Rachel – Dijo ella escuetamente, estrechándosela.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- ¿Perdón? - Le preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Si es tu primera vez en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

\- Bueno... Ya nos hemos presentado, así que muy anónimos no somos.

El comentario hizo que el hombre riera – Llevo viniendo desde hace cuatro años... - Jim sacó su llavero y le enseñó una chapita de color azul con un "4" dibujado – Al principio es difícil, puede que recaigas, te volverás a levantar, vendrás de nuevo...

\- ¿Usted como consiguió superarlo? - Preguntó Rachel intrigada.

\- Me di cuenta de que tenía una razón para hacerlo.

\- ¿Una razón?

\- Mi hija, Katie. Sólo tienes que encontrar la tuya.

* * *

\- Y así fue como nos conocimos – Dijo Rachel concluyendo con su relato – Estuvimos yendo cada jueves durante varios meses...

\- No... No sabía que habías estado yendo a terapia... - Dijo Beckett asombrada.

\- Es parte de mi "oscuro" pasado... No suelo hablar mucho de ello.

\- Por cierto, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo por allí – Añadió el hombre.

\- Bueno... Digamos que mi "razón" me quita bastante tiempo – Dijo pasando su mano por la cabeza de Alexis y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

La cena continuó tranquilamente, hablando de muchísimas más cosas, pero sobretodo, riéndose con las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Después de tomar el postre, Jim se despidió de ellas.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? - Le preguntó su hija.

\- Tranquila, Katie, quédate. Yo es que estoy demasiado mayor ya...

\- Jim, un placer haberte tenido esta noche con nosotras, de verdad – Rachel se había acercado a él, dándole un abrazo.

\- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Rachel... Esta es tu casa, ven cuando quieras – Añadió Martha y el hombre sonrió.

\- Gracias a vosotras por esta noche, lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Avísame cuando llegues a casa ¿Vale? - Dijo Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo haré...

El hombre salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Rachel y Martha iban a la cocina a recoger todo. Kate les siguió dispuesta a ayudarles, pero las dos mujeres no le dejaron tocar ni un plato.

\- Mira... Podrías hacerme un favor.

\- Sí, dime – Le contestó la inspectora.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas a Alexis a la cama? Es bastante tarde para ella – Dijo Rachel al ver que la niña bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos con sueño.

\- Claro – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos Alexis? - Le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano y la niña asintió, llevándole hasta las escaleras por donde se subía a su habitación.

\- Es un encanto... - Dijo Martha cuando Kate ya no podía oírlas.

\- Qué me vas a contar a mí... Me tiene loca – Reconoció Rachel mientras fregaba los platos.

\- Pues hija mía... No seas tonta. Mujeres como Katherine no se encuentran todos los días...

\- Qué fácil es decirlo... ¿Y si no le gusto? - Preguntó preocupada.

\- ¡Pero cómo no le vas a gustar! ¿Tú has visto como te ha mirado toda la noche?

\- Pues... No sé... ¿Como siempre?

\- Te miraba embobada, cariño. Y eso, perdóname que te diga... Sólo puede significar una cosa.

Rachel se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos – Quizá sí que tendría que decirle algo...

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido que Jim y Rachel se conocieran de antes? ¿Os lo esperábais?**

**Y sobre Rachel... ¿Pensáis que POR FIN se atreverá a decirle algo a Kate? xDDDD**

**¡Gracias como siempre por leer y por vuestros reviews!**

**¡Que paséis un feliz año 2015! :D**


	29. Chapter 29 - Especial Navidad

**¡Hola! :D Aquí llega el último capítulo navideño, como ya sabéis por una petición de Göra, así que si tenéis sugerencias o no sé, os gustaría que pasara algo en concreto pues intentaré escribirlo, siempre y cuando sea posible y no altere demasiado la historia claro :P**

**Espero que hayáis tenido las mejores vacaciones de Navidad, que os hayan regalado muchas cositas y sobre todo que hayáis podido disfrutarlas rodeados de vuestros familiares y amigos :D**

**Sin más aquí os dejo el capi ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Mil besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Especial Navidad**

Kate había ayudado a Alexis a quitarse el vestido y a ponerse el pijama, mientras hablaban de la audición y lo mucho que le había gustado a la inspectora. La niña la miraba ilusionada, porque aunque su tía y su abuela siempre le decían que les gustaba como tocaba el violín, nunca se lo había dicho otra persona.

Beckett arropó en la cama a la pequeña y ésta le señaló a su conejito de peluche, que estaba al fondo de la habitación, para que se lo llevara.

Antes de irse, Kate se sentó al borde de su cama – Por cierto... – Dijo sacando una cajita, envuelta en papel dorado, de su bolso y la niña la miró sorprendida – Mira esto... Tiene el nombre de Alexis escrito... - Dijo dándoselo a la pequeña – He estado investigado un poco y, al parecer, a Papá Noel se le cayó de su trineo cuando venía hacia aquí y terminó en mi casa... Por eso te lo he traído.

La niña cogió el pequeño paquete, inspeccionándolo - ¿Y no se molestará si lo abro antes de mañana? - Preguntó con cautela.

\- Yo creo que en este caso hará una excepción...

La niña tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y con cuidado desenvolvió el regalo, sacando de su interior una caja de terciopelo de color rojo. La pequeña la abrió y en su interior había un colgante.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es? - Le preguntó la inspectora.

\- Sí – Dijo la niña asintiendo – Ese dibujo está en mis partituras. Mi seño de música dice que se llama "Clave de Sol" pero no sé por qué... - La pequeña se quedó pensativa unos segundos - ¿Me habrá visto Papá Noel esta tarde?

\- Seguro... Y al parecer le ha gustado mucho como has tocado – Le contestó Kate sonriendo.

\- ¿Me lo pones? - Preguntó Alexis dándole la cajita a Beckett.

\- Claro que sí – Kate apartó el pelo de la pequeña hacia un lado y le puso la cadenita alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Está frío! - Dijo la niña con un gritito cuando el metal rozó su piel y Beckett rió.

\- Y ahora a dormir– La inspectora se levantó de la cama, arropó a Alexis y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña antes de irse. La niña abrazó a su conejito de peluche y cerró los ojos, todavía manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Kate fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con unos ojos azules que la observaban desde fuera.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - Le preguntó Beckett y, nerviosa, se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- _El suficiente para saber que eres la mujer de mi vida_ – Pensó la escritora sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella – Acabo... Acabo de llegar – Le contestó también nerviosa con una sonrisa y se apartó para que Kate saliera. Miró por última vez a su sobrina y apagó la luz de la habitación.

Las dos bajaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba Martha – Bueno chicas... Me voy a descansar, la edad no perdona y yo ya no estoy para estos trotes...

\- ¡Anda ya, mamá! Si todavía eres muy joven...

\- Portaos bien... - La mujer se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuídate querida – Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Kate y ésta le sonrió. Martha subió las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista en cuanto atravesó el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Rachel miró a Beckett y ésta le devolvió la mirada, haciendo que el corazón de la escritora diera un vuelco – Te apetece... No sé... ¿Tomar algo? - Le preguntó nerviosa.

\- Claro – Le contestó Kate con una sonrisa tímida.

Rachel fue hacia la nevera, mientras Beckett se sentaba en el cómodo sofá cruzándose de piernas – Vamos a ver qué queda... - La escritora abrió una de las puertas del frigorífico – Bien, aquí tenemos... - La escritora cogió un tetrabrik de color rojo con unas letras verdes - Zumo de arándanos... No creo que nadie quisiera zumo de arándanos a esta hora... - Dijo volviéndolo a dejar en el estante en el que se encontraba.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo – Le contestó riendo Kate mientras la observaba.

\- Coca-cola... Nestea... ¿Cerveza? - Dijo Rachel sacando la cabeza del frigorífico.

\- Una cerveza está bien...

Rachel sacó un par de botellines, cerró la puerta y los abrió – Siento no tener nada más fuerte pero... Ya sabes... - Dijo sentándose cerca de ella y le ofreció uno a Beckett. Cuando la inspectora tuvo el botellín en su mano leyó en la etiqueta: "0% alcohol".

\- Ya... ¿Por lo de...? - Kate no llegó a terminar la frase.

\- Sí, puedes decirlo. Por lo de "Alcohólicos anónimos".

\- Ahora entiendo por qué la otra noche no bebiste... - Kate la miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos, mientras observaba como la escritora daba un trago a su bebida - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin probarlo?

Rachel sonrió levemente – Dos años... Más o menos.

\- ¿Y no te resulta difícil salir por ahí y no tomar nada?

\- Bueno... Al principio tengo que reconocer que sí. Acababa de pasar todo lo de mi hermano... Sólo quería olvidar.

\- Te entiendo... - Kate suspiró y bebió de su botella – Yo lo pasé fatal con mi padre... Era imposible hablar con él, no entraba en razón... Se pasaba las horas en un bar cercano a casa, y más de una vez me llamaron por teléfono para que fuera a recogerle...

\- Eso me suena de algo... - Le contestó Rachel con una sonrisa irónica antes de volver a beber de su cerveza. Aunque sus labios sonreían, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y Beckett se dio cuenta.

\- Yo... Lo siento, no quería incomodarte... - Dijo revolviéndose sobre su asiento.

\- Hey... No pasa nada – Rachel, inconscientemente, puso su mano sobre la rodilla desnuda de Kate, haciendo que ésta mirara nerviosa hacia el lugar donde la escritora la estaba tocando. Sentía su suave y cálida piel bajo sus dedos. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, estaba acariciándola, quitó la mano rápidamente y bebió un largo trago de su bebida, esperando que Beckett no hubiera prestado demasiada atención a ese gesto.

\- Yo... - Kate carraspeó – Tengo algo para ti... - Dijo cambiando de tema para intentar ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba después de que la escritora hubiera rozado su piel.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Rachel la miró sorprendida - ¿Y eso? ¿Es que Papá Noel ha perdido mi regalo también por el camino?

Kate levantó una ceja – No haré comentarios sobre eso... - Dijo dándose la vuelta y cogió la bolsa de cartón que había llevado para la cena. De dentro sacó un regalo envuelto en papel rojo, y se lo dio a la escritora que la miraba ilusionada – Es una tontería... No te pienses que es nada del otro mundo...

\- Seguro que me encanta – Le contestó con una sonrisa cogiendo el regalo y comenzó a retirar el papel haciéndolo pedazos, igual que si fuera una niña pequeña. Cuando lo desenvolvió, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, estirándolo. Era una camiseta del NYPD y detrás, en lugar de poner su nombre, llevaba escrita la palabra: "Writer" - ¿Esto significa que...?

\- Que acepto que sigas colaborando en nuestro equipo...

\- ¿Por tiempo indefinido? - Preguntó la escritora con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

\- No iba a tener alternativa de todas formas ¿No?

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - Dijo Rachel abrazándola, pillando a Kate de improviso – Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

\- No lo digas demasiado alto...

\- Yo también tengo una cosa para ti... – Le dijo la escritora a Beckett, que la miró sorprendida. Aquello sí que no se lo imaginaba – Iba a esperar a que termináramos el caso de Kyle Cabot...

\- No tenías por qué... De verdad...

\- No sé si te gustará... Pero bueno... Espera aquí un segundo – Rachel se levantó, ante la mirada atenta de la inspectora, y fue rápidamente hasta su estudio. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio sacando de él una caja de color azul con un lazo blanco, lo cerró, y volvió a sentarse junto a ella, ofreciéndosela. Kate se quedó mirando el regalo, ahora entre sus manos. Era bastante grande y pesado – No se va a abrir solo... - Dijo Rachel haciendo que Beckett sonriera nerviosa y estiró de uno de los extremos del cordel, deshaciendo el lazo.

Destapó la caja y entonces lo vio, quedándose con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó Rachel expectante.

\- No me lo puedo creer... - Kate lo sacó de la caja y pasó su mano por la fría cubierta – Es... Es... - Apenas podía hablar de la emoción.

\- La primera edición de "Tormenta Salvaje" - La escritora le ayudó a terminar la frase.

\- Me encanta Rachel, en serio... - Kate dejó el libro sobre el sofá y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su cuello, abrazándola, en un movimiento que pilló por sorpresa a la escritora.

\- Así no tendrás que comprarlo por eBay... - Dijo ella haciéndole reír mientras sus brazos la estrechaban por la cintura.

\- No, de verdad... - Dijo separándose levemente de Rachel y le miró a los ojos – No te haces una idea de cuanto significa para mi...

\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado – Sonrió nerviosa y observó como los ojos de Beckett se desviaban hacia su boca, delineando su sonrisa con la mirada. Los brazos de la inspectora todavía la rodeaban y estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero ninguna de las dos se apartaba.

\- Creo... - Kate seguía mirando sus carnosos labios – Creo que debería... Irme... Es tarde...

\- No es tan tarde... - Dijo la escritora acercándose lentamente hacia su boca.

\- Ni siquiera has mirado el re... - Beckett enmudeció al sentir el dedo índice de Rachel sobre sus labios.

\- Shhhh... No digas nada...

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Kate miraba los ojos de Rachel, viendo como de vez en cuando éstos se desviaban hacia su boca. Estaban tan cerca que su dulce olor la embriagaba, aturdiendo sus sentidos. Sentía unas ganas enormes de besarla, pero estaba aterrada. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por nadie, y mucho menos por una mujer, pero Rachel era diferente...

La mano de la escritora acarició su mejilla y entonces se acercó más a Kate, ladeando la cabeza. De repente se escucharon unos sollozos.

\- ¿Tía Rachel?

Beckett soltó rápidamente a la escritora y se echó hacia atrás nerviosa. Rachel se levantó del sofá suspirando y fue hacia la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de arriba, allí estaba Alexis, en pijama, descalza y abrazada a su peluche preferido.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No puedes dormir?

\- He tenido una pesadilla – La pequeña se frotó los ojos, todavía con algunas lágrimas – Había un hombre feo...

\- Bueno, aquí no hay ningún hombre feo... ¿Verdad Kate? - Preguntó girándose hacia ella.

Beckett tardó en contestar, todavía estaba intentando procesar lo que casi había pasado unos segundos antes – Verdad, verdad...

\- Sólo estamos nosotras... - Rachel seguía hablando sin dejar de mirar a la inspectora – Así que no tienes por qué tener miedo – Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Alexis mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Pero era malo... Y... Y... - Alcanzó a decir nerviosa.

Rachel suspiró – Ven aquí – Dijo tendiéndole los brazos y la niña se cogió a ella para que la levantara.

\- Yo... Tengo que irme – Dijo Beckett poniéndose su abrigo blanco.

\- ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi? - Le preguntó Rachel con Alexis en brazos.

\- Tengo el coche abajo, no te preocupes... - Kate guardó el libro que le había regalado la escritora, metiéndolo de nuevo en su caja, y lo cogió junto a su bolso.

\- Avísame cuando estés en casa... Así me quedo tranquila...

Kate sonrió – Rachel... Soy policía. Sé cuidarme.

\- Ya bueno... Pero imagino que con ese traje tan... - La escritora la observó de arriba abajo - … Corto... No llevarás pistola ¿No? - Beckett la miró levantando una ceja - ¡¿En serio llevas una pistola?!

\- Buenas noches, Rachel... - Dijo Beckett riendo mientras abría la puerta del loft y la escritora la siguió, quedándose en el umbral con Alexis.

La pequeña levantó su brazo, intentando alcanzar una pequeña bola de hojas verdes que estaba sobre su cabeza. Cuando Rachel alzó la vista vio de lo que se trataba: Muérdago.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es eso Alexis?

\- Una planta... - La niña se quedó pensativa - ¿Por qué está ahí?

\- Pues... Se llama muérdago y está ahí porque es una tradición muy antigua. Se dice que si dos personas están debajo del muérdago tienen que darse un beso y coger uno de sus frutos ¿Los ves ahí? - Dijo Rachel señalando unas pequeñas bolas blancas y la niña asintió – Así se tendrá buena suerte... - La niña se abrazó a su tía y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada atenta de Kate que sonreía desde el pasillo – Me parece que vamos a tener mucha suerte este año... - Dijo mirando a Beckett con una sonrisa.

El comentario hizo reír a la inspectora. La niña volvió a alzar el brazo intentando coger uno de los frutos y Rachel la levantó para que llegara. Cuando tuvo uno entre sus dedos tiró de él y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Bueno, vámonos a dormir que ahora sí que es tarde – Dijo la escritora – Dale un beso a Kate, que así ella también tendrá suerte – Rachel se acercó a la inspectora y Alexis le besó en la mejilla cuando la tuvo al lado, haciendo que Beckett sonriera.

\- Ahora tú – Le dijo la niña.

\- ¿Quieres... Quieres que le de un beso a Kate? - Le preguntó la escritora perpleja y observó de reojo como Beckett se mordía el labio nerviosa.

\- Para que tenga suerte... Tú también estabas debajo del mu... mu...

\- Muérdago – Añadió ella al ver que la pequeña no sabía decirlo - No se te escapa nada ¿eh? - La niña rió y Rachel se acercó a Beckett dándole un suave beso cerca de la comisura del labio, mientras la inspectora permanecía inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Después, la escritora le dio otro beso a Alexis – Y ahora ya sí que sí... A la cama ¿Me llamas si hay alguna novedad con el caso? - Dijo dirigiéndose a Beckett.

\- Sí, claro... Te llamo cuando haya novedades... No te preocupes. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Kate.

* * *

**Me da a mí que Kate quería "otro tipo" de beso... ¿Qué pensáis? jajajajaja ¡Besos y gracias como siempre por leer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola hola! Volvemos a la normalidad con la temática del fic jajajajaja Lo primero de todo mil gracias por vuestras reviews, animáis muchísimo a continuar con la historia! Siento no haber podido contestar a todo el mundo pero ya sabéis que los exámenes me matan D:**

**Y sin más os dejo el capítulo, mil gracias por leer! Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Beckett había ido a cenar a casa de Rachel. Días en los que había sentido el impulso de llamarla, no porque tuvieran algo sobre el caso de Kyle Cabot, sino más bien era como una especie de necesidad que era incapaz de describir.

Aquella noche de navidad, cuando llegó a su casa, había abierto de nuevo la caja, admirando el libro que ella le había regalado. Pero tenía algo en su interior que no se esperaba encontrar: Una dedicatoria en la segunda página.

_Para la extraordinaria Kate Beckett,_

_por hacer que estos días hayan sido inolvidables._

_Espero que siempre encuentres la verdad._

_R.C_

El corazón le dio un vuelco al leer lo que Rachel le había escrito. Desde entonces, cada noche antes de dormir, cogía el libro y releía aquella nota hasta casi aprendérsela de memoria.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba ver sus ojos mirándola, necesitaba escuchar su risa... Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Lanie.

* * *

Kate salió del ascensor directa hacia la pizarra. Llevaba en sus manos una caja que había sacado del archivo, con todo lo relacionado sobre le caso de Kyle Cabot y había vuelto a colocar todas las fotos, datos y teorías, repasando cada detalle. A esa hora apenas quedaba gente trabajando en la comisaría y el silencio se agradecía, de esa manera podía pensar con más claridad, siempre y cuando Rachel no apareciera por su mente, distrayéndola.

Observaba de nuevo las fotos de las víctimas, las de las pruebas, la línea de tiempo... Mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de la escritora acerca de los pétalos de rosa hallados en el cuerpo de Allison Tisdale.

Centrándose en las víctimas, en realidad, los asesinatos no tenían demasiado sentido. Tisdale era una persona de su total confianza y a quien conocía demasiado bien, pero Fisk y Pitney eran simplemente clientes de su cafetería habitual. Algo se le escapaba.

\- Hey ¿Qué haces aquí Beckett? Pensaba que te habías ido a casa esta tarde...

Kate miró a la izquierda y ahí estaba su compañero – Espo... Sí, me fui pero he vuelto... No me termina de cuadrar este caso...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo mirando a la pizarra - ¿Kyle Cabot? ¿No lo teníamos ya cerrado? - Preguntó él.

\- Estuve hablando con Rachel, ya sabes... Y ella está convencida de que nuestro sospechoso no es el asesino... Pero todo parece indicar que sí...

\- Así que con Rachel ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal la cena de navidad? No me contaste nada... - Dijo con segundas.

\- ¿Y tú? Qué tal con Lanie? - Respondió ella usando el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado su compañero.

\- Mejor seguimos hablando de los asesinatos ¿No? - Dijo él rápidamente.

\- ¿Ahora sí, verdad? Tendrás morro... - Kate le empujó divertida – La cosa está así... – Dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo - Si realmente el asesino hubiera tenido algún tipo de desorden psiquiátrico habría emulado mejor los asesinatos que relataba Rachel en sus libros... Es decir... Las rosas sobre el cuerpo de Allison estaban mal y Fisk, debería haber sido asfixiado con una bolsa de plástico, no de la manera en la que lo hizo el asesino. Además, el vestido de Kendra debería haber sido azul y sin embargo era amarillo – Dijo señalando cada una de las fotos - Una persona obsesionada no habría descuidado esos detalles... ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- Sí... Pero entonces si no fue él... ¿Quién fue?

\- Creo que alguien estaba intentando ocultar el verdadero motivo del asesinato... Y Allison Tisdale es la clave.

* * *

\- Hey dormilona... Despierta... - Dijo una voz a su lado.

Rachel se revolvió en la cama - Déjame dormir cinco minutitos más... - Murmuró todavía con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando sintió su boca sobre su cuello. Entonces los abrió de golpe - ¿Kate? ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó nerviosa al verla encima suyo. Llevaba su pelo castaño claro algo revuelto y vestía un minúsculo camisón de tirantes que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Tú que crees? - Beckett se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapando los labios de Rachel entre los suyos e introduciendo su lengua de forma lenta, haciendo que el corazón de la escritora latiera descontrolado cuando sintió su calor desbordándole. De repente el teléfono móvil de la escritora comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Kate se separara de ella - ¿Respondes tú o lo hago yo? - Le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos que siga sonando? - Rachel volvió a besarla, pero el sonido de su teléfono cada vez se volvía más estridente y molesto. Finalmente decidió descolgar mientras seguía con Kate encima suyo, besando su cuello - ¿Sí? - Preguntó con voz ronca.

\- ¿Rachel? - Preguntó la voz – Perdona por llamarte a estas horas... ¿Estabas durmiendo?

\- ¿Kate? - La escritora miró donde hacía un segundo estaba Beckett pero se había esfumado - ¿Pero tú...?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, déjalo... - Dijo hundiéndose de nuevo en la almohada - Estaba soñando conti... - Rachel dejó la frase inacabada al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decirle a Kate.

\- Espera... ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?

\- No... Bueno sí. - Admitió desperezándose.

\- Y... ¿Qué soñabas? Si puede preguntarse... – Preguntó Beckett curiosa mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

\- Em... Pues... No... No me acuerdo muy bien... - Mintió. Recordaba perfectamente el roce de sus labios sobre su piel.

\- Ya... Claro... - Beckett sabía que aquello era una excusa para no contárselo – Bueno, no te llamaba para saber si estabas soñando o no conmigo... Sino para decirte que tenías razón...

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo incorporándose de golpe - ¡Te dije que Kyle Cabot era inocente! Y... ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quién puede haber sido?

\- Nuestro principal sospechoso es Harrison Tisdale...

\- ¿Ese no es el hermano de Allison?

\- El mismo. Al parecer, su padre, el señor Tisdale padece un cáncer terminal así que en el caso de morir...

\- Toda la herencia pasaría a ser de Harrison... - Dijo Rachel terminando la frase que la inspectora acababa de comenzar.

\- Vamos camino de la detención... ¿Vienes?

\- ¿Que si voy? ¡Eso ni se pregunta! - Dijo emocionada.

\- Pero no tan rápido escritora... Lo verás desde fuera, no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo ¿Entendido?

\- Eres una aguafiestas ¿Lo sabías?

\- Lo sé.

* * *

Los coches de policía estacionaron en frente de la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba Harrison Tisdale. Tal y como indicaba el protocolo, Beckett y el resto de policías se colocaron el chaleco antibalas, prepararon sus armas y se dirigieron al interior del inmueble con paso firme mientras Rachel se quedaba fuera de la acción.

A la inspectora se le aceleró el corazón. Siempre sentía algo de nervios justo antes de un asalto pero eso siempre le había ayudado a permanecer alerta. Subió varios tramos de escalera antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina del hermano de Allison.

\- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Abra la puerta! - Gritó Beckett golpeando la madera mientras en la otra mano sostenía su pistola.

\- ¡Un segundo! - Se escuchó decir desde el interior.

Estaba claro que el sospechoso estaba dentro de la habitación, pero si no abría pronto la puerta tendrían que echarla abajo. De repente el móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Cuando Beckett observó el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla no podía creérselo - ¡¿Sabes que estoy en medio de un operativo?! - Le gritó nerviosa.

-_ Em... Sí... Pero... Es que creo que tienes a tu sospechoso bajando por la escalera de incendios..._

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Tirad esa puerta YA! - Uno de los compañeros que iba con Kate cogió impulso y asestó un fuerte golpe haciendo que ésta se abriera. La inspectora guardó el móvil rápidamente en su bolsillo y entró a la habitación, recorriendo la estancia con sus ojos. Observó la ventana abierta y cuando se acercó a ella pudo ver a Harrison Tisdale bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad - ¡Mierda! - Tisdale estaba a punto de escarpase y tenía que impedirlo como fuera. Atravesó el umbral de la ventana y comenzó a bajar por los minúsculos escalones todo lo rápido de lo que era capaz, pero era imposible darle alcance, tenía demasiada ventaja. Entonces vio que alguien corría tras él - ¿Rachel? ¡Joder!

La escritora se había metido en el callejón corriendo tras el sospechoso pero Kate les perdió de vista cuando desaparecieron los dos tras un camión aparcado. En ese momento su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía si Harrison Tisdale podía hacerle algo a Rachel o lo que era peor... Podía estar armado.

Con la pistola en alto, la inspectora fue acercándose poco a poco al tráiler, con todos sus sentidos en alerta por si escuchaba algún sonido que le indicara donde estaban, pero no oía nada. Se colocó a uno de los lados del camión y comenzó a andar, ahora apuntando hacia el frente y con las dos manos agarrando la empuñadura de su glock.

De repente, Harrison apareció en la parte de detrás del camión sobresaltándola, pero no estaba solo. Con una mano sostenía una pistola de gran calibre, apuntando directamente al cuello de Rachel, mientras con el otro brazo la sujetaba firmemente, utilizando a la escritora para protegerse.

\- ¡Atrás! - Gritó el hombre con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas - ¡Atrás! - Repitió.

\- ¡Tira el arma! - Le contestó Kate - ¡Vamos Harrison, suéltala!

\- ¡Ni lo sueñe inspectora Beckett!

\- Rachel ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Kate intentando no mostrar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

\- Sí... Es... Estoy bien – Tartamudeó nerviosa.

\- Harrison, suéltala y podremos llegar a un acuerdo...

\- ¿A un acuerdo? ¡Ja! ¡No voy a pasarme quince años de mi vida encerrado en una cárcel!

\- ¡No empeores las cosas!

\- Ya no pueden estar peor... - El hombre, que seguía con la pistola en el cuello de Rachel, apuntó ahora sobre el candado que había en una verja de metal y disparó destrozando la cerradura, haciendo que una puerta se abriera – Como trates de seguirme ¡Te juro que la mato! - Harrison volvió a apuntar a Rachel y la arrastró hasta que atravesaron la puerta.

\- ¡No lo hagas Tisdale! - Le volvió a gritar sin moverse de donde estaba por miedo a que aquel hombre cumpliera sus amenazas.

\- Ya lo he hecho...

El hermano de Allison se llevó a Rachel casi arrastrándola, mientras ésta no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Kate. Caminó hasta la carretera, donde paró a punta de pistola a uno de los vehículos que atravesaban en ese momento la calzada. El conductor, un joven que no tendría más de veinte años, salió de allí corriendo despavorido, mientras Harrison metía a Rachel a la fuerza dentro aquel coche de color azul, después, se subió en el asiento del copiloto sin dejar de apuntarla y Kate observó impotente como los dos se iban sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaan! No me matéis pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que dejarlo aquí, a partir de Febrero más! :D ¡Nos vemos a la vuelta! Os leo en los reviews ;) ¡besos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola! :D Siento haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar pero los exámenes me han tenido abducida completamente xD Lo bueno es que he aprobado todas las asignaturas a las que me he presentado (yujuuu! :D) lo malo es que tengo más presión para los siguientes exámenes (Por quéeee :'( ) Así que básicamente por ese motivo actualizaré menos seguido... **

**Gracias como siempre a los que seguís disfrutando de esta historia, prometo que os compensaré :) Gracias por cada review (esta vez intentaré contestar, como suelo hacer :P) y también gracias a los que leéis y a los que comentáis como guests, que nunca os nombro :P**

**Besos a todos! Espero que os guste el capi ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

\- ¡Ryan! - Gritó nerviosa por teléfono nada más cogieron su llamada en la comisaría – Necesito que me rastrees una matrícula. Uno, siete, uno, uno, delta, óscar, sierra – Dijo en jerga militar.

\- _Espera que la anoto... - _El detective sacó la libreta que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cogió un bolígrafo que estaba encima del escritorio y anotó los números y letras que le había dicho Kate -_ ¿Qué ocurre?_

\- Harrison Tisdale se ha llevado a Rachel como rehén. Necesito esa matrícula YA.

\- _¡¿Qué?! Pero cómo..._

\- Ryan... YA. Luego te explico – Sin más cortó la comunicación y salió de detrás del camión corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo, a los que se encontró yendo en su ayuda por el callejón, pero ya era tarde y toda la culpa era suya.

* * *

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Beckett? ¿Dónde está el sospechoso? - Le preguntó el capitán Montgomery nada más verla aparecer en la comisaría. Su semblante era serio, más de lo habitual en él.

Kate suspiró intentando coger algo de fuerzas que le permitieran explicar lo sucedido, pero no era fácil. Sentía su corazón latiendo acelerado, el sudor frío cayendo por su espalda y su frente, las manos temblando teniendo que cerrarlas fuertemente para evitar que su capitán se diera cuenta - La cosa se complicó... Teníamos... - A Beckett le costaba incluso respirar - Teníamos a Harrison rodeado en su despacho, pero cuando íbamos a entrar se nos adelantó y bajó por la escalera de incendios. Casualmente Rachel estaba allí... Yo no quería que subiera con nosotros para que no corriera peligro... Pero no sirvió de nada... Vio al sospechoso huyendo y me avisó llamando a mi teléfono, pero tuve que bajar como diez pisos, no me daba tiempo... Así que Rachel salió tras él... Cuando volví a verles Harrison la tenía como rehén apuntándole con una pistola en el cuello... – Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón bombeando fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que la vista casi se le nublara.

\- ¿Y se puede saber dónde estaba su equipo inspectora?

\- Conmigo en el operativo, pero en la parte superior del edificio... Yo... Ha sido culpa mía capitán... No debería haberla llevado a la detención... - La inspectora estaba en un estado de nervios que no pasó desapercibido para Montgomery.

\- Escúcheme Beckett – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – No ha sido culpa suya... La señorita Castle sabía que podía ocurrirle algo, por eso firmó unos documentos para eximirnos en el caso de que pasara algo... Ha sido un acto valiente pero estúpido...

\- ¿Y eso se supone que debe hacerme sentir bien? - Preguntó – Yo estaba ahí. Yo vi como ese cabrón se la llevaba y no hice nada... NADA.

\- Creo que este tema le está afectando personalmente inspectora...

\- ¿Está insinuando que me va a retirar del caso, señor? - Preguntó dolida.

-No, lo que le estoy sugiriendo es que se vaya a casa, descanse y vuelva en un rato con otra perspectiva diferente...

\- No puedo hacer eso... No sabiendo que ella está por ahí, en alguna parte con ese maníaco...

\- La encontraremos aunque tengamos que buscar en cada rincón de esta ciudad... ¿Entendido? - Beckett asintió - ¡Escuchadme bien todos!- Las personas que estaban en la comisaría dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para centrarse en lo que su capitán les decía - ¡Quiero ver a todo el mundo trabajando en el caso de Rachel Castle! ¡Cualquier novedad sobre su paradero se lo decís a la inspectora Beckett! ¿Estamos? - Preguntó y se escucharon murmullos de afirmación.

\- Gracias Montgomery...

\- Démelas cuando encontremos a Rachel – El hombre le sonrió levemente y se dirigió a su despacho.

\- ¡Kate! - Ryan se acercó hasta donde estaba la inspectora - ¿Quieres que hablemos? - Preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, pero... Mejor lo hacemos en la sala de descanso...

Fueron hasta allí y Beckett sentía como apenas podía controlar sus pasos. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Kevin preparó un par de cafés descafeinados, dándole uno de ellos a la inspectora. Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que se giraran para ver de quién se trataba.

\- Hey... ¿Llego tarde? - Preguntó Espo entrando.

\- No Javi, pasa – Le dijo Kate cortésmente mientras se sentaba en una silla y daba un sorbo a su amargo café.

\- Está toda la comisaría movilizada Beckett... La vamos a encontrar – Le dijo éste.

\- ¿Y si no lo hacemos a tiempo? ¿Qué le voy a decir a su familia Esposito...? Dime... ¿Qué le voy a decir a esa niña de cuatro años que adora a su tía? - Sin querer los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

\- Kate... - Ryan se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, dejando su taza encima de la mesa – Sólo ha pasado algo más de una hora ¿Vale? Tenemos rastreando la matrícula del coche en el que se fueron... En algún momento aparecerá en una cámara de tráfico, cometerá un error y ahí estaremos nosotros para detenerlo...

\- Es mi culpa... Me paralicé... Debería haberle pegado un tiro a ese malnacido...

\- No te habrías arriesgado... - Contestó Ryan.

\- Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo que tú en esa situación – Añadió Javi – Hiciste lo correcto, no le des más vueltas, en vez de eso... ¿Por qué no vamos después a ver como va Tory con los vídeos?

\- Está bien... - Le contestó Kate poco convencida.

* * *

\- ¿A... A dónde vamos? - Preguntó la escritora con la voz quebrada y los ojos a punto de romper a llorar. No podía evitarlo. Tenía una pistola apuntándole desde hacía más de una hora y si no hacía lo que aquel hombre decía estaba segura de que era capaz de matarla. Igual que había hecho con su hermana. En ese momento se le pasaban muchísimas cosas por la mente, pero sólo una era la que más le preocupaba... Alexis.

\- ¡Cállate! - Le gritó éste haciendo que Rachel se encogiera en su asiento y diera un leve volantazo – Necesito pensar...

Rachel volvió a enderezar el coche, fijando su vista en la carretera - Tengo... Tengo dinero... ¿Es por dinero? Puedo darte todo el que necesites... Sólo tenemos que ir a un cajero y...

\- ¡¿Te piensas que soy imbécil?! Sé como funciona la policía... En cuanto utilices tu tarjeta ¡Sabrán donde estamos! Y créeme, allá donde vamos no nos van a encontrar.

* * *

\- ¿Tory, ha habido suerte con la matrícula? - Preguntó Esposito nada más entrar en la pequeña habitación. Una joven bastante alta, de pelo castaño y morena de piel se giró.

\- Todavía estoy en ello... No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda – La chica estaba completamente rodeada de pantallas en donde podían verse distintas cámaras de tráfico y tecleaba sin cesar, casi sin parpadear – Claro, enseguida te traigo refuerzos.

Esposito salió de la habitación, dándole paso a Kate que entró y observó una de las pantallas que estaba dividida a su vez en varias más - ¿Cómo te aclaras con esto? - Le preguntó sin saber muy bien donde mirar.

\- Es fácil – Le contestó la informática con una sonrisa – En esta pantalla tenemos las imágenes que nos envía tráfico de sus calles. Con este botón – Dijo pulsando una tecla – Cambias la calle ¿Ves que arriba te pone la dirección? - Beckett asintió – De esa manera podemos tener controladas todas las cámaras... En ese otro monitor tenemos cámaras de bancos o de establecimientos que las tengan...

\- ¿Pero hay que hacer esto de forma manual? O sea... ¿Ir mirando cámara por cámara? Es como intentar buscar una aguja en un pajar... - Dijo la inspectora desanimada.

\- Tranquila, esas son sólo para confirmar. Estoy creando un algoritmo con tres parámetros: La matrícula, el sospechoso y Rachel. Si en algún momento una de las cámaras, sea la que sea, detecta a alguno de ellos... Aparecerá en la pantalla principal.

\- ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? - Preguntó ahora sorprendida por las cualidades de su nueva compañera.

\- Intentaré hacerlo, pero necesito tiempo...

\- Hey, aquí te traigo la ayuda que necesitabas – Dijo Esposito entrando con Ryan.

\- ¿Para qué soy bueno? - Preguntó flexionando sus dedos con las manos, como preparándose para un día intenso escribiendo.

\- Ponte en ese ordenador, ahora te digo...

\- Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor que os dejemos trabajar – La inspectora fue hacia donde estaba Esposito – Si hay cualquier cambio por favor, avisadme.

\- Tranquila jefa, te tendremos al tanto de todo – Le dijo Ryan.

Harrison hizo que Rachel condujera durante un rato más hasta que finalmente y, para sorpresa de la escritora, le indicó que parara el vehiculo.

– ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? - Preguntó Rachel dejando el coche en la parte trasera de una gasolinera.

\- Porque aquí es donde el juego va a cambiar...

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaan! (Música de suspense) ¿Qué pasará? Próximamente más! ;D


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Hey! No sé si he tardado mucho en actualizar, últimamente estoy bastante bloqueada así que no sé cuando subiré el siguiente. Espero que os guste ;) Al final no pude contestar reviews, espero tener más tiempo esta vez :P Gracias como siempre por vuestros mensajes y por leer! ¡Besos!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

\- ¡Beckett! - Ryan salió de la habitación corriendo y gritando su nombre sin parar, haciendo que el resto de gente se girara para mirarlo. Siguió así hasta que llegó al escritorio de Kate donde revisaba datos e historiales de Harrison Tisdale - ¡Beckett! - Volvió a gritar.

Cuando la inspectora escuchó a su compañero levantó la vista - ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó con miedo. Temía lo peor.

\- ¡Tory ha encontrado una coincidencia! ¡Tenemos el coche de Tisdale!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó levantándose de su asiento con tanta fuerza que casi tira la silla al suelo. Kate siguió a Ryan hasta donde se encontraba la informática. Si el coche de Harrison había aparecido aún quedaba esperanza. Los dos entraron rápidamente, sobresaltando a la chica - ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó impaciente.

\- Segundo monitor. Cámara siete.

Kate se acercó donde Tory le había dicho y observó la escena de cerca haciendo zoom. La parte del coche que salía en pantalla parecía el mismo en el que Harrison había obligado a Rachel a subirse, pero la cámara emitía imágenes en blanco y negro y no se distinguía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es ese? - Preguntó nerviosa.

\- Segurísima – Tory tecleó algunos comandos y tomó una foto de la matrícula. Después, con otro programa lo amplió y, efectivamente, coincidía con los números y letras que Beckett había visto aquella mañana.

\- Tenemos que ir allí ¿Dónde es?

\- Un momento... - La joven volvió a teclear de nuevo rápidamente – Las imágenes pertenecen a una cámara de una gasolinera... Está... En Shirley...

\- ¿Shirley? - Preguntó extrañado Ryan – Eso está a poco más de una hora de aquí...

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? - Kate estaba impaciente por salir a buscar a Rachel. Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas...

\- Sí, un amigo de mi padre tenía una casa cerca del arroyo de Poospatuck y pasábamos siempre por allí...

\- ¿Puedes conseguir las grabaciones de la cámara? - Preguntó Kate a Tory – Así podríamos saber hacia dónde han ido...

\- Lo siento pero todo esto es limitado. Las cámaras son en tiempo real... Tendríais que ir allí a pedir las cintas de video, imagino que tendrán alguna copia.

\- Entonces necesitaremos una orden ¿No? - Dijo Ryan.

\- Iré a solicitarla – Dijo Beckett ya saliendo por la puerta, pero se giró para decirle algo más a Ryan – Busca a Esposito y nos vemos abajo en quince minutos, no podemos perder más tiempo...

\- Sí, jefa.

* * *

Sentía como los oídos le zumbaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Intentó pensar qué era lo último que recordaba, pero sólo veía imágenes borrosas en su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si aquello le ayudara a concentrarse.

Recordaba haber salido de aquel coche, después de conducir durante muchísimo rato con aquel hombre apuntándole con una pistola. Se había detenido en una gasolinera y Harrison Tisdale le había obligado a bajar del vehículo, pero ella se había negado, poniendo resistencia. Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse allí.

Abrió los ojos, pero todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Notaba algo sobre su cabeza, algo que seguramente sería una bolsa o un saco. Intentó mover los brazos pero apenas podía, ya que los tenía atados a su espalda y la cuerda apretaba fuertemente sus muñecas, produciéndole rozaduras al más mínimo movimiento.

Cuando trató de incorporarse, su cabeza golpeó contra algo duro y cayó de nuevo sobre el suelo enmoquetado.

* * *

Esposito se había ofrecido a conducir él porque había notado que Beckett estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo. Entendía perfectamente la preocupación de su jefa. No todos los días secuestraban a una amiga delante de ti y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de salir de la comisaría se habían dirigido a los juzgados, a la espera de que algún juez les firmara la orden para poder revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la gasolinera, pero habían tardado más de lo que Kate hubiera imaginado en un principio y el tiempo corría en su contra. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Harrison se había llevado a Rachel y no tenían ninguna pista, salvo el vehículo abandonado.

Ryan colocó la sirena fuera del coche y salieron desde los juzgados en dirección sur para después dirigirse hacia el este por la carretera 495 de Long Island Expy hacia Shirley.

Para Beckett cada minuto, cada segundo de ese viaje, era una completa agonía. No dejaba de recordar una y otra vez el momento en el que Harrison se había llevado a punta de pistola a la escritora. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver en su rostro reflejado el miedo. Si algo le pasaba a Rachel no iba a poder perdonárselo nunca.

Esposito veía a través del retrovisor central como Kate mordía sus uñas nerviosa – Ya estamos llegando – Dijo rompiendo el silencio – Vamos a encontrarla Beckett... Es una chica fuerte, estará bien...

\- Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que ese malnacido pueda hacerle algo Espo... - Sin querer, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, mostrando su fragilidad. Normalmente era capaz de ponerse una máscara y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero no ahora. No cuando no sabía donde estaba Rachel.

\- Tienes que tratar esto como un caso – Añadió Ryan – No puedes dejar que te supere... Sabes que puedes con esto, Beckett...

Kate cogió aire y después lo liberó lentamente. Kevin tenía razón. Tenía que tomarse todo aquello como si fuera otro de sus casos. Necesitaba tener la mente fría para pensar y que no se le escapara absolutamente nada. No podía dejar que el pánico nublara su juicio.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros, el gps les indicó con una voz robotizada que habían llegado a su destino. Esposito aminoró la marcha hasta detener el vehículo cerca del establecimiento. Después, los tres salieron del coche para inspeccionar el lugar.

Era un sitio bastante tranquilo, rodeado de césped y árboles, y cuya entrada era una pequeña carretera con dos farolas en ambos lados. La gasolinera tenía un techado de tejas bastante tradicional y en la parte superior estaba colocado un letrero verde con el logotipo de la empresa.

Kate se adelantó mientras Esposito y Ryan recogían las carpetas con los documentos a presentar. La inspectora atravesó los primeros surtidores y se dirigió hacia el fondo. Justo al lado de la cafetería del área de descanso estaba aparcado el coche de Harrison.

Se detuvo frente a él en silencio, como hacía cada vez que llegaba a la escena de un crimen. Entonces volvió a recordar, sin querer, la última vez que vio a Rachel. Aunque para ella había sido una eternidad tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y en ese momento, sólo tenía aquel coche para ayudarle a saber donde se encontraba.

Caminó alrededor del vehículo, observándolo todo minuciosamente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y de éste sacó un par de guantes de color azul. Sabía de sobra de quienes serían las huellas que encontrarían en el coche, pero siempre había sido muy cuidadosa en su trabajo. Cualquier indicio, cualquier prueba, podía descartarse por una mala praxis y eso no se lo podía permitir. Se los colocó y probó a abrir la puerta del conductor. Tal y como se imaginaba estaban abiertas y todavía tenía las llaves puestas en el contacto.

De pronto, algo en el suelo llamó su atención y se agachó para verlo más de cerca. Era una pequeña mancha, de color rojo parduzco. Entonces observó el interior del coche. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones excepto la puerta, que también contenía pequeñas motas de color rojo oscuro.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarán en venir los de la científica? - Preguntó Beckett a sus compañeros en cuanto éstos la alcanzaron.

Ryan miró su reloj – Sobre media hora... Una hora a lo sumo.

La inspectora se incorporó de nuevo - Tenemos que ver lo que han grabado esas cámaras YA. Esto no me gusta nada...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Esposito acercándose - ¿Qué has visto?

\- Creo que es sangre.

* * *

No sabía cuanto rato llevaba en aquel lugar, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Sólo sentía como la humedad y el frío le calaban hasta los huesos, haciendo que sus músculos estuvieran completamente entumecidos. Su captor se había desecho de la capucha que cubría su cabeza y, sin embargo, seguía sin ver nada. Estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad.

Se revolvió en el suelo pero no podía moverse con facilidad. Uno de sus brazos estaba casi inmovilizado, anclado a la pared, amarrándole de la muñeca aún dolorida por las ataduras que había sufrido recientemente.

Suspiró y pensó en ella. En Kate. En como sus ojos le habían mirado por última vez en aquel callejón, completamente desesperada por ver cómo aquel tipo se la llevaba a la fuerza sin poder hacer nada.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Todo era por su culpa.

* * *

**Parece que las cosas se complican para Rachel...**


	33. Chapter 33

**¡Hola hola! Pues ya estoy aquí con una nueva actualización :D Espero que no me matéis por haber tardado tanto xD Gracias como siempre por leer y sobre todo por comentar (A los guest también que nunca os nombro :P) Sin más os dejo con el capi :) ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Beckett cogió su teléfono y llamó a Lanie, informándole de la sangre que habían encontrado, para que su equipo llegara cuanto antes a acordonar la zona y tomar muestras. Cuando colgó, se dirigió con Esposito al interior del establecimiento, mientras Ryan se mantenía alrededor del vehículo para evitar que alguna persona pasara por allí y las pruebas se contaminaran más de lo que ya podían estar.

Javi abrió la puerta y caminó con paso firme. Mientras andaba, se desabrochó la chaqueta, dejando ver la placa que estaba sujeta en su cinturón – Policía de Nueva York ¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas? - Dijo extendiendo la orden que le había firmado el juez sobre el mostrador

El joven pelirrojo miró aquel papel y después miró la placa que sostenía Beckett en su mano – Sí... Por supuesto... Agentes... - Contestó nervioso.

\- Soy el detective Esposito y esta es la inspectora Beckett...

\- ¿Ha notado algo extraño hoy? - Preguntó Beckett.

El chico se quedó pensativo unos instantes - ¿Extraño? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Algún cliente que estuviera más nervioso de lo normal... Alguna pelea... Gritos...

\- No... No que yo sepa... La mañana ha sido tranquila, casi no hemos tenido clientes hoy... Ya sabe... Esto es un pueblo para el verano, en esta época apenas viene gente...

\- ¿Tiene las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad? - Preguntó esta vez Esposito.

El joven miró la orden judicial, observando que en ella ponía explícitamente aquello - Sí, tenemos un ordenador en el almacén, lo encendemos todas las mañanas... - El dependiente abrió un cajón, sacando de él una llave y se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba a su derecha - Imagino que habrá grabado todo desde las siete de la mañana. Es a la hora que abrimos - El chico introdujo la llave, haciéndola girar y la puerta se abrió.

La estancia no era demasiado grande. Tenía varias estanterías con carpetas, dando la impresión de que todo estaba bastante organizado. Un pequeño escritorio estaba frente a ellos, con una silla plegable, un monitor de tubo antiguo, un teclado, el ratón sobre la alfombrilla de color azul oscuro y algunos envases de café latte vacíos sobre la mesa. La torre del ordenador se encontraba debajo, sobre una plataforma de madera con pequeñas ruedas.

\- Tecnología punta – Susurró Esposito a su compañera. Quizá en otra situación Beckett se habría reído pero ese no era el día.

El dependiente se acercó al monitor y apretó un gran botón circular, que estaba en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, después de un par de segundos se encendió, dejando una imagen no demasiado nítida. Beckett se acercó entrecerrando los ojos, para ver si conseguía distinguir algo más, a parte de algunas sombras.

\- Espere un segundo – El chico dio un par de golpes al monitor, haciendo que varias rayas aparecieran en la pantalla. Cuando se estabilizó se vieron perfectamente distintas ventanas, correspondientes a las cámaras que tenían instaladas alrededor del establecimiento. En la cámara tres podía verse la parte delantera del coche donde había huido Harrison Tisdale con Rachel y, a la derecha de éste, Kevin de brazos cruzados y con un semblante bastante serio.

\- Quizá pueda verse lo que ocurrió... ¿Puede rebobinar lo que se ha grabado? - Preguntó Beckett

\- Sí, bueno... No. Le explico. Todos los vídeos quedan almacenados en el disco duro. Éstos pueden verse después con un reproductor normal, pero el problema es que este es un software sólo de grabación, así que no puede verse en este momento, al menos no aquí...

\- Bien, entonces nos llevaremos el disco duro y lo analizaremos en la comisaría...

\- Tendrá que llevarse la torre entera... - El joven deslizó la caja de metal y le dio la vuelta, mostrando como en su parte posterior llevaba dos grandes candados – Manías del jefe...

* * *

Cuando salieron Esposito y Beckett de la gasolinera, la forense se encontraba con su equipo recogiendo las muestras que había alrededor del vehículo, entre ellas las manchas de sangre.

\- ¡Lanie! - Dijo Kate yendo hacia ella - ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

\- No hay signos de forcejeo, sólo las gotas de sangre, en el suelo y en la puerta del coche...

\- ¿Sabes... Sabes de quién es? - Preguntó nerviosa. Se temía lo peor.

\- Con las herramientas que tengo aquí... Sólo podría decirte el grupo sanguíneo, lo que nos da muy pocas opciones si no sabemos de qué grupo son Rachel o el hijo de Tisdale... Además de que podrían ser del mismo, lo que complicaría las cosas. En cuanto llegue a la comisaría haré un PCR y lo sabremos con certeza.

\- Está bien... Avísame por favor cuando sepas algo...

\- Tranquila, lo haré.

\- Voy a llevar esto al maletero... – Dijo de repente Esposito cargando con la torre de ordenador que le había dado el dependiente.

\- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos... Aquí no hacemos nada. Lanie nos avisará si hay alguna novedad.

\- Perfecto – Le contestó Javi y antes de irse hacia el coche le guiñó un ojo a la forense, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

\- ¡Beckett! - Dijo Ryan yendo hacia ella – Está Tory al teléfono. Al parecer se le ha ocurrido otra forma de localizar a Rachel...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - A Kate el corazón le dio un vuelco - ¡Pásamela! - Dijo con las manos temblorosas y cogió el móvil que le ofrecía su compañero – Beckett – Contestó rápidamente y esperó a que Tory le hablara al otro lado.

\- _Se me ha ocurrido una cosa..._

\- Adelante, dime – Dijo la inspectora impaciente.

\- _¿Crees que podrías conseguir el número de IMEI del teléfono de Rachel?_

\- ¿El número de IMEI?

\- _Sí, es un código único que tiene cada móvil. Gracias a eso puedo rastrear el teléfono... Si sigue activo, claro. _

El corazón de Kate se encogió - Intentaré conseguirlo pero... Tendría que ir a su casa...

\- _O podrías llamar y que te lo den..._ – Sugirió la joven informática.

\- No sé si su madre sabrá dónde encontrar el número... Además, para eso tendría que dar muchísimas explicaciones... Y la verdad, no creo que por teléfono sea la mejor manera...

\- _Como quieras _– Le contestó Tory - _¿Me lo pasas en cuanto lo tengas?_

\- Claro. Te llamo después.

Kate colgó y se quedó durante unos segundos mirando la pantalla del móvil hasta que ésta se apagó. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle a Martha que su hija había desaparecido.

* * *

El olor a humedad inundaba sus fosas nasales y el frío la traspasaba, haciéndole tiritar. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera sabía las horas que habían pasado, o si era de día o de noche. Había intentado levantarse en repetidas ocasiones pero su brazo seguía retenido, pegado a la pared que tenía detrás de ella.

Tosió un par de veces, pero intentó contenerse al sentir como sus costillas crujían bajo su piel. Le dolía todo el cuerpo después de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**Flashback**

Seguía acurrucada en ese diminuto y oscuro habitáculo enmoquetado. La cabeza le dolía y sentía su boca pastosa y con una especie de sabor a hierro. Trató de estirar las piernas, pero le había resultado sido imposible, así que allí estaba: con aquella bolsa en la cabeza y sin tener ni idea de a donde se dirigía.

Su cuerpo se movía ligeramente debido al traqueteo de la carretera. Rachel pensó que si aquella historia la estuviera escribiendo ella, sabría perfectamente en qué lugar se encontraría: En el maletero de un coche.

El ruido continuó hasta que, de repente, el movimiento cesó y escuchó como una puerta se cerraba con un fuerte golpe. Harrison Tisdale había abandonado el vehículo y podía oír sus pisadas sobre la nieve. Entonces, el maletero se abrió y Rachel pudo ver algunas luces y sombras a través de la fina tela que tapaba sus ojos. Parecía que faltaba poco para el anochecer y el aire resultaba gélido a esa hora.

El hombre la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella, intentando sacarla de allí. Rachel no opuso resistencia y sacó sus piernas doloridas, estirándolas por fin pero, al tocar el suelo, éstas temblaron e hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, precipitándose contra la fría nieve. En ese momento, aquello que le cubría la cabeza se deslizó, permitiéndole ver el lugar. Rápidamente observó su alrededor, pero todo lo que pudo ver eran árboles y más árboles. Intentó levantarse, y en un vano intento por huir, echó a correr.

Tisdale, enfadado, corrió tras ella dándole alcance rápidamente, pues la escritora llevaba las manos atadas a su espalda. El hombre la empujó y ésta cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Harrison se levantó y le asestó una fuerte patada en el vientre que hizo que Rachel se encogiera.

\- ¿Te gusta el sitio que he escogido para ti? - Le preguntó Harrison dándole de nuevo otra patada – Espero que sí porque no volverás a ver otra cosa.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que se entiendan bien los flashbacks. He querido llenar los huecos en la historia (para explicar bien qué es lo que realmente le pasó a Rachel) de esta forma. Vuestra opinión vale oro para mí, así que espero vuestros mensajes como siempre :P Esta vez intentaré contestaros a todos :) ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!  
**


End file.
